The Search Is Over ReMake
by hardy101
Summary: After Edward breaks Bella's heart she finds out that her dad was hiding something from her. He was part of a biker gang called the SONS OF ANARCHY she soon goes to Charming CA stay with her uncle bobby to get away from all the darkness forks has brought on her. follow bella as she is faced with some difficult decisions the first day she takes a step in charming (give it a chance)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**The Search Is Over**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**Bella s POV**

Hello my name is Isabella Maria Swan that's right I'm sure you heard my name before. Anyway here I am siting on a plane waiting to land in Charming, California to live with my uncle Bobby. My uncle Bobby is my dad's little brother. They were all a part of a motorcycle gang called the Sons of Anarchy until my dad quit the club and moved to Forks, Washington. He gave up everything for me and my mother. Only for my mother to walk out on him a year later. I am sure I'm confusing you so lets start over. Lets go back to the beginning THE VERY BEGINNING

I was always the nerd. People would go out and party, while I would stay home and enjoy a nice book. No one liked me, that was until my sophomore year. I met a guy name Edward Mason Cullen. He was so cute and adorable. We began dating throughout sophomore and junior year. Everything was going great until senior year then everything changed. I remember everything because I still have nightmares about it.

-**FLASHBACK-**

There I was dressed in a nice plaid shirt with jeans and a tank top. I got a text message from one of Edward's friends Mike, telling me Edward wanted to meet me in the stairwell. So I made an excuse to my teacher and ducked out to look for Edward. I was getting closer to the stairwell when I heard some noises.

"Oh Edward" Someone moaned, _what the fuck_ I thought to my self as I opened the door. But I soon regret it because there was my so called best friend Jessica and my boyfriend Edward having sex.

"Baby I think someone is there." Jessica moaned as they didn't even look up. I was in too much shock to do anything.

"Then let them watch you're my girlfriend I love you." Edward said as he started to slam into Jessica faster.

"What about Bella?" My so called best friend asked _yeah what about me_ I thought.

"She won't find out.." Edward said as I felt something salty and wet slip down my cheek. I raced out of there and hid in the bathroom stall for the rest of the day crying my eyes out.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

That was the day I Isabella Swan got my heart broken. Ever since that day I tried to avoid Jessica and Edward as much as possible. But it didn't work. They would always find me and try to play dumb acting like they hated each other. Everyone started to notice how different I acted to Edward and rumors soon flew around the school. I put up with all the questions from everyone my whole senior year. It flew by fast then next thing I knew here I was siting in class waiting for the bell to ring. It was the seniors last day of school because we graduate in a week.

Finally my wish came true and the bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their seats but the teacher soon hushed them.

"Okay class graduation is next week. I was going to make you come to school Monday to take your final." My teacher Mr Tucker said and everyone groaned and he smiled.

"But I decided to be nice and let you take home the final and do it at home." He said as the class all cheered.

"But I want this packet in my hands by Monday morning and whoever doesn't turn it in won't graduate." The teacher said as everyone groaned and moaned.

"Now get out of here and remember Monday morning or you don't graduate." The teacher told us. Before he could even finish everyone rushed out of the class room and screamed. I was gathering my things and walking towards the door when Mr Tucker called out my name. I turned around and faced him.

"I heard you got accepted into Yale that's good my dear. I really hope you go through with it." He said as he smiled at me.

"Thanks" I mumbled, _if he only knew the real reason I was going to Yale_ I thought to my self as I grabbed my bag and walked towards my car.

"Stupid Edward" I mumbled as I drove home and pulled into my driveway.

As I pulled up to my house I saw Edward siting on his car talking on the phone and smiling. When he heard my truck he panicked as he saw me getting closer and I rolled my eyes pretending like I didn't see him. I put on a fake smile and walked up to him.

"Hey baby you weren't at school today." I said as I saw his eyes light up when I called him baby.

"Uh yeah I um had some family things to handle sorry baby." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"_Do those family things involve Jessica"_ I mumbled low to my self.

"Did you say something?" He asked me and I just shook my head.

"Right well it's a nice day out why don't we take a walk." He said as he held out his hand for me. I was about to protest.

"I already wrote Charlie a note don't worry." He said to me. I nodded as he reached for my hand and we walked hand in hand through the forest. I could tell something was bothering him. But I didn't say anything. Finally after an hour of walking we finally stopped and he sighed and looked at me.

"Bella we are moving." Edward said to me as he put his hands in his pockets.

"By we you mean?" I said with a question he sighed and I knew right then and there what was going to happen next.

"We as in me and my family." He said as he stared me in the eyes.

"Edward I-" I tried to say but he glared at me.

"I can't do this anymore Bella." He said as he looked at me.

"Can't do what anymore Edward?" I asked as I tried to move forward toward him but he just backed up.

"This, me and you." He said as he pointed to himself and me.

"Edward-" I tried to say again but this time he looked at me. His eyes showed so much hatred it made me back up and gasped.

"I don't love you Bella I never have and never will. I love Jessica not you. I only dated you so you could help me pass my classes and I could be on the football team." Edward said as he moved toward me and I just kept backing up.

"Edward please" I begged but he ended up backing me up to a tree and I was trapped.

"You're not right for me. I need someone who will fuck me when I ask them too instead of telling me they want to wait. I want someone who is pretty instead of ugly. I want someone who is not a nerd. I want someone who I can stand to be seen around with." He yelled at me.

"Edward-" I tried to beg yet again but he ended up slapping me. I gasped as I held my face and looked at him.

"You're not any of that Bella you're an ugly nerd who doesn't fuck their boyfriend. You are the worst human ever." He yelled again as my eyes started to get all watery.

"Please" I begged again and yet again he slapped me but this time it was harder.

"My family hates you. They thought of you as their toy. Now they are bored. We are over Isabella I hate you and your ugly self." Edward said as he glared at me and started to walk off.

"Edward" I yelled as I tried to chase after him but I fell over a stick.

"Fuck" I mumbled as I looked down and saw that I cut my leg on a sharp rock. I tried to get up but I kept falling down. I crawled over toward a bunch of leaves and ended up falling asleep.

I heard some leaves moving so I woke up and smiled as I thought it was Edward coming to say sorry. But I only found Collin. He was in Sam's La Push gang.

"Bella there you are. We've been looking for you." He said as he got closer to me and gasped at me. I guessed I looked pretty bad.

"Did Cullen do this?" He growled as he touched my cheek then my leg.

"Just take me home." I whispered to him. He nodded and lifted me up and carried me through the woods. We were walking when all the sudden I saw police cars and a bunch of people circling a car.

"Charlie" Someone yelled. My dad looked up and gasped as he ran toward me and Collin.

"My baby are you okay what happened?" He said as I touched my hair and I sighed.

"I found her sleeping in some leaves. I think Cullen did this to her Chief Swan." Collin said as he handed me over to my father.

"Bella baby come on lets get you inside. Thank you so much Collin." My dad said to me then turned toward Collin.

"You're welcome chief." Collin said as he looked at Jacob then walked back into the woods. My dad walked me past a group of people as he carried me inside and shut the door. He put me on the couch and gave me a blanket.

"Did Cullen do this?" My father asked me as he sat down. I just nodded my head. I saw my dad getting up so I reached toward him.

"Don't he isn't worth it."

"Bells this punk hurt you have you seen your face?" My dad said as he jumped out of his seat and started to yell. All I did was shake my head and he sighed.

"No one touches my baby girl." He growled as I sighed.

"Just forget about it daddy. I don't want to think or hear his name ever again." I said as I closed my eyes.

_A/N_

_Okay so this is the new and improved story of The Search Is Over. Make sure you read the story from the beginning._

_love hardy101_


	2. Chapter 2:  I  love  you  kiddo

**Chapter 2: I love you kiddo**

**A DAY BEFORE GRAD DAY**

**Bella's POV**

A lot has changed over the pass couple of days. I was heartbroken because of what happened with Edward. But I tried not to show it in front of my dad. I didn't want him to see me weak. So I went out and got a new look and tried to get a new attitude.

I was siting in my room listening to music when my dad knocked on the door.

"Bells we need to sit down and pick what college you're going to go to. These papers are filling up my mailbox." My dad Charlie said, as he knocked on my bedroom door.

I turned my music down and opened the door he walked in and sat on my bed.

"So we have Yale, Brown..." My dad sat there and named all the colleges that I got accepted in. _Well here's goes nothing_ I thought to my self.

"Umm dad I really don't want to go to college." I said and I saw my dad put the papers down and stare at me.

"Then what are you going to do Bells?" He asked me and I took a deep breath.

"I want to get away from Forks. I want to go to California. Explore the world down there." I said and my dad eyes shifted.

"Why California?" He asked me.

"I don't know daddy I just feel a strange pull towards it. Maybe something is waiting for me there." I said as I sat down on my desktop chair.

"Come here Bells I think it's time for me to tell you the truth." He said to me at he patted the bed. I was confused but I got up and walked over to where he was patting at and sat down.

"I never grew up in Forks, your mother did. Bells do you remember your uncle Bobby?" My dad asked me.

"The one that I never see?" I said smartly to him and he sighed.

"Me and your uncle Bobby were in a biker gang called 'The Sons of Anarchy' in Charming, California. It was amazing. Everything was going great until I meet your mother." He said as he stared me in the eyes.

"Your mother showed up in the garage one day and we just fell in love. She hated that I was a SON but it was in my blood." Charlie said

"One day she came and told me she was pregnant. I was so happy I was going to be a father. Your mother she wanted to get away from Charming she wanted to move to Forks." He said

"She was making me chose between you and her, or my family in Charming." He said to me.

"I loved the fact that I was going to be a father. Your mother she wanted me to give up my whole life for her. I didn't want to be one of those guys that abandons their family. I didn't want you growing up without a father." He said as tears came out of his eyes. I was pissed not at him but my mother. How could she do this to him?

"I gave up everything for her, my life and my family. So I could be a good father and husband but, after we got to Forks-" He started to say and I interrupted him.

"She left you and took me with her and moved in with Phil." I said and he nodded

"You gave up everything for nothing." I said as I put my head down.

"No baby I gave up everything for my little angel." He said as he cupped my face.

"So the pull I feel towards California?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Are you sure you want this sweetie?" He asked me as he got up and I nodded.

"I will call Bobby ask him if you can come down there for a few months." My dad said as he got close to the door.

"Thank you" I whispered

"Anytime kiddo and oh do me a favor DO NOT AND I repeat DO NOT bring home a biker boy. Don't get mixed up with the club okay sweetie." He asked and I laughed.

"I can't promise you anything." I said with a smirk.

"Oh god" He said

"I love you daddy." I said as I smiled at him.

"One of these days that love is going to kill me." He replied as he walked out of the bedroom and I started to laugh.

**Charlie's POV**

I took a deep breath as I walked out of Bella's room and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the number I hadn't used in a very long time. I hear it ringing.

"Hello" A sleepy voice answered

"Bobby it's Charlie" I said as I spoke into the phone.

"Charlie...oh shit is everything okay what's wrong?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Nothing little brother calm down. I have something to tell you." I said

"I'm listening" He replied. I took a deep breath and hope he wouldn't flip out.

"I told Bella everything." I said in a shaky voice.

"Everything" He replied

"Mhm" I said

"So she knows about us and the 'SONS'?" He asked

"Yeah, she said she's been feeling a pull towards California." I spoke in a whisper.

"What do you mean a pull?" He asked. I could hear that he was wide awake by the sound of his voice.

"I don't know she didn't tell me. I think it would be good if she comes down to Charming and gets to know her uncle." I said as I started to clutch and unclutch my hand.

"It's fine with me. I would love to get to know her Charlie." My little brother said I could tell he was smiling.

"Really" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah what time should I be expecting her?" He asked and I sat then and thought.

"She graduates on Friday I was thinking she could leave right after graduation. Should be there by Friday afternoon maybe a little later." I replied to him.

"Sounds great" He said

"Thanks little bro I love you and keep safe." I replied

"I love you too big bro and I am always safe." He said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

I looked over and saw Bella standing in the door way and she smiled and jumped on me.

"Thank you daddy!" She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Your welcome sunshine, now lets go I'm hungry." I said as I put my shoes on.

"Okay give me a second I gotta get my shoes." She replied as she ran out of the bedroom and all I heard was a crash. I ran out to see Bella rubbing her head.

"Ugh since when did that table get there?" She asked and I started to laugh at her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GRADUATION. DAY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Isabella Maria Swan get your ass down here now! We are going to be late for your own graduation." My father yelled from the bottom of the steps and I chuckled.

"I'm coming father hold your horses." I yelled back as I finished my makeup. I walked over to my dresser where my dress hung it was blue and green it was so pretty.

I put it on, then put on my 1 inch heels. As I walked past my bed I grabbed my cap and gown. I took a deep breath as I walked down the stairs to see Charlie trying to put on his tie.

"Let me" I said as I fixed it for him and he blushed.

"Thanks kiddo" He smiled at me.

"Oh by the way nice language there dad." I said with a smirk, as I walked out to the car.

"Thanks" He said with a smile

We were driving to my school I looked down as my dad drove.

"Are you all packed?" He asked

"Yeah everything is packed I just have to get changed before I go to the airport." I replied

"Are you okay?" I asked as I saw him messing with his hands.

"Yeah I'm fine I just can't believe my baby girl is done with high school already." He said

"I know it feels like just yesterday I was siting doing homework." I said

"Bells that was yesterday." He said with a laugh.

"Oh" I said and smiled. We finally pulled up to the school and we ran to where everyone was lining up to go in. I saw my friends. I put on my gown and my hat

"Bells you're next to me" Jessica yelled at me.

We all walk in and sit in our seats. Me just wanting to get this thing over with. We put up with all the speeches. Ya they were boring. Then finally they start to hand out the diplomas. I waited for them to call my name.

"Isabella Swan" My principal said into the microphone. Everyone cheered, I walked up the stairs and shook his hand.

"Good luck at Yale." He whispered in my ear. I laughed. An hour passed and everything was done. Me and dad were racing home. I ran into the house and got changed. I got my bags as I was walking down the stairs my dad saw me.

"Have a safe trip okay baby. I love you and oh here." He said as he handed me a envelope. I opened it and saw at least a thousand dollars in there.

"Dad" I said as I handed it back.

"No, keep it please it will make me feel better oh and here." He said as he handed me police pepper spray and I laughed.

"What, it's just to keep you safe." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"You mean it's to keep me safe from any boys?" I asked him

"Hell yeah" he replied

BEEEEEP BEEEEP

I looked up and saw a cab waiting.

"Bye daddy I will call you when I get all settled okay?" I said and he smiled. I carried my bags to the car where the cab driver put them in the trunk and we drove away.

That leads me to now. Here I am sitting on a airplane on my way to California.


	3. Chapter 3: Shaggy blonde guy

**Chapter 3: Shaggy blonde guy**

**Bella's pov**

Finally after a three-hour trip. The plane finally landed in California. I got my bags from the baggage area in the airport and called for a cab.

"Where can I take you miss?" The guy asked, after he helped me put my stuff in the trunk.

"Um" I said as I took out the address my father gave me.

"Teller-Morrow Auto Shop in Charming." I replied. He turned around and looked at me.

"You sure you want to go there sweetheart?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Okay" He said as he turned around facing the steering wheel and drove off.

I was siting in the car when finally the Welcome to Charming sign appeared and I took a deep breath. This is where my dad gave up his dreams for me.

Finally after another 10 minutes we pulled into a lot with a big sign saying '**Teller-Morrow Auto Repair Shop'.**

"Here we are." The cab driver said. He parked and got out to get my bags. I took a deep breath because for some reason I felt scared. I felt like the Bella that Edward Cullen knew.

"Is there anything else I could do for you Miss?" The cab driver asked me.

"No thank you." I said as I grabbed a hundred out of my pocket and I gave it to him.

"Thanks" He said as he got into to his cab and drove away. I saw a couple of guys working on some car and I decided to walk over to them.

"Can I help you darlin'?" A guy asked as he cleaned his hands with a towel. I dropped my bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Can you tell me where to find Bobby Munson?" I asked as I read over the paper. Making sure I got the name right. He just stared at me for a couple of minutes.

"Inside that door sweetheart." He said as he pointed to a brown door.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed my bag and suitcase off the ground. I walked through the brown door. Inside was a bar and two guys. One guy was sweeping the floor and another guy wearing a biker vest and was drinking a beer.

"Can I help you?" The guy who was sweeping asked me? I looked down and noticed he only had two fingers one on each hand. It freaked me out so I quickly looked up at him.

"Oh um I'm looking for Bobby Munson." I said. The other guy in the vest looked at me.

"He's in a meeting sweetheart." The guy said as he took a swig of his beer.

"I'm his niece and he is expecting me." I replied with a bit of an attitude in my voice.

"Stay here." The guy said as he rolled his eyes and walked over to a door and knocked.

"What" I heard a voice say behind the door.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt guys. But Bobby there's a girl in the bar claiming to be your niece." The guy said as he yelled through the door.

I took a good look at his vest and on the bottom of it, it had the word "prospect" written on it.

"_Hmm I wonder what prospect meant?_" I thought to my self.

"I'm coming right now." I heard an older voice say to the guy who had a prospect vest on.

The guy moved out of the way as the door opened and out walked 10 guys with biker vests. They all said Sons Of Anarchy on them.

"Isabella?" A guy with a round tummy and a gray beard asked me.

"Uncle Bobby?" I asked and he just smiled and walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Welcome home my beautiful niece." He said as he held me.

"I missed you uncle Bobby." I replied as I held him tightly. He smelt of cigarets and cologne

"I've missed you too sweetie." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Now let me get a good look at you." My uncle said as he pulled ne away from him and moved back so he could look at me.

"My you look more like your mother each day." My uncle Bobby said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes as a guy with a mohawk chuckled.

"How's your pops?" Bobby asked me.

"He's okay still the chief of police in Forks." I said with a proud smile. I was proud of my dad, and what he did for the little city of Forks.

"Yoo Bobby are you going to introduce us to this fine lady or what?" A guy with black curly hair asked. As he smiled at me _Gag me. _I thought to my self.

"Right ahem." My Uncle Bobby said as he cleared his throat.

"Bella that is Tig." He pointed to the guy with curly black hair.

"Hi" Tig said. As he smirked at me, and I just looked at my uncle.

"That's Halfsack." My uncle pointed to a young guy with blonde curly hair.

"Is your name really Halfsack?" I asked.

"No but everyone calls me Halfsack." He replied as he smiled.

"Why Halfsack?" I asked as everyone laughed.

"You don't want to know." My uncle said and I looked at him confused.

"That's Happy" He pointed to another guy with very short hair almost looking bald.

"Hello there cutie." Happy's raspy voice flew through the room. I smiled at him.

"That's Chibs" My uncle pointed to an older guy with black hair.

"Ello darling" Chibs Scottish accent rung through my ears. _mmm I love Scottish men._

"Thats Juice. Watch out for that one." He said as he pointed to a guy with a black mohawk.

"Hey" He said as he smiled at me, his dimples showing.

"You're so cute." I said as I smiled at him, and he blushed.

"That's Opie" Bobby pointed to a guy standing next to a shaggy blonde guy.

"Hey" He said as he nodded at me.

"That's Lyla she's Opie's old lady." My uncle pointed to a blonde hair girl she waved at me so I waved back.

"That's Pinney he's Opie's father." Bobby pointed to a guy wearing an oxygen mask.

"This is Jax Teller." My Uncle Bobby pointed to the cute guy with blonde hair.

"Hello darlin'" He said as he smiled at me. and I felt my heart stop.

"Hi" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Welcome to Charming." He said as he smirked at me. I just looked away because I was blushing so much.

"That's Clay" Bobby pointed to a guy drinking a beer.

"He owns this place and runs this club. Well I should say he's in charge around here." Bobby said to me and I nodded.

"Guys this is my niece Isabella Swan." My uncle said with a proud smile. The older guy who Bobby said was Clay choked on his beer.

"Swan, as in Charlie Swan?" Clay asked me as he coughed.

"Thats my father." I said as I looked at Clay confused.

"I don t believe it. Gemma come out here I need to show you something." Clay said as he yelled into the next room. Out walked an older looking lady. Well she wasn't older but she's older then me.

"What is it sweetie I was just getting ready to go pick up Abel?" The lady said as she stopped and looked at me for a second. Then walked over to Clay.

"This is Bella Swan." Clay said as he looked up at the woman.

"Swan- as in Charlie Swan?" The woman asked and I nodded. Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug.

"Welcome sweetie I'm Gemma Tellar I'm sure you already met my old man." Gemma said.

"Who are you calling old man you old lady?" Clay said back as he cracked a smile and everyone started to laugh.

Gemma rolled her eyes and turned and looked at me.

"How is your father? I haven't heard from him since he ran off with your mother. Speaking of her, how is she?" Gemma asked.

"She left my dad right after he left Charming. She took me and we went to Florida." I replied.

"Oh well I am sorry to hear that." Gemma said as she put her hands on Clay's shoulders.

"I'm not. It's good my mom left my dad. He deserved so much better." I said as I looked down at my hands.

"I like her more already. She definitely got her mom's attitude but her dad's charm." Gemma replied and I looked up at her and smiled.

"So how long are you in Charming for?" Opie asked me.

"Well I just finished high school so I decided to come down here for a bit." I said to everyone.

"Can I ask why you came to Charming?" Clay asked me as he led me to a bar stool and the guy at the bar offered me a drink.

"Can I have a coke please?" I asked and he nodded and poured me a coke.

"Thanks" I said as I took a sip of it.

I took a deep breath and started to talk as everyone was listening to me.

"To tell you the truth, I have been feeling a weird connection to California. At first I didn't know why, and then I told my dad about it. He told me all about his life in Charming. About how he gave up everything just so he could be a good father, and be in my life. I felt like I had to be here. Like something was pulling me toward Charming." I replied and everyone looked at me. At this moment I looked over to my uncle and I saw him look down towards the ground.

"And plus I missed my uncle Bobby." I said as I jumped down from the stool and kissed my uncle on the cheek. He smiled at me and pulled me into his lap.

"I missed you too pork chop." He said as I smiled at the nickname. Everyone just looked at us.

"Pork chop?" Juice asked me as his one eye brow went up.

"My uncle Bobby gave it to me when I was younger. Because I used to be so fat when I was a baby. So one day he called me pork chop and ever since then he has been calling me it." I said as everyone chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you came to Charming." Gemma said as she pulled me into a hug. I was tired. I tried to smile but it just turned into a yawn. Everyone laughed

"Sorry" I said as I blushed

"Bells lets get your bags into a room. I'm sure you're tired and you want to rest." My uncle said, I nodded.

"Okay who will be nice enough to let Bella sleep in their room?" Clay asked as he looked at everyone.

"She can have my room Clay. Since I'm never in there." Jax said as he smiled at me. I blushed and looked away as Clay nodded.

"Prospect" Clay said and the guy who gave me attitude walked over to Clay.

"Take Miss Swan and help her get settled into Jaxs' room." Clay orders the guy, he nodded and took my bags.

"Here is your room." He said as he opened the door. Dropping my bags on the floor and walked away.

"Dick" I mumbled under my breath, and closed the door.

I turned around and sighed_. I really need a job so I can buy a car. _I said as I thought to my self.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NO ONES POV**

Gemma watched as Charlie Swan's little girl followed Joe into the back. Her husband turned and looked at his wife.

"Think we can trust her?" Clay asked Gemma, she turned and looked at Clay.

"What do you mean. Clay of course we can trust her. She's Charlie Swan's daughter and he's family." Gemma said as she glared at Clay.

"But she is also Rene's daughter." Clay pointed out and Gemma sighed.

"I trust her that's all that matters." Gemma said as she picked her beer up and brought it to her lips.

**MEAN WHILE BACK AT THE ROOM**

Bella just hoped out of the shower. She opened the door and made sure no one was there. When the room was clear she went through her bags and hurried up and got dressed. She was walking toward the door when she heard someone talking. She put her ear to the door to listen.

"What was all that about Jax?" Bella heard a female voice say.

"What are you talking about girl?" Jax replied to some girl.

"Teller don't play dumb with me. I saw the way you were looking at Bella. Your letting her sleep in your bed. Jax what the hell." Bella heard the female voice say.

"I don't know what your talking about blondie. Besides why do you care you have Opie?" She heard Jax say.

"Do you like her Jax?" The girl asked.

"What the fuck, really Lyla I barley know the fucking girl we just met like 25 seconds ago." Jax yelled at the blonde who name was Lyla.

"Yeah you barley know her but you're letting her use your room and you were eye fucking her." Lyla yelled back to Jax.

"All right fine. Yeah I do like her I guess. I don't know fucking anymore god , just leave me alone." Jax yelled to Lyla. Bella could tell Jax was stressed out.

"And what about Wendy huh your going to cheat on her now?" Lyla said to him and I gasped he likes me but he's in a relationship. _Oh hell no. I left Forks to get away from cheaters not to find more cheaters_, I thought to my self.

"What the fuck Lyla? You know damn well that Wendy is just the mother of my son. I tried working shit out with her. She fucked up plenty of times." Jax said as he turned toward Lyla and glared at her.

"What about Tara? I thought she was your old lady? " Lyla yelled as she crossed her arms.

"Old lady" I said out loud but hurried and covered my mouth.

"What the fuck was that?" Lyla asked as she looked around.

"I don't fucking know." Jax said as he moved more toward his door now.

"But Tara is not my old lady okay. She was my high school sweetheart that's it." Jax said as he crossed his arms.

"Then why the fuck does she have a crow on her back!" Lyla yelled at Jax. Bella was siting there listening to them yell.

"I'm going to kill Opie for telling you shit that you have know right to know about." Jax said as he sighed.

"She got it because we were dating for a while, I made her get it. When we finished high school she left me for college. Just because she got that crow on her back doesn't mean she's my old lady." Jax said as he took a deep breath.

"Look Jax you have one fucked up life and if you plan on bringing this girl in it. Then you need to get your shit together." Lyla said as she began walking away but Jax grabbed her and pulled her back.

"What I do with my life is my problem stay the fuck out of it okay!" Jax yelled.

"Whatever Jackson. Just don't be sad if she leaves you like Tara did. She was smart leaving you." Lyla yelled but frowned.

"I'm so sorry that was so uncalled for." Lyla said as she started to walk toward Jax but stopped.

"Your right Tara was smart for leaving me. But I won't fuck this up. If I have anything with Bella. I won't fuck it up okay." Jax said as he sighed.

"There is something about her, that is driving me crazy. I want her so bad and I have no idea why." Jax said.

"He feels it too." I whispered.

"What the hell!" Jax yelled as he turned towards the door and I ducked.

"Then get to know her Jax. Do what you think is best. Just make sure you know what your doing." Lyla replied getting his attention away from the noise he heard.

"But what about the club?" He asked her

"What about it?" Lyla mumbled

"Lets say I do fall in love with her and she becomes my old lady. That means she will be apart of this club." Jax said and I could tell he was stressed.

"And?" Lyla asked

"Damn it you don't get it. We are dangerous. We have so many people who want to kill us and when they find out that Jax Teller has an old lady. She is going to become their first target." Jax said as he turned and stared at the wall.

"Jax, SAMCRO is a family and we protect our family. No one will let anything happen to Izzy. If she becomes your old lady and you know that. So get your head out of your ass and make up your mind." Lyla said.

I decided that I couldn't take any more so I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes.

I won't let him hurt me like Edward hurt me. I said to my self as I got up and walked outside. I saw the hall way was empty so I walked toward the bar and found Jax and Lyla drinking.

"Hey where are you going?" Jax said as he took a swig of his beer. Lyla looked up at me, I just kept walking.

"A walk" I mumbled as I walked pass them but Jax grabbed me.

"I wouldn't" He said and I looked at him.

"Leave me alone and go home to your wife." I said as I pushed him off of me and kept walking. I saw my uncle by the door.

"I'm going to take a walk I need to clear my head." I said to my uncle as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bells" My uncle said and I shook my head and started to walk out.

"I told you she has her mother's attitude." I heard Gemma say. from behind me and I just laughed.

I walked through the gate and started down the street. I don't know why I flipped out on him like that. I don't even know him. So, what if he had a baby. So, what if he had a wife. Why did I care so much, and why did it feel like my insides are being torn out of me? I was walking when I heard a motorcycle pull up and stop beside me.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hey" I heard a raspy voice and I knew it only belonged to one person.

"Look if you're here to take me back there, I don't want to go back so just drive away." I said as I started to walk away but he grabbed me.

"I'm not here to take you back darlin'." He said as he looked at me.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"So anyway what are you doing out here?" He asked as he turned off his engine.

"Just clearing my head" I said

"Bella wait!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around and saw Jax running with Juice and Halfsack.

"Well you can either stick around or you can hop on my bike and we can drive until we get tired." He said as he started his bike and handed me his helmet. I looked at him and turned and saw Jax getting closer.

I took the helmet and got on the back of the bike and put it on.

"Hold on tight spider monkey." He said as he speeds off and I laughed as I held onto him tightly.

"So anywhere you wanna go?" He yelled over the noise.

"Just take me away from here." I whispered in his ear as I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Hold on beautiful." He said as we passed the welcome to Charming sign.


	4. Chapter 4:  I wonder what she is doing?

**Chapter 4: I wonder what she is doing?**

**Bella's POV**

I held onto Happy as I felt the wind blowing my hair as we dodged through cars.

"You okay back there?" He asked as we drove through a yellow light.

"Yeah" I said as I hide my face into his cut. I felt the motorcycle starting to slow down so I stopped and saw we were heading for a red light.

"So you and Jax?" He asked.

"I just met him today Happy, but when I first saw him I got lost in his eyes and all I was thinking was I wanted him to be mine." I replied. He turned around and looked at me and saw my face.

"But" He asked as he faced toward the red light.

"But when he said all those things about having a kid and a wife it hurt like hell. I don't know why either." I said as the light turned green and he speed off again.

"Darling we got a lot to talk about when we get to the place I'm taken you." He said over the engine.

"Where exactly is the place?" I asked as I looked around and only saw a lot of trees.

"Oh god you're not going to kill me are you?" I asked

"Nah. Darling you're too hot to kill." He said as I heard him chuckle.

"Thats nice to know " I said as I started to laugh.

"We are almost there so cool your little hot self down. I know it's hard for you not to touch me." He said as he smirked at me.

"What?" I asked. _What the hell is he talking about_ I thought to my self.

"All I am saying is your holding on pretty tight there." He said

"But - you-said.." I stuttered and Happy started to laugh.

"Oh you're a dick." I said as I huffed.

He pulled into a bar looking place on the top of the bar it says "SONS OF ANARCHY NEVADA."

"Where are we?" I asked as we came to a stop and I got off the bike.

"Nevada" Happy smirked

"Well I know that jackass but what is this place?" I said as I took off my helmet and tired to fix my hair.

"This is part of SAMCRO. We supply our guns here." He said as he took off his helmet and started to walk toward the club but stopped and held out his hand.

I walked forward and grabbed it. "Now you are here with me got it. If anyone messes with you come get me okay?" He said as he looked at me. I just nodded my head. He leads me through the door.

"Hey look it's Happy. What's up man?" A guy called with black hair called and everyone stopped and looked at Happy.

"Welcome back man." A guy with gray hair said. Happy let go of my hand and hugged him.

"And who is this fine lady?" A guy with orange reddish hair asked as he looked me up and down and I just glared at him.

"Back off Jeff she's with me." Happy growled as he grabbed my hand again.

"My bad bro I didn't know you had a old lady congratulations." He said as he slapped Happy on the back. He turned around to walk where these two girls were grinding on each other. The guy with the gray beard smiled at me.

"Welcome sweetheart my name is Barry and I own this place." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said

"Right well I am sure you guys are tired from the long drive. Happy you know where your room is why don't you guys go lay down and I'll get Andy here to cook some dinner." Barry said

"That sounds great." Happy replied as he leads me back into the hall and into a room.

"So who is that, your second family or something?" I asked as I took off my shoes and laid down on the bed.

"Kinda I guess. I stay with them when I want to get away from Charming." Happy answered back as he took his shirt off and lay on the other side of me.

"Nice body." I said as I traced his abs with my finger.

"Told ya." He said with a smirk.

"Told me what?" I said as I began to let my finger go down lower.

"I told you, you couldn't keep your hands off of me." He said as he took a deep breath as I reached his jeans.

"Hmph" I said as I took my finger off his body and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey I didn't tell you to stop." He said as he got on top of me and stared into my eyes. I just sat there and stared at him, while he stared back finally he bent down to kiss me when.

-RING RING RING-

"Are you fucking kidding me? " He said as he bent down to get his cell phone.

"Hey it's not mine it's yours." I said as I smiled at him. He just shook his head and answered his phone.

"What" He growled into the phone.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**-

**Happy's POV**

I was getting ready to kiss this beautiful girl's lips when my phone rang.

"What" I growled into the phone.

"Hey there easy brother it's Bobby is Bella there with you?" Bobby's voice came into the phone.

"Oh hey Bobby." I said as I got off of Bella and sat at the edge of the bed. I heard her huff.

"Is she there?" He asked, I turned to look at Bella and saw her crawling down to the edge of the bed.

"Yeah she's here." I said as I felt her climbing into my lap.

"Is she okay?" He asked I could tell he was worried. I was about to answer when I felt Bella lips on my lips and it felt like heaven.

"Happy are you there?" He yelled and it brought me out of dreaming of fucking this girl.

"Yeah she's here." I said as I felt her climbing into my lap.

"Damn it Happy is she ok?" He yelled as Bella kept kissing me.

"Yeah she's fine Bobby she just needed to get away for bit. Charming was too much to handle." I said as I pulled the phone away from my mouth and I started to suck on her bottom lip.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked I looked at Bella and held out the phone for her. She rolled her eyes but answered it.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**-

**Bella's POV**

Happy pulled away from me and held out the phone. I decided to answer because I was not mad at my uncle I was mad at Jax.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Bella sweetie you had me worried are you okay? Where are you?" He said

"Uncle Bobby I'm fine. Don't worry I am with Happy so I'm safe. I don't want to tell you where I am. I know if I do you will come and get me I don't want that because I just want some time to my self." I said as Happy mouthed.

"Take of your shirt off."

I lifted my arms up as Happy took off my shirt then my bra and started to play with my nipples.

"Did I do something?" My uncle asked.

"No uncle Bobby it's not you. I just got overwhelmed with everything and just needed to get away." I said as I tried to hold in my moans.

"Okay sweetie and don't worry I'll kick his ass for you." He replied

"How did you-" I started to say.

"Lyla told me everything. I understand sweetie. But please come back to me soon everyone misses you like Gemma and Lyla." He said and I smiled.

"Okay I'll be home soon. I don't know when yet but soon promise." I said

"Okay sweetie. I'll let you go I love you." I heard him say.

"I love you too uncle Bobby." I said as I hung up and Happy looked at me.

"Everything okay?" He asked

"Everything is perfect." I said as I smiled at him and started to get up.

"And where do you think your going miss?" He asked and I decided to tease him bit.

"To take a shower I'm tired." I replied as I fake yawned

"The hell you are." He said as he pulled me down then pushed me up to the pillows.

"You're mine tonight." He growled as he started to take off his jeans. My only thought was.

_I'M IN HEAVEN _

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile, in Charming **

Jax sat at the club house sipping on a beer. He stood up when he saw Bobby come out of the meeting room.

"Is she with Happy?" Jax asked

"She's with him and she's safe." Bobby replied as he sat down.

"What the fuck is she doing with Happy." Jax asked this pissed him off because she was with another guy.

"Getting away from you brother." Bobby said as Chucky gave him a beer.

"What why?" Jax asked _he had no idea what happened and why she's mad and why she just took off like that._

"Because she heard everything, you and Lyla were talking about. She likes you. She is confused as to why she likes you. She just met you but, it broke her heart hearing everything you and Lyla were talking about." Bobby said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Bobby I-" Jax started to say but Bobby held up his hand and got up with his beer.

"Look right now I want to hurt you for making her go away I want to hurt you for hurting her." Bobby said.

"But- I" Jax started to say

"But I understand you guys are both confused why you have these feelings for each other when you just met. I know you really didn't mean to hurt her." Bobby said as he stared at Jax and he nodded.

"But you need to understand she's the only niece I got okay. She is special to me. If you break her or hurt again, brother or not I will kick your ass." Bobby growled as he walked outside.

Jax sat there on the stool confused as hell but also a little scared.

"I've never seen him so scary before. I think you really pissed him off." Chucky said

"Shut the hell up Chucky." Jax said as he threw a towel at Chucky and started to walk toward his bedroom. He opened his door and laid down on his bed. Jax started to close his eyes when he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." Jax growled as he turned away from the door.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Gemma asked as she opened the door and walked in the room.

"Ma I don't wanna talk right now." Jax said as he put the pillow over his head.

"Well too bad because I do." She said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She took a long drag and then turned to face Jax.

"Look son I know you are confused about these feelings you have for Bella. Believe me I've been there before." She replied as she sat down on the bed.

"How the fuck would you know?" He said as he sat up.

"Look I don't know who the hell you think your talking to? I'm your mother not one of these crow eaters you will show me respect!" Gemma said as she yelled at her son.

"Sorry ma" Her son said as he put his head down in shame.

"Should be and now shut up and let me talk . The feeling you have right now is the same feeling Clay had for me." Gemma said as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Ma you and Clay already knew each other when you started to get feelings for him. While you were married to dad. You don't know what I am feeling right now so please just leave." Jax replied to his mother. But, little did he know his mother knows exactly what her son is going through.

"Boy if you don't shut up and let me finish I am going to take off my boot and throw it at you." Gemma said to her son.

"I would like to see you try." Jax mumbled

"Excuse me?" She said as she started to take off her boots.

"I said sorry ma." Jax said

"Good now back to what I was saying. Let me guess, when you first laid eyes on her you wanted to claim her as yours right?" Gemma asked and Jax nodded.

"And as soon as you stared into her brown eyes you got lost in them right?" Again his mom asked and again Jax nodded.

"And when you saw her run out that door all you wanted was to chase her down and protect her?" Gemma asked and Jax just looked down.

"And when you saw her ride away with another guy. Who happened to be your brother, and your club member. All you wanted to do was chase them down and kill him?" Gemma asked and Jax was in shock because everything his mom is saying is true.

"How did you-" He asked his mother

"Like I said son I KNOW what your going through because I WENT through it with your father and Clay." His mother replied.

"Ma I-" He tried to say but Gemma just looked at him.

"If you care for this girl so much then you need to get to know her better. AND SHOW EVERYONE IN THIS CLUB THAT SHE IS YOURS." Gemma said

"But ma I.." He tried to say again.

"Son I can already see it. She is the one who will be wearing that crow tattoo. She will be your old lady and a mother to your son. If you want any of that to happen then you need to stand your ground and stop fucking with the crow eaters. Start thinking about Bella." Gemma said.

As she walked out of her son's room and leaned against the door. All she could think about was Jaxs' father. How she hurt him so bad by fucking Clay and falling in love with him. She decided to go and try to find her husband.

She walked out to the bar to see Chucky cleaning glasses.

"Chucky have you seen my old man?" Gemma asked

"He's outside Gemma." Chucky said as he went back to cleaning glasses.

Gemma walked out side to see Clay and Tig siting on the bench talking.

"Clay" Gemma called. Clayed looked up to see his old lady walking toward him.

"Hello my queen." He said as she reached him but he could tell something was wrong with her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked she just nodded her head.

"Can we go home for a bit please I just want to lay down in my own bed with you?" Gemma begged

"Of course " Clay said as he got off the bench grabbed Gemma's hand and led her to his bike.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" He asked his wife as he handed her his helmet.

"Everything is perfect." She said as she got on his bike and turned to see Jax looking out the window staring at them.

She hoped and prayed to god that her son and Happy's relationship does not end up like Clay and Gemma's late husband. She took one last look and saw he was gone she decided that he needs to make his own choices so she held onto Clay as they raced down the street.

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Jax POV**

Jax sat there and watched his mother leave the room. All he could think about was Bella bending over to pick up Abel and her crew tattoo showing. How he wanted Bella to be Abel's mother, and he wanted Bella to be his old lady. He heard a motorcycle and jumped up to look out the window thinking it was Bella and Happy but, only saw Clay and Gemma leaving. He looked at his mother and saw the worry in her eyes.

Jax hates to say it but he fell for a girl he knew nothing about. But he is hoping to change that when he sees her again.. Jax sat down on his bed and started to close his eyes all he could think of was..._I WONDER WHAT BELLA IS DOING RIGHT NOW_


	5. Chapter 5:  I'm coming home

**Chapter 5: I'm coming home**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to see the sun shining into the room through the windows.

"Ugh" I groaned as all my muscles felt stiff. I tried to get up but as I moved I hissed because my body stung so bad.

"Baby try to not move to much or it will hurt worse." Happy's raspy voice said as he hands slid between my waist.

"Ugh" I groaned as I turned over and faced him.

"I am sorry, you should of told me you were a virgin. I would have taken it slow with yah." He said I saw his face turn into a frown.

"Hey I wanted this. I wanted to forget everything that happened." I told him as I stared into his eyes.

"You mean you wanted to forget about Jax?" He asked _shit I fucked up_ I thought to my self.

"Happy I-" I tried to explain but his face harden at me .

"Go take a shower then come in here we need to talk." He said as he turned to face the door. I looked at him for a second and I felt so bad.

_Way to go Bells you fucked up big time_. I said to my self as I got out of bed. I guess I moved to fast because everything stung at once.

"Fuck" I yelled he turned and looked at me and then sat up to try to help me.

"I'm fine. I can do it my self." I growled as I pushed through the pain and got up and walked toward the bathroom. I turned on the shower when I heard the door close I guess Happy left**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Happy's POV**

I woke up to hear a groan to see Bella trying to move.

"Baby try not to move to much or it will hurt worse." I said as I slide my hands to pull her back into my arms.

"Ugh" She groaned again as she turned to me. It killed me to see her in pain.

"I'm sorry you should of told me you were a virgin I would have taken it slow with yah." I said to her. To tell you the truth I was pissed to find out she was a virgin. But then again it was my fault I never asked until I broke through her wall.

"Hey I wanted this. I wanted to forget about everything that happened." She said as she stared me in the eyes.

"You mean you wanted to forget Jax." I asked and I saw her starting to frown.

"Happy I-" She tried to say but I just stared at her.

"Go take a shower when you're done me and you need to talk." I said as I faced toward the wall. I could feel her eyes burning the back of my head. But really she had no reason to be mad at me she used me for sex to just forget about Jax.

I guessed she moved to fast because as she got up she yelled. I tried to help her up but she glared at me.

"I'm fine. I can do it my self." She hissed as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom door and slammed it. I just sat there for a few seconds. I grabbed my helmet and then got up and walked out to the bar.

"Trouble in paradise with the old lady?" Jeff asked at me as he threw me a beer.

"Nah man just got some shit on my mind." I said to him but he knew I was lying. This boy knows me to well.

"Whats going on bro, tell me the truth." He said as he patted the seat next to him. I glared at him but sat down anyway. I put the helmet on the bar as I opened my beer.

"She's not my old lady. Hell I just meet her. She is really Bobby's niece." I said as I took a swig of my beer.

"Shit man" He said as he looked at me.

"And that's not even the bad part." I said as I looked down.

"It gets worse?" He asked

"Oh yeah. That girl, well Jax is in love with her." I said and all the sudden I heard him spit out his beer.

"What the fuck man?" The prospect yelled as the beer landed all over him.

"Shut the fuck up prospect, but Jax Teller?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"Damn dude so what are you going to do?" He asked and I sat there and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to take her home to him. It's where she belongs." I answered back as I played with my hands.

"Did you fuck her?" Jeff asked me and I stood there for a second.

"Yeah man and she was a virgin." I said as I shook my head.

"Damn bro you're so screwed." He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah I know man. Look I'm going to be out by the bike when Bella comes out tell her to come outside okay man we are leaving." I said as I stood up and finished my beer then grabbed my helmet.

"All right killer take it easy and next time be carful with who your sticking your dick in." Jeff said as he hugged me I just looked at him and shook my head and went to sit by my bike.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**-

**Jeff's POV**

I watched as Happy left to go outside. Shit I felt so bad for him. I turned back to the beer and looked at the prospect.

"Yoo give me another beer." I said as I sat down

"Are you going to spit it all over me again?" He asked me.

"If you don't give me my fucking beer I'm going to put my size 12 boot so far up your ass you will cry mommy." I said as I grabbed him by the collar he just looked at me and then hurried up and gave me a beer.

"Good boy" I said as I opened it and took a sip.

"Mmm nice and cold just the way I like it." I said as I smirked at the prospect.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bella POV**

The shower felt so good on my body it made all of the tenderness go away, but I was still sore as fuck. I got dressed in ripped jeans, a black race back tank top and black sneakers. I looked and saw Happy was not in the room. I thought he maybe in was the bar. So I went outside to the bar and saw Jeff and the prospect sitting there. It looked like they were fighting.

"Ahem" I said as I cleared my throat. They stopped and looked at me. Jeff smiled at me.

"Morning princess. How was your night with Happy did yah sleep well?" He said while he smirked at me.

"Screw you, where is he?" I asked

"He's outside waiting for you by the bike. He said it's time to roll out." Jeff replied while he looked me up and down.

"Hey ass hole my face is up here." I said as I saw him starring at my boobs.

"Yeah I know." He said as he kept starring so, I took off one of my shoes and throw it at him.

"Fuck" He yelled as he held his one eye.

"Thats what you get for being a smart ass." I said as I walked past him.

"Bye prospect" I said as I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Bye darling" He said as he hugged me back.

I turned around and saw Jeff glaring at me and I just smiled.

"Bitch" He mumbled

"Dick" I said as I walked out the door to hear the prospect laughing while Jeff told him to shut up.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Happy's POV**

I was siting on my bike waiting for Bella when I heard her mumbled dick I looked and...

"Fuck me" I said to my self as I took in what she was wearing. Her ripped jeans fit in al the right places and that tank top, oh god, it showed off her breasts. God if Jax wasn't my brother I would fuck the shit out of her. Oh wait I already did. I said as I smiled to my self.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked as she walked up to me and took the helmet that was in my hands

"Nothing darling" I said as I started my bike and got on. I patted the back for her. All she did was huff but got on.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**-

**Mean while back in Forks**

**Charlie's POV **

It's been a few days since Bells was gone and I already missed her. I was siting on my chair when I heard a knock on the door. I was getting ready to call for Bella to get it but realized she was in Charming. I walked up to the front door with my gun in my hand. I stopped and glared at the door when I saw who it was.

_What the fuck does this kid want_. I said to my self as I saw the guy who broke my baby girl's heart.

"What do you want Cullen?" I growled at him.

"Hi Mr Swan is Bella here?" Edward asked as he smiled at me but frowned when he saw the gun.

"Why do you care kid you broke her heart? I could shoot you right now and stuff you in my freezer and no one will ever suspect a thing." I said as I smirked as he started to back up.

"I-I-I-" He said and I just laughed.

"You better be scared of me kid you're lucky me and your father are really close friends." I said to him and he just frowned.

"I wanted to say I was sorry to her. Is she here?" He asked as he peeked into the house.

I click the gun and he jumped and step back. "No she is currently living with her uncle." I said as I crossed my arms.

"And where would that might be?" He asked

_Wow this kid had some balls _I thought to my self "None of your damn business Cullen get the fuck off my porch before I kill you." I said as I slammed the door on his face.

I walked back and sat on my chair. I had to make a phone call. I stared and searched for the number I was looking for.

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Bella's POV**

I was siting there holding on to Happy as I noticed we kept going further and further into Nevada.

"I thought we are going home?" I asked over the roar of the engine.

"We are. I'm just gotta make a pit stop before we go home." He said as he speed up.

After an hour later we pulled up to this old cabin. Happy stopped the bike and signaled for me to get off.

"Is this the part when you kill me?" I asked as I took off my helmet.

"Nope" He said

"Oh I get it. This is the part when you let me get a 10 second start so I can run and scream for help. When there is no one around." I said as I stared at him.

"Will you just shut the hell up and follow me." He said as he leads me to the back of the cabin. There I saw a swing set. I looked over to see Happy's face has dropped while he was looking at the swings.

"This is my mom's and dad's cabin. We used to live here during the summer." Happy said as he stared at the house.

"My dad was a big drinker. He used to drink a lot and, when he was drunk he would always beat the shit out of my mom." Happy said

"So every time we hear him struggling to open the door, my mom would tell me to go outside and sit on the swing set. Cover my ears so I didn't hear my mama yell out in pain. She told me to keep them covered until she comes out and gets me."

Happy said as he sat on the swings. He told me to take the other swing next to him. I looked at him weird but did what I was told.

"I would sit out here for hours with my ears covered. I could hear things being thrown, my mom yelling out in pain. I could hear the sound of my dad's belt slapping on my mom's body. I wanted so bad to go in there and help her but I was only seven. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat and waited. Finally when she would come out she would be covered in bruises. I guess she saw my face because she always told me my dad did it to her because he loved her. She would walk over and grab the other swing and sit down and started to swing with me. She always used to tell me _go as fast as you can baby boy and close your eyes and pretend like your flying like the angel you are_." Happy said as he looked down to the ground and I was just speechless.

"We would sit and pretend like we were flying for hours until finally we hear the door slam and we knew he was gone. I would go get ready for bed, while my mom tucked me in and told me stories about how she always wanted a better life for me. She used to cry because she thought she was a bad mother. But she was never a bad mother. She was the only woman I needed in my life." Happy said as he kept swinging higher and higher.

"One day it got worse. I was playing on the floor. When my dad yanked the front door open and charged after my mom. I was scared. I tried to pull him away from her but she yelled at me and told me to go outside and cover my ears and wait for her." He said as he got off the swing and started to walk to the back door. He turned around and held out his hand. I looked at it for a second but grabbed it as we walked through the back door.

"As I was walking out the back door my mom yelled at me that everything was going to be all right and she made me promise no matter what happens I was never to come inside. I would wait for her outside." Happy said as he walked over to the stairs he got on the second step and sat down. I looked at him and walked up to the third step sat down and put my legs around his body as I held on to him.

"I was waiting for her for what seems like hours. When suddenly I heard my mom begging him to stop she said she was sorry. After that I heard a loud bang it was so loud I jumped and fell off the swing." Happy said and I sat there being silent.

"I heard the door slam and my dad's car raced down the road. I waited a couple minutes then I walked in the house. I found my mother in a big pool of blood right there." He said as he pointed near the couch.

"He raped her then shot her. I raced over to her and threw a blanket over her. I looked down and saw her smiling at me. She told me she was sorry, and that she loved me. She told me that I will always be her special man." Happy said as he put his head down in his hands and I could tell he was crying.

"That day my mother died in my arms." Happy said as he got up and grabbed my hand and took me up stairs.

"On August 24th I lost the best thing that ever happened to me." Happy said as he leads me through a bedroom. The walls were yellow with flowers. In the middle of the room was a yellow bed.

"Happy-" I tried to say but he stopped me.

"I ended up moving to Charming with my grandmother. I got older and joined SAMCRO. I found out my dad was in a local bar so I raced down there. I stopped outside the bar and took a deep breath. I walked in and saw my dad smiling with a little girl on his lap and an older girl next to him, holding his hand. He got another family he didn't even give a fuck about me or my dead mother." Happy said as he stood against the wall.

"I walked up to him and he gasped. He knew I was back to finish what my mother couldn't. He got up and put the little girl on the older girls' lap and told them that he loved them. They were confused when they saw him walking out with me. I could tell that his wife knew what I was going to do. She was begging me not to hurt him. She begged me to spare him. But, I ignored them and took my dad out to the parking lot." Happy said as he looked at me.

"I beat the shit out of him. I made him pay for what he did to my mother. Some people saw us fight so they called the cops. As the cops pulled up I got my gun out and I shot him 3 times in the heart and 16 times everywhere else. The cops took me away and that was the first time I spent in jail." Happy said as he smiled.

"After I got out, I got my first tattoo." He said as he pointed to the first happy face that was on the very top of all the rest.

"You see Bella I never cared so much about a girl since my ma died. But then you showed up. The day you stepped foot into that club you had me wrapped around your little finger." He said as he grabbed my hands and I smiled at him.

"But Bella I'm not good for you." He said

_Are you fucking kidding me!_ I said to myself. I glared at him and yanked my hands out of his and pushed him back.

"I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE SAYING THAT TO ME!" I yelled at him while I walked down the stairs and walked out the front door slamming it. I walked over to his bike and turned around and saw him following me.

"Bella what the fuck!" He yelled as he caught up with me.

"Don't sit there and say you're not good for me. Whats the real reason am I ugly? Do I suck at kissing? Does my morning breath bother you?" I yelled at him and he glared at me he actually fucking glared at me.

"I just fucking told you I am not good enough for you Bella" He yelled

"Whatever I wanna go home." I said as I went to grab the helmet but he pushed me against the bike.

"Have you not been fucking paying attention to me? I fuck girls for the hell of it. I don't know what I want. I don't even know if I want a relationship." Happy growled at me and I just stared at him.

"And I'm okay with that." I said and he growled at me even louder.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me. I'm not good for you because I will end up breaking your heart, and I don't want to do that." He yelled in my face.

"You deserve better. You deserve Jax." He whispered in my ear.

"Jax is a dick." I said in a calm tone.

"You don't even know the boy. He has been through so much shit and you're judging him because of what you heard." He said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"I know how he-" I just say but he turned around and glared at me.

"His father John Teller died in a motorcycle accident. While his mom Gemma was fucking Clay when she was married to John." He said and I looked at him.

"We all have mommy and daddy problems." I said as I crossed my arms.

"He fell in love with a girl name Tara. He loved her. They were high school sweethearts. He was planing on marrying the girl. When she dumped him because she wanted him to give up the club and move with her far away from here." Happy said as he started walking back toward me and turned my face so his lips were close to my ear.

"We can't always get what we want." I hissed at him.

"He fucked girls to get rid of what Tara did. She broke his heart Bella. He was about to give up hope when he married Wendy. She seemed perfect but she was addicted to crank. Then once again when Jax was about to give up. She told him she was pregnant. That was the only thing that made him want to live again." Happy growled at me and I just glared back.

"Life is a bitch, deal with it." I said to him.

"When she was 8 months pregnant with his son she OD'ed. If Gemma would of never found her. That baby and her would be dead." Happy's raspy voice whispered in my ear.

"They had to deliver the baby early. He was premature the chances of him making it was only 30%. After Jax found out he threw papers at her face while she was at the hospital. Saying he was done with her and he wanted custody of Abel." Happy said as he touched my arm and I shivered.

"Everyone has their relationship problems." I said as I crossed my arms again.

"Abel became strong and got out of the toaster, as Jax likes to call it." Happy said as he cracked a smile and I grinned.

"Ever since that baby boy has been home, Wendy has been up his ass." Happy said as he shook his head.

"But I thought he threw papers at her." I asked

"He did. She refused to sign them. So instead Jax went to court. The judge found out everything, Wendy did while pregnant with Abel. He gave them two months to see if things get better. If not then 1 week from today Jax will be a free man." Happy said as he looked at me.

"Well then what the fuck am I supposed to do?" I said as I put my chin down.

"Show him what kind of amazing loving girl you are. Be a mother to his kid. Get a crow tattoo and god damn it become his old lady." Happy said as he lifted my chin up.

"What the fuck. I am too young to be his old lady. Come back to me when I am 67 then I'll become it." I said and he just chuckled.

"What" I asked

"You got a lot to learn my love." He said as he handed me my helmet and I took it and put it on.

"Look I might not be able to become your man but I can still be your brother and always have your back." Happy said as he kissed my cheek.

"Ewww you're nasty you fucked your sister. **YOU'RE A DUPONT EWW**" I said as I hit him and he just sat there confused

"What the hell is a Dupont?" He asked and I smiled.

"I visited Delaware once and I learned some of the history. The story is, there was this family named Dupont. They were rich and everything. They didn't want to share their wealth so they fucked their siblings or cousins to keep the wealth in the family. To this day they are still doing it." I said and he just sat there.

"Crazy basterds" He said and I chuckled.

"Look give Jax a chance he is amazing and he will treat you right." Happy said as he stared at me.

"Okay" I said he just smiled he took off on the bike. He explained to me what an old lady was and he told me everything there is to know about the club.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**-

**Jax POV**

I have been a mess without Bella. Here I finally understand my feelings for her. I don't feel whole it feels like something is missing. My ma said that when Bella left with Happy she took half of my heart with her. My mother always had a way with words. I was siting there on my bed when I heard a motorcycle. I looked up to see Happy helping Bella get off the bike. As soon as I saw this, I threw open my door and walked out to the bar area and went outside.

I saw Bella look at me then look at Happy. He nodded at her and gave her a little push.

"Hey" Her angel like voice said as she walked over toward me.

"Hey darlin' " I said and she smiled at me. Oh god that smile is breath taking.

"Look I know you're having the same feelings like I am but I just want to take it one day at a time. I just got here and I all ready fell in love with a guy I don't even know." She said as she stared at me.

"I know how you feel. Hell I don't even know you but it felt like you took half of my heart with you when you left with Happy." I said and her eyes grew wider.

"Oh my god I had the same feeling. Like when I left I felt like I left half of me with you." She said

"Why are we having these feelings?" She asked me as she snuggled into my arms. I saw everyone watching us.

"I don't know darlin' but I sure as hell ain't complaining. You're beautiful I want to get to know you better." I said to her. 

"I-" I tried to say but she kissed me. This beautiful goddess was kissing me and it felt like heaven. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up some. We finally pulled apart. She laid her forehead against mine and smiled at me.

Everyone clapped and whistled. I turned and saw Happy going inside. I had to have a talk with him later but right now it's all about this goddess in my arms right now.

"Come on I will take you back to my room and we can get to know each other better." I said as I grabbed her hand we walked inside to see Happy and Juice at the bar drinking a beer. Happy saw us and held up his beer to us. Bella smiled and walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. When Happy nodded she kissed him on the cheek then grabbed my hand and took me to my room. I stared at her for a second.

"So what happened between you and Happy when you guys left." I asked I could tell they were hiding something.

"Nothing happened baby we just sat there and talked. He really opened my eyes and told me what a wonderful guy you are." She said as she smiled.

I could tell the smile didn't reach her eyes. I was about to say something to her when all the sudden she attacked me and started to kiss me. I held onto her as I pushed her on the bed and I got on top of her.

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Happy's POV**

We pulled up to the garage and I cut the engine and saw Gemma coming toward us.

"There you are I was worried about you. Are you okay baby girl?" She asked Bella.

"Yeah Gemma I am fine. I'm sorry for worrying you I just had to get away for a bit to clear my head and to see if I was crazy." Bella said

"Oh baby you ain't crazy look we are having a family dinner tomorrow come over and you can help me cook." The queen said as she hugged Bella.

"I would love that." Bella said as she hugged Gemma back.

"Your ass better be there too killer." Gemma said as she walked over and hugged me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Gem." I said as I kissed her on her on the cheek. I looked over and saw Jax standing by the door.

"Go talk to him." I said to Bella as I saw them both staring at each other.

"But Happy?" She whined

"Girl don't you make me throw you over my shoulder and take you over there." I said as I looked at her.

"Fine" She huffed and walked over there. I saw them talking when all the sudden I saw Bella kissing Jax. I looked down and decided I couldn't see anymore. So I walked inside and found Juice by the bar.

"Whats up bro?" I said as I sat down next to him. While Chucky gave me a beer.

"Nothing killer just thinking. What about you?" He asked I took a swig of my beer and nodded.

"Same here" I said, we sat there and talked for a while. When all the sudden Jax and Bella walked in. I saw them staring at me so I held my beer up for them. Bella smiled and walked over toward me.

"We will talk tomorrow okay I just want to lay down and I don't know maybe get laid." She said as she whispered but laughed at the last part.

"Get out of here kid." I said as I smiled at her.

"I love you Hap thanks you for everything." She said as she looked into my eyes I nodded at her. She smiled and kissed me. Then walked back over to Jax and led him to the back rooms. I turned around and saw everyone outside so I grabbed Juice and our beers and we joined them.

"Oh god what the fuck does this bitch want?" We heard Gemma we all looked up and glared. She walked over and smiled.

"What the fuck do you want bitch." Gemma said

"Nice to see you too Gemma is Jax here we need to talk." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry but right now he is fucking his girlfriend. Came back tomorrow I'm sure they will be done by then." I said as I looked at her.

"Nice to see you too killer." She said as she smiled. I just rolled my eyes and took a swig of my beer.

"You're not welcome here so go home." Clay said as he stood near his old lady.

"It's a free country and I'm welcome anywhere." She said

"Look bitch-" Gamma said but she just laughed a Gemma.

"Well I guess I'll just wait here. I don't start work till tomorrow so I got all day." She said asshe smirked.

I sent a fast text to Jax telling him what was going on. A few seconds later Jax and Bella walked out and Jax froze.

"What are you doing here?" He said

"Did you miss me sweet heart?" She said as she went up to Jax to kiss him but he just moved.

Bella sat down on the picnic table next to Happy

_AN - re edit on 3/3/13_


	6. Chapter 6: Getting a house

**Chapter 6: Getting a house **

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting at the bench next to Happy while watching Jax talk to a girl.

"Who is that?" I attempted to whisper to Happy but I pretty much failed at it.

"That's Jaxs' junkie ex wife." Gemma answered out loud.

"Wait Abel's mother?" I asked as I stared at the blonde haired bimbo.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I asked to who ever was whiling to answer.

"I don't know probably trying to win Jax back because their court date is next week." Clay said to me. _Wonderful_ I thought to my self.

"But don't worry darling that won't happen I promise." Gamma tries to tell me. But, for some reason I couldn't believe that.

"Oh god here comes the crank whore." Chibs mumbled as everyone sat up and looked at them.

"Hey" Jax said as he walked over to us and kept his eyes on me the whole time.

"What is she doing here?" Gemma said as she glared at Wendy. Jax turned and looked at his mother.

"Ma relax she just wants to see Abel." Jax said to his mother. As if it was nothing to worry about. After the shit Happy told me I think Jax needs to be a little worried.

"You're going to let that crank whore see your son? The same crank whore who almost killed him with all the drugs she was doing?" Gemma growled at her son.

"Umm I'm standing right here you know." She said as she glared at Gemma. I rolled my eyes and took Happy's beer out of his hand and took a long sip.

"And your point is?" Happy said as he tried to take the beer back but I slapped his hand away.

"Ma she's clean and besides Abel's her son too. I can't tell her she can't see her son." Jax said

"Yeah Gemma I'm clean. I just want to see Abel." Wendy said. _Wow this bitch really needs to learn to shut the fuck up. _I thought to myself.

"You really should start learning how to keep your mouth shut darling." I said as I took another sip of the beer that I stole from Happy. I could feel all eyes on me.

"Excuse me?" Wendy tried to play dumb and I just smirked.

"I said you should really learn to keep your mouth shut and not talk unless you're spoken to." I said as I repeated myself to her.

"And you are?" She asked as she looked me up and down.

"See something you like?" I asked her and everyone was just watching what was going on.

"Nope I just see a biker whore." She said as she smirked. That pissed Happy off because he stood up. I pushed him back down.

"No I ain't a whore. I actually mean something to these people. Now you're the whore darling." I said as I sat back down and Happy smirked.

"You didn't answer my question?" She said as if I didn't just say anything.

"And you didn't answer mine." I said as I smiled at her she was about to say something but Gamma cut her off.

"Jax you're not taking her to see Abel." Gemma said as she walked over toward me and glared at Wendy.

"Ma you can't tell her she can't see her own kid." Jax said

"Oh yes the hell I can. She almost tried to kill my grandson she ain't going near him." Gemma said as she glared at Jax.

"Ma-" Jax tried to say.

"Damn it Jax are you fucking dumb. Do you even remember why you're going to court next week?" Gemma yelled and I jumped.

"You didn't tell her?" Wendy asked Jax and everyone stared at Wendy.

"Nah I never got the chance." Jax said as he gave Wendy a look that said shut the fuck up.

"Tell me what?" Gemma replied and Jax sighed.

"The judge called me and Jax last week. He said that Jax won custody of Abel but, I am allowed to see him. If it was okay with Jax. So we made an agreement saying that I as Abel's mother can see him four times a week with Jax watching me."

Wendy smiled as if she was proud of herself "What!" Gemma yelled and everyone kind of jumped a little.

"I'm not done." Wendy said

"We also set up an agreement saying that me and Jax are still considered married until March 22nd." Wendy said as she smiled at Jax and he frowned and looked at me. I just glared at him.

"Bella" He said as he went to grab my arm but I pushed him back.

"Don't touch me." I said as I looked at Gemma and walked inside the bar.

"Why the long face sweet heart." Chucky said as he came over toward me.

"It's just been a long day Chucky can I get a bottle of water?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Anything for my favorite person in the world." He said as he gave me a bottle of water. I smile and took a sip when I felt someone sit next to me.

"You all right baby?" He said to me and I tried my best to ignore him.

"Mhm" I said and took another sip of my water. He turned the stool around so I was facing him and he grabbed my hand.

"Bells I need to take her to see Abel. When I get back me and you will talk okay?" He said to me like that would make me feel any better.

"Jax sweetie come on our son waiting for us." She said as she stood at the door. He dropped his head.

"I'll be back. I promise." He said as he got up.

"Have fun" I said as I went to Jaxs' room. I see my cell phone was lit up. I went to check it. 7 missed call from...daddy the screen read I laid down on the bed. I thought to myself I am so screwed I clicked redial and he pick up on the first ring.

"ISABELLA MARIA SWAN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" My father's angry voice floated through the cell phone.

"Well hello to you to daddy." I said as I tried to make things better but it just got worse.

"Cut the shit. Where the fuck were you? I called two days ago and I come to find out that you left with some biker guy. Bella what did I tell you about them?" He yelled and I frowned. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked to see Happy.

"Come in" I whispered toward him. He nodded and sat with me on the bed.

"Dad things got tough around here and I needed to get away for a bit. So I went with a friend. We went to Nevada I am 19 years old. It's not like you can ground me or tell me what to do anymore." I said into the phone.

"I know Bells and do you have any idea how much that is killing me. Knowing that I can't do anything about the shit you do?" He mumbled

"Sorry daddy." I whispered into the phone.

"Cullen stopped by yesterday he was asking for you." Charlie said and I froze.

"Are you okay?" His panicked voice rang through the phone and Happy laughed.

"What" I hissed into the phone and Happy gave me a weird look .

"Dad you didn't-'" I started to say but he cut me off.

"No Bells I didn't tell him shit. But he is going to find out soon about it from someone in town. I saw him talking to Jacob today." He said

"Does Jacob know?" I asked

"I don't know Bells just be careful and call me all right. I love you I got to go." He said as I heard a horn beep in the background.

"I will daddy I love you too and where are you going?" I asked as I was getting nosey.

"Well this hot piece of stud has a date tonight with Sue Clearwater." My daddy said.

"Sue as in Leah and Seth's mother from La Push?" I asked him.

"Yup" He said.

"And she is picking you up?" I asked again as I tried to keep my laugh in.

"Mhm" Was all he said.

"Oh god dad your so cool getting a girl to pick you up for your first date." I said as I laughed.

"Hey I offered to take her in the police car but she said no." Charlie said as he laughed.

"Wow okay then have fun daddy I love you and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I said

"Oh shut up." He said as he hung up the phone. I laughed and turned toward Happy who was starring at me.

"Who's Edward?" Happy asked me. I sighed and started to get up.

"No one" I said as I tried to get up. He held me down so I couldn't move.

"Happy let go." I said and he glared at me.

"Tell me" He said

"No" I growled at him.

"Bella who the fuck is he." Happy growled and glared at me.

"Fine I'll tell you, damn!" I yelled at him and he smirked.

"Dick" I said as I laid in his arms again.

"Hey you like this dick." He said as he put my hands on his jeans and I just chuckled.

"Anyway I met Edward during sophomore year in high school. I was the nerd who loved books. He was the guy everyone loved." I said as I looked at him and he nodded at me to continue.

"Everything was going great when I began dating him. Everyone started to like me. I suddenly was popular. But everything changed when senior year happened. One day I got a text message from Edward's best friend Mike telling me Edward wanted to meet me in the stairwell. I lied to my teacher and told her I didn't feel well. She wrote me a pass to the nurses office. When I reached the stairwell I heard someone moaning so I opened the door. Thats where I found my best friend having sex with my boyfriend. They didn't even bother to look up and notice I was there watching them. Instead they kept going. After that I tried to stay clear of them but I failed miserably. I loved Edward he was my first love. I thought he was going to be the guy I would marry right after high school but I was so wrong." I said to Happy as I sat up and stared at the wall. He sat up too and took my hand.

"On the last day of school he showed up at my house and took me into the forest. Saying it was a nice day to take a walk. The dummy I was, I agreed and went with him. It felt like we were walking for hours when he finally stopped and faced me. He began telling me that he and his family are moving. He then started to yell. He told me he couldn't date me anymore. He slapped me and told me I was ugly and I was a nerd. He told me he didn't love me that he just used me so he could pass his class and join football. He slapped me again and told me that his parents and his family thought of me as their toy. Now they were bored with me. They wanted to move to find another weak human." I said as my eyes started to water. Happy wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as I started to cry.

"After that day I changed everything about me. To prove to not only Edward but to everyone that I was not the weak human anymore. But it failed, whenever someone mentions his name. I would break down and cry. I loved him to death and he just threw me aside like an old toy." I said as I turned toward Happy and cried into his arms.

"I'm still weak and breakable. I'm scared Jax is going to hurt me like Edward did." I mumbled against his cut.

"I won't let Jax hurt you and I won't let that Edward punk near you. I promise baby your safe with me." Happy whispered in my ear.

"What happened?" Jaxs' voice filled the room.

"Take me to your room. I can't face him yet." I whispered into Happy's ear. He nodded and picked me up.

"Nothing brother I got it. I'm putting her in my room so she can sleep." Happy said as he carried me out of Jax s room and into his.

"Want me to stay?" He asked as he put me down on the bed.

"No go talk to Jax I can tell he is mad." I said as I coughed.

"All right there are t-shirts in the dresser 2nd drawer down. In the closet there are sweat pants hanging up next to my jeans.. Go ahead and get changed I'll be back soon." He said as he shut the door behind him as he left

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Happy's POV**

I walked out of my room and went to find Jax. I saw him sitting at the bar talking to Chucky.

"Hey man" I said as I sat down.

"Hey" He said to me.

"Look man don't be mad all right." I tried to say but he just ignored me.

"Dude I don't know what the fuck is going on between you too but I don't like it." Jax said as he looked up and saw Gemma watching us.

"Bro chill I ain't trying to steal your girl. I love her like a little sister man. Me and her we get each other. " I said as I looked over at Gemma and saw her frowning. She was probably scared me and him would start fighting.

"Bro I just don't understand why she tells you shit and not me." He said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Look man you just met her all right she is still getting used to you. You need to get to know her Jax." I said to him ugh god I sound like a pussy ass bitch.

"I know I am just worried." He said

"Man stop being a pussy and talk to her. Show her the Teller charm." I said as I punched him in the arm.

"You better go. I think Gemma wants to talk to you." I said as I pointed at her. Jax sighed but nodded.

"All right man thanks." He said as he got up and started to walk over toward her.

"Yoo bro" I called over toward him.

"Yeah" He asked as he turned around and looked at me.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you, brother, or not got it." I said and he nodded and went with his mom outside.

I took a deep breath sat down at the bar Chucky was doing dishes while I was thinking. I fucking loved this girl. The same girl that was meant for my brother, my fellow club member. I wanted her all to myself. I wanted to be the one who kisses those soft lips every night and hold her and just god I needed her. _She ain't yours Happy you need to let her go _my mind told me and I hated how right he was. Bella wasn't mine she is Jaxs.'

"Hey you all right?" I heard Clay say as he walked up toward me and took me out of lala land.

"Yeah" I said as I asked Chucky to get me a shot.

"You love her don't yah?" Clay asked as Chucky gave him a beer and me a shot I looked at him.

"How the fuck-" I started to say but he smiled.

"I've been there before brother believe me." Clay said as he opened his beer.

"Do you?" He asked me again. I sighed at him "yeah" was all I said as I downed the shot.

"Wow I never thought I would see the day that the killer was falling hard for a girl." Clay said and I frowned at him.

"It's hard seeing the girl you love with another man. A man who happens to be your brother." Clay said as he looked over at me.

"Yeah Clay it's killing me knowing that I can't have her." I said as I slammed my hand on the bar.

"Tell me about it brother. I had to sit there and watch for 3 years while my best friend and the girl I loved be together." Clay said as he looked at Chucky and pointed to the door. Chucky nodded and left the bar leaving me and him alone.

"How did you do it?" I asked as I faced him.

"It was tough Happy believe me. I didn't show my pain or how hard it was. I acted like my feelings weren't even there or I tried at least." He said as he looked to make sure no one could hear us.

"How did you make it? I mean you got Gemma, how?" I asked him and just cracked a smile.

"It took a lot. I became her friend then soon after we got closer and she called me her brother. It killed me but hey it's better because we got even closer. We would talk about everything I would give her advice about her and John. She would help me when I needed her she was there for me and I was there for her. She ended up having Jax. She came to me scared because she didn't want Jax following in his father foot steps. Well then one day she caught John cheating on her and it killed her. Gemma never had a problem when we went on runs she didn't mind it but she did mind it when we brought them back and shoved it in her face. That's what John did. She ended up coming to me and I held her. Things happened and we, well lets just say we wrestled." He said as he laughed and I did too.

"After that night she told me she loved me that she always had. We started to sneak around behind Johns back but we soon got tired of hiding it from everyone. So we would flirt and kiss and stuff and John just looked away it killed him. We both knew it was and we both knew we should of stopped but the love we felt for each other overpowered us. I fell for her and she fell for me. We found out John started a family over in Ireland got a chick pregnant claimed he loved her it was after Jax was born. The next month he died." Clay said as he finished his beer up and got up.

"Thats messed up." I said and Clay smiled.

"Give it some time brother if you two are meant to be it will happen sooner or later. Until then be there when she needs you." He said as he clapped me on the back and went to walk over toward the pool table where Tig and Chibs were yelling at each other.

I started to walk back toward my room when it hit me. The old man is right if me and her are meant to be it will happen. Until then I gotta be there for her and that is what I am going to do.

I walked into my room to see Bella sleeping I smiled as I took off my shirt and then took off my jeans. I walked over toward the other side of Bella and slide in between the bed sheets.

"Hey" I heard her voice

"Hey you okay" I asked

"No, hey Happy can you hold me?" She asked me.

"Come here baby." Was all I said. I felt her moving over toward me and went into my arms.

"Can you teach me how to box tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Of course darling but for now we sleep." I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night" I said to her.

"Good night Happy I love you." She said as I felt her breathing.

"I love you too." I whispered quietly then soon fell asleep with this beautiful angel in my arms.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Jax POV (at home)**

I woke up to hear something in the kitchen and Abel crying so I got out of bed and went to grab him.

"Hey little man what's wrong?" I asked as I picked him up.

"He's probably hungry I was just about to get him his bottle." I hear a female voice say I turned around to see Wendy standing there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"You called me remember you asked me if I could drive you home because you were too drunk. I took you home and I ended up falling asleep on the couch." She said as she smiled at me.

"Oh I guess I was too drunk to remember. Um can you take him to the kitchen? I'll be out in a second I gotta take a shower." I said to her.

"Sure come here my prince come to mommy." Wendy said as she smiled and he started to cry.

"Shh it's okay I'm going to feed you right now." She said as she carried him out of the room and into the kitchen. I walked over toward the bathroom to take a shower.

-20mins later-

I was getting changed when I saw five suitcases by the closet door. I was putting my shirt on while I was walking into the kitchen to see Wendy cooking.

"When did you learn how to cook?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"At rehab I used to cook for everyone." She said as she handed me blueberry pancakes and some bacon.

"Thanks" I mumbled she nodded at me. As she went over to get the bottle from Abel and gave him some cheerios.

"So who's bags are those?" I asked she turned around and looked at me.

"Mine sorry you took up so much room in my car I had to put them in the house." She said

"Why aren't they at a hotel?" I asked her and she frowned.

"I don't have any money." She said as she went to get her pancakes. She sat down across from me.

"Well here let me give you some money." I said as I went to reached for my wallet.

"No, I won't take it." She said as she smiled at me.

"Then at least stay here until you find a place to stay." I said to her and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said to me. I looked at her and just nodded. I finished up the pancakes and went to put them in the sink.

"I got it." Wendy said I turned and looked at her.

"Leave it I'll clean it." She said as she went to grab them from me.

"Thanks. All right little man lets go." I said as I picked him up.

"Where are you guys going." She asked me as she did the dishes.

"I'm going to take him to the club then run some errands." I answered back.

"Oh need a ride I can take you?" Wendy called out to me while I picked up Abel and took him to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Thanks" I yelled out to her. I looked at Abel and saw him smiling at me.

"Lets get you all clean little man." I said as I gave him a quick bath. 5mins later I had him changed into his SAMCRO pjs with matching hat. I got his bag already and went into the kitchen.

"Ready?" I asked she looked up at me.

"Yeah" She said as she grabbed the car keys. I put Abel in his car seat in the car. He decided he wanted to fight with me with his seat belt. After three minutes he was all hooked up and pouting because he lost the fight. I turned around and looked at him and smirked.

We pulled up to the club house and Wendy turns toward me. "She looks like she's ready to attack." She said as she laughed and I just got out. Wendy got out also so she could get Abel. But Gemma beat her to it.

"I got him. You can leave." Gemma hissed as she took Abel and his bag and went into the club. I looked at Wendy and got the car seat out.

"Thanks for the ride." I said she just nodded and left. I put the baby seat on the picnic table and went inside to find my mom.

"Hey is Bella here" I asked her. She turned around looked at me.

"Why do you care you got that crank whore." She said to me.

"Ma is she here? I have a surprise for her." I told Gemma she pointed to the garage.

"I wanna show her Abel and I was also wondering if you can take us to the car lot on 24. I bought Bella a car." I said to my mother she nodded me and handed me Abel.

"I'll be waiting in the car." She said as she walked outside. I walked outside to find Bella laughing at Juice.

"Hey Bells." I said she turned around and smiled when she saw Abel.

"Oh my god who is this cutie?" She asked me everyone turned around and saw Abel.

"This is my son Abel" I said bella smiled at him.

"He looks just like you." She said I turned toward Happy.

"Hey Hap you mind if I take her for a few hours." I asked him.

"Nah bro go ahead besides she's dangerous in here." He said and Bella just gave him the finger. I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"I have a surprise for you." I said and she just looked at me for a second and started to follow me outside to Gammas car.

"Ready kids" She asked as I put Abel in the back and Bella sat up front. While I sat in the back.

"Yeah" I said as my mother pulled out of the driveway and we were on the road. I can't wait to see Bella s face.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Gemma's car with her Jax and his son Abel. Going some place that they refused to tell me. We finally pulled up to a car lot and I was even more confused when we stopped and got out. I got Abel for Jax.

"Ah Mr. Teller we were waiting for you." A chubby guy said as he shook Jaxs' hand.

"Let me go get it." He said as he disappeared into the back of the lot.

"I'm so confused." I said and Jax smirked at me. 5 mins later the guy pulled into the lot in a midnight blue Jeep Compass and stopped it right in front of me. I looked at Jax.

"No way" I said as my adrenalin started to pump.

"Yes way it's yours." He said as he took Abel from me. I ran to the car Gemma grabbed Abel as Jax followed me over toward it.

"Oh my god your kidding me right?" I asked and Jax shook his head no.

"Thank you thank you I love it!" I said as I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Your welcome but there is a twist." He said as I frowned and looked at him.

"That is" I asked as I kept starring at the car.

"I'm going to need you to put Abe's car seat in it. Also, this is for you to drive Abel around in." He said as he looked at me and I stared at him.

"Come here buddy like what daddy bought us." I said as I took Abel from Gemma and carried him over toward the car.

"What do you think?" I asked the toddler in my arms. He just made baby noises and snuggled into my arms.

"I think he likes it. " Gemma said as she smiled.

"So it's settled?" Jax asked and I nodded. He smiled and handed the guy some cash then took Abel's car seat and put it in the back seat of the Compass.

"Come on lets go back to the garage." Jax said as he got into the passenger seat. I turned around and looked at Abel and smiled as I started the car and pulled out of the car lot.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**BPOV**

We pulled into the garage to see Wendy sitting on the picnic table and the guys leaning against the walls.

"What the hell does she want?" Jax said as he just shook his head

"I don't know." I mumbled as I parked right in front. So everyone could see the car. I was about to get out when Jax grabbed me.

"Hey are you okay with her." He said as he motion his head toward Wendy while she and everyone was starring at us.

"I just don't think it's right that she is allowed around Abel all the time. But I can't put my two cents in because I'm not Abel's mother she is." I said as I looked at him.

"But you are my girlfriend so you're two cents do matter. It matters to me and now because you're in my life you're in his life too." He said as he motioned to a sleepy baby.

"Girl friend so that's what I am?" I said as I smirked at him.

"Yup and me and the kid were a two package deal darlin'." He said as he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I really love the car thank you Jackson." I said as I pulled him toward me and kissed him. When we were done I got out of the car and got Abel. While Wendy glared and took him from me.

"I'll take my son." She said as he started to whine for what I am guessing was me.

"What are you doing here?" Jax asked as he took Abel out of her arms and handed him back to me.

"It's okay little guy." I said as I began rocking him back and forth and he ended up falling back to sleep.

"Oh I was just wanting to see if you needed a ride home" Wendy said as she glared at me.

"No I'm good. I got a car." He said as he pointed to the car.

"Well we got a new car." He said as he walked over toward me and Abel.

"Oh" Was all she said.

"So I was thinking me and you could take Abel out and spend some time together as a family." Wendy said as she smiled at Jax.

"Sorry Wendy I gotta get back to work." Jax said as he looked at Clay and he nodded.

"Oh okay then I ll just take Abel home and put him in the crib because it's past his nap time." Wendy said as she took Abel out of my arms and once again. He cried. I looked at Jax he just shook his head and took the car seat and put it in Wendy's car.

"I'll see you at home?" She asked him. I stood next to Happy he put his arms around me and took me into the club house.

"You okay" He asked me.

"Yeah hey can we do some training." I asked as Chucky looked at me.

"Go get changed I'll get Halfsack and we will be waiting outside." Happy said to me.

I nodded my head and went into my room. I put on a black sports bra with black yoga pants and sneakers. I walked outside to see Wendy has left and everyone was, either in the garage messing around or smoking on the picnic table.

"Hey there sexy bring that hot body over toward me." Tig called over toward me.

"Suck it Tigger" I said as I walked over toward Happy.

"Why don't you get on your knees and do it for me." He challenged me back. I just ignored him while Happy wrapped up my hands and pointed me to the ring. I looked at him because I never been in there but I got in and waited.

"Yoo get back to work." Clay called over toward Tig. Tig put his beer down and followed Clay.

"Ready?" Happy said as he took off his shirt and wrapped up his hands.

"I'm fighting you?" I asked him.

"What's the matter scared?" He asked me.

"Nope" I said. I guess he caught me starring because he opened his smart ass mouth.

"See something you like?" He asked and I decided to screw around with him.

"Maybe" I said as I bit my lip. I saw him twitch a little and I smirked at him.

"You know I ain't going to go easy on you right?" He said I just rolled my eyes.

"All right you know the rules play nice." Halfsack said as he moved to the side of the ring. I just smirked at Happy.

"Fight" Halfsack yelled and Happy started to stalk toward me.

"Oh shit" Was all I could get out as he tackled me to the floor.

"Come on baby fight me." He said

"I can't." I whispered

"Pretend I'm Edward." He said as he twisted my arm back and it hurt like hell. I closed my eyes.

"You're not good enough." Edward voice came into my ear.

"My family hates you!" He yelled at me.

"You were just a toy to them a fragile little toy." His voice got even louder.

"You're weak!" He screamed at me. I opened my eyes I pushed Happy off of me. I saw his eyes turn black when I did this.

"Come and get me." He said as he challenged me.

"Kick his ass baby girl." I heard Gemma yell. I walked over toward Happy to only be thrown to the floor.

"Don't be weak!" Happy yelled over toward me. I glared at him. I started to get closer when socked him right in the eye, and blood started to ooze out.

"Fuck" He yelled as he covered his eye.

"Come and get me baby boy." I said as I held my hands up to him. He growled and let go of his eye and started to stalk toward me.

Before I could even move he had me pined against the ring and brought his lips to my ear. "That really hurt." He said to me.

"Well I guess this is going to hurt too." I whispered back as I kicked him in the groin and he hunched over and I smirked.

"Who's weak now?" I asked as I looked down at him.

"Come and get me baby girl." He said as he stood up after five minutes and waved me over toward him. I walked over and he tackled me on the ground again and had me pinned on the ground.

"Go easy on the nuts. I need them." He said to me. I just laughed at him while he had me still pinned he twisted my arm so far back that I heard a crack and my whole arm went numb.

"You give up?" He asked me as I tried not to scream.

"No" I said

"Are you weak?" He growled at me.

"No I'm strong!" I yelled as I pulled my other arm over that he had pinned and punched him right in the lip.

"Fuck" He yelled and I jumped up.

"Shit Happy I'm so sorry." I said and he looked at me and smiled.

"Don't be sorry Bells I'm proud of you." He said to me.

"But your lip?" I said as I saw blood pouring out of it.

"It'll be fine come here." He said and I ran into his arms and he picked me up.

"Never let a guy call you weak or make you feel weak because you're not." He said to me and I nodded.

"Come on lets go get some ice for that eye and lip." I said as I got out of the ring and Gemma hugged me.

"Good job baby girl I'm so proud of you." She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks ma." I answer back

"Fuck" I yelled as I started to feel the worse pain ever in my arm. Gemma and Happy looked at me then looked at my arm.

"Come here baby girl lets get that arm checked." She said as she took me inside to where everyone else was.

"Hey Chibs can you check these too." Gemma called over toward Chibs and everyone looked up and starred at us.

"What the fuck happened?" Clay said as he and the rest of the guys walked over.

"Me and Happy were training." I mumbled as I sat down on the couch while Happy sat next to me. Juice went to check my arm while Chibs went to check on Happy.

"And our baby girl kicked his ass. Clay you should of seen it you would of been proud." Gemma told her husband. Jax walked over toward me.

"You did that to him?" Clay said as he looked at me.

"Yeah" I answered back to him.

"Fuck Juice that shit hurts!" I yelled as I smacked his arm away.

"Sorry looks like you have a sprained arm there Bella." He said as he poked my arm and I punched him. All you heard was a tearing sound.

"Fuck" Me and Juice both yelled because I punched him so hard with my now broken arm.

"Juice you bastard!" I yelled

"What the fuck did I do?" He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"If you would of never poked it I would over never punch you and hurt my arm worse." I told him and he glared me.

"Like that's my fault?" He asked I was about to hit him again when Jax grabbed me.

"Chill baby we don't need you hurting it worse." He said to me I just growled and pouted like a little kid and everyone started to chuckle.

"All right lets go because Bella needs to be checked and Happy is going to need stitches on his eye and lip." Chibs said as he stood up me and Happy both groaned but got up.

"I'll drive them in Bella's car and you guys can follow behind on your bikes." Gemma said as she led me and Happy to my new car. I got in the passenger side as Happy got in the back. Gemma drove us to the hospital as the guys followed behind us.

"I need a doctor." Gemma yelled as she walked me and Happy into the hospital my arm was now purple and swollen.

"What happened." A nurse said as she walked over toward us.

"They were boxing she has a broken arm." Gamma said as she pointed to me. "And he needs stitches on his eye and his lip" She said as she pointed to Happy.

"Right. Well follow me and I will get you a doctor." The nurse said as she leads us through the back. The nurse turned and looked at the guys.

"I'm sorry but not all of you can go back." She told the guys

"I'm her mother and he's her bother and that's her uncle." Gemma said as she pointed to her and Clay and Bobby.

"And I'm her boyfriend." Jax said the nurse looked at them and nodded

"You four can stay but the rest needs to stand outside." She said everyone nodded and left.

"The doctor will be in shortly." She said as she left and I jumped up on the bed and Happy sat on a chair while everyone else stood around.

"Damn bro she got you good." Jax said as he looked at Happy's face.

"I know bro your girl is a fighter." Happy said as he smiled but frowned. I looked at him a little confused. He just shook his head while I saw Clay frown also. _What the fuck _I thought to myself. I was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"You got to be kidding me?" Gemma said as she glared at the doctor.

"Nice to see you too Gemma." The doctor mumbled.

"So I'm guessing you too are the ones who are hurt?" She asked as she looked at me and Happy.

"It's really not that hard to tell." I mumbled and Happy laughed. She was about to answer when in walked two nurses wheeling in a gray cart.

"Miss. Swan I'm going to need to touch your arm so I can see how far the cast needs to be okay?" She said to me and I nodded.

"Can you two stitch him back up while I'm working on her?" The doctor told the nurses they nodded and started to check Happy's face out. To see how much they needed to stitch him up.

She began to trace each part of my arm starting at my fingers.

"Fuck" I yelled and she mumbled sorry and I nodded.

"Does it hurt here?" She asked as she touched my elbow.

"No it hurts to where my knuckle is to right here." I said as I took her hand and put it to 6 inches away from my elbow she nodded and traced it with her hand and I cursed.

"Sorry, so what color would you like we have red, pink, green, bright yellow, blue-black ,white, orange" She asked me.

"Red" I mumbled and she nodded she took my arm carefully and wrapped it up with a white gauze. Then she took out a roll that was red and dipped it in water and wrapped it around my arm and hand wrapping it to make it fit perfectly. It was wet going on but then gets hard.

"All done. It will take about 10 minutes to dry." She said and I jumped off the bed. I looked over at Happy then walked toward Jax and stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked

"I'm fine don't blame Happy. I begged him it's not his fault." I told Jax he just sighed and kissed he again.

"I love you." He said as I saw Happy look at us.

"I love you too." I replied and Jax had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Okay he's done." The nurse said as Happy got up.

"Well they are all fixed you can go sign them out." The doctor said as Jax put his arm over me.

"Hey there's the little midget." Tigger said as he spotted us at the front desk.

"Watch it Tig she got a hard cast on those things hurt like a bitch." Halfsack said as he smiled at me.

"Ready to go everyone?" Gemma asked and we all nodded.

"Hey Jax can we talk real fast?" The doctor said Jax froze and looked at me.

"I can't stop you." I said to him. He tried to pull me back but I just ignored him and walked away.

"Where's Jax?" Gemma asked as she saw me walking alone I just pointed down the hall and kept walking.

"Come on he'll catch up." She said as we all got into the car.

"How are you feeling?" Gemma asked on the way home.

"Tired" I mumbled and she nodded.

"Tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to go looking for a house?" I asked Gemma and she smiled .

"I would love too what time?" She asked me as she pulled into the garage.

"Around 11 am?" I asked and she nodded and parked the car.

"Well me and Clay are going to head home I'll see you tomorrow at 11." Gemma said as she kissed me on the cheek. I nodded and walked into the club house and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Jax POV**

I was watching as Bella left me and I felt bad. I turned and faced the girl who broke my heart "what" I asked.

She looked at me then took my hand and lead me into a small room.

"I need some help." She said and I just looked at her.

"That's why you need to talk to me so I could get you out of trouble?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Wow Tara you're unbelievable." I said as I went to the door but she grabbed me.

"Jax it's about my ex. I got a restraining order against him in Chicago he was abusive and he was stalking me. It got bad so I came here to-" She started to say.

"Let me guess so I could take care of the punk and you can live a happy life." I said as I glared at her.

"Jax I came back for the job and the money. I wasn't even going to ask for you're help until he called yesterday. He said that he was going to find me. He came today and told me he knew I would come back to you so he is investigating you and SAMCRO." Tara said and I looked at her.

"He is only doing it because he thinks I came back just to be with you and thats not why I'm back. I'm back like I said for the money and also to start a new life." She said as she starred at me.

"I thought you hated Charming?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I didn't hate Charming, Jax I just hated me in it." She said and I looked at her.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to the club tomorrow, here is my number if he shows up at your house or bothers you again call me." I said as I gave her my number she nodded at me.

"So who was that?" She asked me.

"Who" I said as I looked at her.

"The girl you kissed." She said

"My girlfriend" I replied to her and stood up.

"Oh" Was all she said as she stared at the ground.

"You're the one who left not me. If you would of never left we could of been having a life together. Like having a family and being married and most of all you could of had me." I said. This girl was pissing me off.

"Jax I-" She tried to say but I didn't have time for her shit.

"I don't give a fuck about your excuses Tara you left not me. You can't just come back to Charming and expect me to be running into your arms and chase you like in high school." I said

"Jackson" She tried to say again.

"Things changed after you left darling. I got a son, a junkie ex-wife, and a new girlfriend who I am crazy about. You don't fit in there." I said as I walked out the door and slammed it. Everyone looked at me but I ignore them and saw Juice flirting with some nurse.

"Yo" I said he looked up.

"Where is everyone?" I asked and juice frowned.

"Your mom and Bella left they looked pissed. Then everyone else left too but me I stayed." He said

"How pissed did Bella look?" I asked and he frowned.

"Couldn't tell but I knew she was pissed because her hands were twitching." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks man go ahead back to the clubhouse I'm just gonna go home." I said and he nodded. We walked out to go on our bikes and we both went different directions.

I was sitting there thinking about how shity my life is going right now I finally pulled up to the house and saw all the lights were off. I walked in and went straight to Abel's room as soon as I walked in he started to cry so I picked him up. I sat with him on the rocking chair.

"My boys" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Wendy standing at the door.

"Why are you awake?" I asked

"Couldn't sleep" She said to me and started to walk over and put her hands on my shoulder.

"I missed this." She said as she looked at me and Abel.

"What" Was all I said. I am so not in the mood for her shit either.

"I miss me and you." She started to say.

"Wendy we-" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"Jax we finally got a family that we always wanted. We have a beautiful healthy son. Jax lets make it work for Abel's sake." She said. She was trying to hold Abel against me what the fuck.

"Wendy I gave you a chance." I said

"Jax that was-" She tried to say but I stopped her.

"Wendy I gave you the choice of me or the drugs and you picked the drugs over me then. You picked the drugs over our son and almost killed him. Now you're trying to blackmail me with Abel what the hell." I said and she looked at me. I picked Abel up and put him in the crib and kissed him good night. I went into my room and started to take my cut off.

"Jax you were fucking other girls." She said.

"That's how it is in the club and you know that." I said and she frowned.

"The club and Abel are my life." I said.

"Look I'm tired and pissed off. I just want to go to bed." I said she frowned but nodded and left.

"Fuck" I mumbled into my hands as I sat there and tried to close my eyes.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Bella s POV**

My alarm clock went off I looked over and saw it was 10:20 am. I got up went to take a shower then brushed my teeth. Then after that I put on a black Hollister tank top, ripped up jeans with black flip flops. I put my hair up in a bun and did my makeup. I heard a car beeping and knew it was Gemma. So I grabbed my phone and my credit card. I walked out and everyone looked at me.

"Morning boys drinking already?" I asked as I saw everyone with a beer in their hands I just rolled my eyes and made my way toward Happy "morning" I said as I sat on his lap and took his beer.

"Morning baby" He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Fuck" I said as I turned away from Happy "gotta go" I said.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I took a sip of his beer.

"House hunting with Gemma." I told him as I handed his beer back and saw Clay.

"Morning daddy number 2" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning baby girl make sure to get a nice house so that when mommy decides to make me sleep on the couch I can come crash at yours." He said as he smirked at me laughed at him and ran out the door to see a very mad Gemma.

"You're late" She said as I got into the car.

"Sorry ma I had to say good morning to daddy number 2 and Happy." I told her she just smiled and nodded.

"So what is going on between you and Happy?" She asked as I was watching the trees passing by the window.

"He's my brother and my best friend. He's there when I need him and he always has my back." I said as I looked at her she just nodded her head. We pulled up at the first house and saw a lady with black hair standing outside. Me and Gemma got out and walk toward her.

"Good morning you must be Isabella?" She said as she looked at me.

"Yes I am and this is my mother Gemma" I said and she smiled at Gemma.

"Well hello Ms. Swan.-" She tried to say but she cut her off.

"It's Morrow I'm her step mother." Gemma corrected the girl and I chuckled.

"Sorry Mrs. Morrow my name is Jessica. I have three houses picked out for your daughter today. This is the first one. May I?" She asked as she held up the key Gemma nodded and Jessica opened the door. I looked at Gemma and frowned.

"I don't like it. It s too small." Gemma said and Jess looked at her and nodded.

"Right well if you follow behind me I'll show you house number two." She said as we started to walk toward the car when we heard a bike I looked up and saw Halfsack.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked him as he stopped behind Gemma's car.

"Clay asked me to keep on eye on you too." He said and I nodded I turned around at Jess.

"Sorry this is my brother he wanted to help me." I told her, she just nodded and got into her car.

"Follow us." I said as we also got into the car and started to follow Jessica. The next house we pulled up too was nice it was maybe 3 blocks from Gemma's house and two from the garage.

"This is house number two." She said as she opened the door we all walked in and I gasped.

"I love it." I said as I walked around.

"Tell me about the house." Gemma asked Jessica while I looked around.

"Right, well it was build in 1962 and recently remodeled by the old home owners. This is a three bedroom and two bathroom house it is 1,634 square feet. It is open and airy with a large living room, dining room, and breakfast bar. It has a nice size kitchen with glossy hardwood floors. It comes with a fully loaded laundry room. It has a two car garage with a private fence and a nice patio. Jessica told Gemma.

"What do you think Isabella?" Gemma asked, I looked back at her from the kitchen and nodded.

"How much?" She asked and Jessica pulled out her book.

"The total price is 450,000 dollars." She said as she put her book away. Gemma turned toward me and saw me smiling as I looked at the kitchen but frowned at the price.

"We will take it." Gemma said and I looked at her.

"Right well let me go get to the papers and everything. Will this be financed or paid by cash or card?" She asked.

"Card" Gemma replied and I looked at Gemma the girl nodded and went to her car.

"Gemma I don't have that much." I said

"I know that's why I am paying for it." She said and I frowned.

"Just think of it as a gift from me and Clay. " She said as Jessica came back in and Gemma put the information down and signed paper in my name.

"Well congrads Miss. Swan I hope you like your house if you have any questions my number is on the card." She said as she handed me a card then left.

"Wow thanks ma." I said as I hugged her.

"You're welcome baby girl." She said we turned toward Halfsack.

"Ready to go back?" He said and we nodded we locked the house up. Took the for sale sign down. Driving back to the club I smiled as I got up and went to find Clay I saw him sitting talking to Jax and Happy.

"Daddy number two!" I yelled as I ran up to him he looked up and smiled.

"Hey baby how it go?" He asked and Jax looked at him.

"How what go?" Jax asked

"Bells went house hunting with Gemma so tell us Bells how did it go?" Clay said to Jax then turned toward me.

"I found a house it was amazing but I couldn't afford it so Gemma payed for it." I said and Clay smiled.

"When are you going to move in?" He asked me

"I was thinking I could start packing and tomorrow but go shopping today." I said and he nodded. He went into his pocket and give a huge amount of money.

"Clay " I said and he glared at me.

"Take the money Bells and go buy stuff for your house." He said and I nodded. I turned toward Jax.

"Wanna come?" I asked and he nodded and grabbed my hand. We smiled at Gemma as we passed her and went to my car and sat down.

"I want to talk to you." I said to him.

"Whats up darlin'?" He asked me.

"I bought a three bedroom house and I was wondering if you and Abel wanted to move in?" I said as I stared down.

"Bella-" He started to say but I frowned.

"I know it's too soon but I just thought-" I tried to say but he cut me off with his lips.

"Me and Abel would love to move in with you." He said as he smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked I was kind of shocked he said yes to me.

"Really" He replied and I smiled.

"Wanna swing by Wendy's house and get him?" He asked me

"Sure" I said as I started toward his house. Smiling the whole way there.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Jax POV**

Bella pulled up in front of the house and parked.

"I'll wait here." She said and I nodded I got out and walked in to see Wendy sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey" I said

"Oh hey I didn't hear your bike is everything okay." She asked as she sat up and turned off the tv.

"Yeah so did you find a house yet?" I asked her and she frowned and shook her head.

"Well I got good news." I said to her.

"My girlfriend found a nice house for her and she asked if me and Abel wanted to move in with her. She has plenty of room." I said she looked beyond pissed.

"So I'm going to leave Abel's stuff here well some of it and the house is yours. He can spend the night on the weekends and you can drop him off at the club starting right away Wendy." I said to her and she just glared at me.

"So your moving in with her with my son?" She asked as she got up.

"Wendy I'm letting you see MY son on weekends and I am giving you the house if that ain't good enough I'll tell the judge the deal is off and you won't see Abel at all. I'll sell the house so you would have to find somewhere else to live." I told her and her face soften.

"Jax don't." She begged.

"Then stop bitching." I yelled at her while my made my way down the hallway.

"I'm taking Abel with me and Bella. We will be back in a while, then tomorrow can you drop him off at Gemma's? Because me and the club are going to help Bella fix the house up and get it ready by Wensday or try to get it ready by then." I yelled from Abel's room.

"Sure" Was all she said as I heard her go into the kitchen I sighed and walked over toward Abel's crib.

"Hey little man." I said as I picked him up and got a bag packed after I get finished with that I put him in his car seat. Then walk down the hallway to see Wendy was still in the kitchen.

"I'm leaving." Was all I said as I got Abel and his things and left. I guess Bella heard me shut the door because she looked up at me and smiled when she saw Abel.

"He's sleepy" I told her as I hooked him up and the back then went to the passenger seat.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked me as we backed out of the house driveway.

"Yeah everything is perfect." I told her as we got on the main road.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bella's POV**

We stopped and parked at a store called Home Furniture Showroom. We got out and he looked at me.

"Furniture" He asked me and I nodded.

"What do we need?" He asked me.

"We need to pick out our bed then get Abel a new crib and also I think he should get a bed because he is growing so much." I said to him.

"Agreed what else?" He asked me as he pulled out a piece of paper and pen from Abel's bag.

"We need living room couches and we need to get a dining room table and chairs." I said told him he nodded as we walked down the isle and finally about 40 mins later and a lot of pointing we picked everything out and we went to the check out.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked as me and Jax were next in line I handed her the paper and she called the manger over toward her.

"Is there a problem?" The manager asked the young girl.

"No sir no problem. I'm just new and they picked everything they wanted and I don't know how to ring up that many items." She said as she frowned.

"Oh that's all right let me see what do we have here." The manger said to him self as he read over the list.

"Wow you're unlucky we have all these things in the back if you pay for it now I can pull them all out for you." The manger asked as Jax nodded.

"Here's the total I'll go get the things for you. Maggie call Chris and Tyler down to storage so they can help me." The manger said as he gave me a piece of paper with the total price then turn toward the girl.

"Yes sir" She said as she picked up the phone and told the guys where to go. I took out the money and put it on the counter while Jax called all the guys and told them to meet us at the furniture store.

"Do you need a moving truck?" The manger asked.

"No it's okay my brothers are bringing the truck over." Jax said as he smiled at me and Abel.

"Okay Jackie boy where is this stuff at?" Chibs said as he and everyone else walked through the door.

"Clay it's nice to see you again." The manger said as him and Clay shook hands.

"It's nice to see you too Bob have you met my son Jax?" Clay said as he put his arm over Jax's shoulder.

"He's your boy?" He asked Clay and he and nodded

"Wow. Well tell you what Maggie give the girl the money back." The manger said as Maggie handed me back my hand I looked at Jax confused.

"It's free if you're a son of Clay's you're a friend of mine." The manger said as he smiled at Clay.

"Thanks" Jax said as he pointed the guys where the furniture was.

"Lets get this in the truck fellows." Clay said as he told the boys what to do then turn toward me.

"Baby girl you take Abel back to the new house and we will follow okay." He asked me and I nodded.

"Do you want me to take anything with me?" I asked and Tig just happen to open his mouth.

"No leave this job for the big boys." Tig said as he smirked at me.

"I really just want to shoot him can I daddy?" I asked as I smiled at Clay.

"No daring I need him." He said and I pouted and walked over toward Jax and kissed him.

"See you at the house." I said he nodded and smiled as the guys got everything in the two trucks they brought. I called Gemma and put her on speaker.

"Hello" She answered

"Gemma hey can you do me a favor?" I said as I took a turn.

"Sure baby girl what up?" She asked as I heard movement.

"Can you stop the club house and get all my things for me? The furniture store had everything in stock that we wanted so everyone wants to get everything set up." I said as I parked out front of the house.

"Sure baby girl I'll leave now. I'll see you soon." She said as she hung up the phone and I got out and got Abel.

"Wow Bells I love it." Jax said as he got out of the truck with the guys and they all stared at the house.

"Do it" Clay growled at Tig and he frowned.

"Sorry for being such a dick to you Bells." Tig said

"It's fine Tigger I'm sorry too." I said as everyone laugh at his nick name.

"What if you can call me short stuff I can call you Tigger it's a win win deal." I said and he smiled at me.

"All right lets get this shit in the house." Clay said as everyone went to the truck.

"Baby girl I want you to go inside and tell us where to put things okay." Clay said to me and I nodded. I pulled out my key and unlock the door. I was hit with the scent of fresh paint and there was a note on the floor.

"Went and did the painting I hope you don't mind love ma." The note said I smiled and looked around the colors were beautiful.

"Wow it looks nice in here." Jax said as him and Juice carried in the couch.

"Yeah I know, your mother did it." I said as I smiled.

"Where do you want this?" He asked I pointed in front of the window. The guys went back and fourth carrying furniture while I pointed where I wanted everything at.

"Wow it looks beautiful." Gemma said as she walked through the door with my bags.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Gemma asked as she saw Clay, Jax and Tig all spaced out on the long circle couch. While everyone else was all spaced out on the floor in the living room.

"Taking a break." Juice mumbled and just laughed.

"Thank you Gemma it looks amazing in here." I said to her she smiled at me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you like it baby girl." She said as she saw the guys all groaning.

"All right up up lets go. Everyone back to the club house." She said as she smacked everyone on their hands until they got up.

"Clay me and you are going to take Abel back to Wendy's then we are going home to sleep. I'm tired." Gemma said as she pushed everyone out of the house.

"Bye little man I'll see you tomorrow." Jax said as he kissed Abel on the cheek then handed him to me.

"Bye Abel I will see you tomorrow." I told him as I also kissed his cheek and gave him to Gemma.

"Let me get his car seat out of my car." I said as I grabbed my keys but Gemma stopped me.

"No need I bought him one today so it could stay in my car." She said as she carried Abel out and everyone got into the truck and left.

I turned around and looked at Jax.

"What do you think?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I think I am going to take my beautiful girlfriend upstairs and see how sturdy that bed really is." Jax said as he picked me up and ran me up the stairs. I laughed as he plopped me on the bed and started to kiss me.

"I finally have my family." He said as he took off my shirt.

"And I finally have mine." I replied as I took off his jeans he smiled at me shut the door and that's where we spent the rest of the night until we got a phone call.

"Jax your phone." I said as I turned over and starred at the clock 2:15 am it read and I groaned he turned over and grabbed his phone.

"Hello" He said as he yawned.

"What, your kidding me okay we are on our way." Jax said as he closed his phone and got out of the bed.

"Bells get up we need to go to the hospital." Jax said as he put his jeans on and I flew up out of bed.

"What wrong is it Abel?" I said as I was worried Jax looked at me as he put his shirt and cut on.

"Wendy OD'ed." He said as he gave me some yoga pants and a tank top I took it and put it on with slippers.

"Is Abel okay?" I asked as we walked down stairs.

"The neighbor called Gemma said she thinks something is wrong because Abel is crying pretty badly. No one was getting him. So Gemma and Clay rushed over there and found Wendy face down in the kitchen with track marks on her arms. They took her to the hospital and that's where everyone is right now." He said as he took the keys from me and looked the door.

"I'll drive" He mumbled as he got into the driver side and I got into the passenger side. I turned, and saw Jax clutching and unclutching his hands so I took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm here for you baby I'm going anywhere." I said as we pulled up to the hospital he cut the engine and kissed me.

"Thank you" He said as he got out and waited for me. We walked hand and hand into the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Wendy Case" Jax told the lady and she pointed down the hall we walked until we heard Abel's gibberish and Gemma talking to Clay.

"Abel" I said as Gemma handed him to me and I kissed him.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked over him.

"He's fine just scared." Clay said as Jax came over and kissed his son.

"Where is she?" He asked you could tell he is pissed off.

"We are waiting to hear news from the doctor." Gemma said told her son I decided to walk over toward Happy and Juice.

"Hey" I mumbled as Juice got up and gave me his seat.

"Thanks" I said and he nodded. I stared at Abel thanking god that this baby was not hurt. I loved him even though he was not my son.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Jax POV**

I was sitting there talking to my mom when everyone looked up.

"Jax" I heard someone say I turned around and saw Tara and walked over toward her.

"What the hell happened?" I asked her as I saw Wendy behind the closed door.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Tara asked me.

"It was only a few hours ago." I said as Bella walked over toward me with Abel in her arms and grabbed my hand I smiled at her and she nodded her head.

"She OD'ed on a bunch of depressant meds we also found track marks on her arms they were fresh." Tara told me and I was pissed off I had enough of this.

"Is she awake?" I asked and Tara nodded.

"Come on I'll take you to see her." She said as she started to walked away and I followed but stopped when Bella let go of my hand.

"Come on" I told her she looked at but grabbed my hand and walked with me to Wendy's room with Abel in Bella's arm.

"Jax I don't-" Tara started to say.

"Leave" I told her she nodded and left. "Come on" I told Bella we walked in and Wendy saw us.

"Jax" Wendy said as she smiled at me but then she saw Bella and she started to glare at her.

"This is all your fault." Wendy yelled at Bella and Bella glared at her.

"My fault. Am I'm the one who gave you the meds or the needle to kill your self in front of your son?" Bella yelled at Wendy.

"If you would have just stayed out of the picture I could be happy. Me and Jax wouldn't be getting a divorce. We would have the family we always wanted." She said as she glared at Bella.

"Leave" She told Bella.

"She's allowed here." I told her back Wendy turned toward me and gasped at me.

"How could you do-" She started to say but I flipped out.

"How could I do this to you? Is that what you were about to say?" I asked her and she nodded.

"How the fuck could you do this to me and Abel? Wendy you almost killed your self in front of my son. If the neighbor would of never called Gemma but called the cops instead they would take Abel away from us. Are you fucking stupid?" I yelled and she flinched.

"I didn't think-" She tried to say.

"You're fucking right you don't fucking think." I yelled.

"Jax I'm sorry." She begged me but I knew it was a lie.

"Are you going to fucking stop?" I asked her.

"No I can't." She said to me.

"Fine once you get released from here I want you gone. Out of that house and out of Charming." I said as stared her right in the eyes.

"Jax please don't make me leave." She begged but I ignored her.

"The deal is off. I'll call the judge in the morning. You just lost your rights to see Abel and I'll make sure to tell him what you did in front of him." I told her.

"Jax please" She begged again.

"By the time you get released the house will be for sale. Your shit will be in your car." I told her.

"I better not see you around Charming or around my son ever again!" I yelled as I took Bella's hand and led her toward the guys.

"What happened?" Juice asked just then we heard a yell and all the nurses rushed into Wendy's room.

"What did you tell her?" Gemma said as she smirked at me.

"I gave her choice of the drugs or Abel and she picked the drugs again. So I told her once she gets released the house will be put up for sale. That her shit will be in her car waiting. I told her I'll have Happy and Chibs follow her and make sure she leaves Charming. She also lost all the rights to Abel." I said as I saw Abel sleeping in Bella arms.

"Good job son I'm so proud of you." My mother said to me while she came up and hugged me.

"Thanks" I mumbled I then turned toward Bella.

"Lets get him home. We will get his shit and clean everything out of the old house tomorrow." I told her as I lead her and Abel outside.

"You okay?" She asked as she hooked Abel in his car seat.

"I feel like the world was just lifted off my shoulders." I replied and she laughed.

"Lets get this little one into his new crib." She said as she got into the passenger seat while I drove home.

By the time we got home and got Abel in his crib it was already 4:30 ugh. I groaned as my head hit the pillow and I was out like a lite.


	7. Chapter 7:  Happy take the pain away

**Chapter 7: Happy take the pain away**

**Jax POV**

I was siting at the bar with Bella and Abel when Clay walked in and saw Bella and Abel.

"Hey baby girl." Clay said as he kissed her on the cheek then did the same to Abel. He then turned to me.

"Lets go we got church." He said as he walked into the meeting room. I got up and turned toward Bella.

I'll be out in a bit alright darlin'." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"All right baby I am going to help your mom. Come on little man." Bella said as she picked up Abel and carried him over to the office. Where my mom was. I smiled then turned my phone off and walked into the meeting room.

"Chucky is an accountant for the Chinese he began stealing money. Thats how he got to prison." Clay said as everyone looked at him.

"He informed on a member of Chinese gang in prison. Now he's hired us to protect him from the Chinese mob in exchanged for a cut of 400,000." Clay said as everyone smiled at him.

"We're going to keep him here until Sunday when the bar is closed and get our money and get him out of Cali." I said

"Nice nice" The guys said as we all got up but Clay stopped us.

"Wait a minute there is one more thing." Clay said as everyone looked at him but sat down.

"April Hobart wants to know if her old man can come to the fund raiser to see his kid's band play." Clay said as he shook his head and I turned toward Opie.

"You gotta be kidding." I said as I looked at my father.

"That son of a bitch was the reason why Opie got sent to jail." Tig said as everyone nodded.

"I know" Clay said and I agreed with Tig.

"I know but she took a big hit by staying behind she supports the club. It's for her not Kyle. I figure I'd throw it up for a vote." Clay said as I looked at Opie.

"Let him come." Opie said and everyone looked at him.

"You serious?" I asked Opie.

"This can't be pay back Opie." Clay said as he looked at Opie.

"It's not about that. The guy's got nothing right, no club, no family?" Opie spoked and I looked down at my cig..

"It'll do me good to see that. Make me see what I got and he doesn't." Opie said and I nodded.

"Anyone apposed?" Asked Clay

"Yeah me." Tig said as Piney spoke up also.

"I don't agree with it." Piney said as he stares at his son.

"It's just wrong man." Tig said as everyone looked at Bob and he didn't say nothing.

"Majority rules let the guy come. Hey you all better be at that fund raiser tomorrow unless you want a size nine boot up your ass." Clay said as everyone got up and walked toward the door.

"You going to be there." Tig yelled over everyone.

"Nah I rather have my balls cut off." Clay said and everyone laughed.

"What too soon." He asked as everyone shook their heads I walked out and went to go find Bella.

"Hey ma you seen Bella?" I asked as I spotted my mom holding Abel.

"Yeah she's working in the office for me." She answered back.

"Oh come on ma really?" I asked and she smiled.

"What? I could use the help." Was all she said as she walked away with Abel. I made my way toward the office and I stopped to watch this guy flirting with Bella.

"Here are your keys." Bella said as she handed it to him and he smiled.

"Thanks darling so what time should I pick you up?" He said as he walked toward her. Bella looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Was all she said as he ended up trapping her against the desk.

"I said what-" He started to say but I stepped in.

"Get your hands off her." I growled through my teeth Bella looked up and so did he.

"And you are?" He asked as he saw my cut.

"Her boyfriend." I growled and his eyes got big and he backed up.

"Shit my bad I did-" He tried to say but Bella walked over toward me and kissed me on the lips.

"Get lost. " I growled at the guy and he nodded and ran out of the office.

"Thanks" She said as she went back over toward the desk. I was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Jax can we talk?" I heard a voice say I looked at Bella and saw her roll her eyes and sat down on the desk and started to type on the computer. I sighed and turned to face Tara.

"Whats up?" I asked as I sat on the desk but Bella totally just ignored me.

"Alone" She asked and I sighed and got up and walk toward her car which was right in front of my bike.

"What" I asked as I saw everyone looking at us.

"He's here." Tara said as I looked at her.

"Who?" I asked as I saw Gemma looking at the office then glaring at me.

"Josh he came by the hospital today Jax. He said if I didn't come back to him he will make sure that SAMCRO goes down and I go down with it." Tara said as I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hey" I tried to say but she started to cry.

"He said he was going to hurt you." She said as I saw the tears falling down her cheeks. I pulled her into me and she held onto me as she cried. I saw everyone staring even Bella.

"Look, stop worrying he ain't going to hurt me, or you, or the club all right." I said and she nodded.

"Everything will be fine I promise." I said and she nodded.

"Look I need to go back to work alight. I'll call you later." I said to her.

"Okay" Was all she said as she got into her car and drove way. I turned and looked at Bella and she was pissed I started to walk toward her but Gemma grabbed me.

"Don't you dare?" She said as she walked into the office with Bella and shut the door I sighed and walked over toward Clay.

"You know you're screwed right?" Clay said and I nodded.

"What am I going to do?" I asked as everyone looked at me.

"Buy her a dog." Juice said I turn toward him.

"What? It always works girls love puppies. Buy her a puppy and she will love you forever." Juice said and everyone nodded. I was about to say something when Clay pointed toward the door. Out walked Bella holding Abel with Gemma behind her.

"Bella I-" I tried to say but she looked at me.

"I'm not mad but I'm going home." Was all she said as she walked over and gave Clay a kiss on the cheek. Then strapped Abel in the car seat. I frowned as I watch them drive around I was about to get up when I saw Gemma standing in front of me.

"Ma I-" I tried to say but she glared.

"Shut up and listen boy." She said as I just stared at her in shock.

"That girl loves you and here you are hugging that bitch. What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled at me.

"Ma-" I tried to say.

"Don't. I don't have time for your bull shit lies. You need to pull your head out of your ass and realize who loves you and cares about you. And figure out which one the whore is." She said as she stalked off toward the garage. I turned and looked at Clay.

"I think you need to buy two dogs." Clay said as he and everyone left me alone to think. I finally turned toward Happy and saw him glaring at him.

"You're fucking dumb." He said as he walked off. I got up and walk toward Clay.

"Hey I'm going to run some places then go home to the old lady." I said as Clay looked up at me.

"All right" Was all he said as he started to look at a broken bike. I sighed and walked over toward my bike. I put my helmet on and saw my mother watching me. I started my bike and drove out of the garage.

"Damn maybe Juice is right." I said as I pulled into the local pet shelter.

"Can I help you?" A young lady said to me as she battered her eye lashes to me.

"Yeah I wanna buy a puppy for my girl." I said as I smirked when I saw her face drop.

"Right follow me." She said as she stepped around desk. I followed her down the hallway.

"All the dogs are in here if you find one you like just tell the lady thats in there. She will get all the paper work filled out for you." She said as she open a door.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I walked in and saw a lot of dogs barking.

"Hi can I help you?" A older asked me.

"Yeah I wanted to buy a puppy for my girlfriend." I said and the lady smiled.

"All the puppies are down here." She said she started to walk.

"But it needs to be a good guard dog, we have a son. I also want the dog to be able to watch over them when I'm not there." I said and she turned around.

"Ah a guard dog I got the perfect one." She said.

"Stay right here let me go get her." She said as she disappeared down a isle. I nodded and started to look at a small puppy that was sleeping.

"Here she is." She said as she came back holding a small dog. I smiled at her.

"Her name is Hershey we just got her today." The lady said. As she handed her to me. The little dog opened her eyes and stared at me. I fell in love that second.

"I'll take her." I said as I smiled at the lady.

"Wonderful follow me and I'll give you all the information." She said as she leads me into a small room.

"How much?" I asked and the lady looked at me.

"200 dollars if thats too high I-" She started to say.

"Here, it's not a problem." I said as I gave her the money she smiled at me and gave me the papers. Finally after an hour of signing of papers and her talking. I was walking outside when I cursed I pulled out my cell phone and called Juice.

"Hello" He mumbled into the phone I could hear some yelling in the background.

"Juice it's Jax is everything okay?" I said into the phone.

"Oh hey man yeah everything is good just Tig yelling at Halfsack but anyway whats up?" He said as the yelling got louder.

"I was wondering if you could bring the van and meet me at SPCA. I took your advice and bought Bells a dog." I said as I smiled down at the beautiful blue eye dog.

"Yeah man give me 5mins." He said as I heard him getting up.

"All right see you soon." I said as I hung up and sat on my bike.

"You're such a cutie your mommy is going to love you." I said as I started to talk to the dog,. I then heard an engine and I looked up to see Juice in the van.

"Thanks man." I said as I walked over toward the van and saw Halfsack with him.

"I had to get him away from the garage because it looked like Tig was about to kill him." Juice said

"What did you do?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I spilled his beer." He said I just looked at him and laugh.

"Be careful with her all right follow me back to the house." I said as I handed Halfsack the puppy.

Juice nodded me and I walked back toward my bike and started it. They followed me home I saw the car in the drive way and I sighed as I pulled up and parked. Juice pulled up next to me and he handed me the dog.

"Thanks wish me luck." I said as I took the dog and walked inside. I saw the living room was empty so I walked upstairs and found Bella siting on the rocking chair watching Abel sleep.

"Hey" I said as I hide the dog in my cut, she looked up at me and just mumbled hello.

"I got you a surprise." I said to her as she looked up at me.

"Close your eyes." I said as I saw her closing her eyes.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bella s POV**

I was pretty hurt that Jax was still talking to Tara his ex but it hurt like hell as I saw him pulling her into his arms. I just looked away from them and stared at the computer screen. I heard Gemma yell.

"Are you okay?" She asked me as she slammed the office door and Abel started to cry.

"Shit Abel." She said as she went to pick him up and sooth him.

"Yeah I'm good just a little hurt." I said as I just ignore her and started to type.

"Sweetie why don't you take Abel home. I'll see you tomorrow at the fund raiser okay." Gemma said as she walked Abel over toward me.

"But Gem-" I started to say but she gave me a look. I just sighed and nodded. I got Abel's bag and grabbed him from Gemma.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I walked outside I was walking toward the car when I heard Jax call me I sighed and walked toward him.

"I'm not mad but I'm going home." I said as I walked over toward Clay. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. I then turned toward Happy and he smiled at me. I half smiled as I walked over toward the car. I put Abel in his car seat. I then turned toward Jax and saw Happy glaring at him. I sighed and got into the diver side and drove out of the garage and toward home.

I was stopped at a red light when my phone lit up and it said "mom" I sighed and put it on speaker.

"Hello" I said as I pulled up toward the house.

"Bells there you are I called the house but Charlie said you left where the hell are you?" My mother s voice said.

"Charming" I said as I took it off speaker. I put the phone to my ear when Abel started to cry.

"It's okay little man I know you're tired." I told Abel as I picked him.

"Who's baby is that? What the hell are you doing in Charming?" My mother yelled through the phone.

"Look Renee I don't have time for your crap." I said as I hung up the phone and opened the front door. It still smelled like paint. I carried Abel upstairs into his room and put him on the changing table.

"All right lets get you changed and off to bed." I said as I changed his diaper and put on fresh pjs. I kissed him on the cheek as I put him in the crib I got up and started to leave when he started to cry.

"Whats the matter do you want me to stay?" I asked as he stared at me.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I sat down on the rocking chair and started to read him a book.

I was almost done when I heard Jax pull up. I sighed knowing I had to talk to him sooner or later. I listen as he opened the front door and walked up stairs. He peaked into Abel's room and smiled at me.

"Hey" He said as he walked in. I just mumbled hello as I looked down toward the book that was in my hand.

"I got you a surprise." He said as I looked up toward him.

"Close your eyes." He said so I did as I was told. I heard him walking toward me.

"Open" He whispered. I open my eyes and gasped.

"Oh my god Jax she's beautiful. " I said as I looked at the beautiful puppy in Jaxs' arms.

"Her name is Hershey. She's only 8 weeks old." He told me as he handed the cute puppy to me.

"Oh my god I love her!" I said as I smiled at the puppy.

"Thank you baby." I said as I got up and kissed Jax.

"You're welcome. The lady said that this kind of dog gets huge and it's a good guard dog. So she can watch over you and Abel when I'm at work." He said as he turned toward his son.

"She looks like a little wolf." I said as I smiled at the puppy.

"I want you to take her everywhere with you okay." Jax said as he turned and faced me. I nodded at him and got up. I started to walk toward the door when Abel started to cry I frowned and gave the puppy to Jax as I picked up Abel.

"He won't let me leave his side." I said as I looked at Jax.

"He loves his new mommy." Jax said as he smiled at me (new mommy hmm I like the sound of that) I thought to my self as I looked down at Abel.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened today baby. Tara just got this guy stalking her and I'm trying to help." Jax said as he put the puppy down and watch it walk around.

"It's just I don't know. I guess I'm afraid I'm going to lose you to her. Because of the history you two have." I said as I carried Abel to mine and Jaxs' room. I sat down on the bed and saw Jax carrying the puppy. He sat her down and walked over toward me.

"Hey look at me." He said as he sat down. I looked up at him.

"You're my old lady baby you're stuck with me." He said as he smiled.

"Old lady does that mean I gotta get the tattoo?" I asked as I smirked at him.

"Hell yeah!" He said as he kissed me.

"Look baby you're my old lady all right and ain't nothing going to change that. Not even some whore." Jax said as he stared into my eyes.

"Promise" I said as I looked at Abel.

"I promise baby, now lets head to the club house. I wanna ask Happy if he can give you the tattoo and plus I wanna show everyone Hershey." Jax said as he bent down and picked up Hershey. I nodded and went to change Abel real fast then grabbed his bag.

"I'll drive with you." Jax said as he got into the passenger seat with Hershey. I nodded at him as I hooked Abel in then got into the driver side.

"After we go to the club we need to get her some food, a collar and the other things puppies need." I said to Jax as I was pulling out of the drive way.

"All right we ain't staying long at the garage we are just getting your tattoo." He said as he put his hand on my leg while I was driving. 10mins later I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I got Abel and Jax got Hershey and we walked inside the club.

"Hey" Everyone called as they saw us walk in. I walked over toward Clay and smiled at him.

"Jax got me a puppy." I said as I smiled and Clay and everyone else stared at the puppy in Jax arms.

"Can I uh hold her?" Tig said as he stared at the dog.

"Yeah man her name is Hershey." Jax told Tig as he gave him the puppy. Tig walked away with the puppy while Jax turned toward Happy.

"Hey man can you do me a favor?" Jax asked Happy. Happy turned around and everyone looked at Jax.

"Whats up." Happy s raspy voice said as he stared at Jax.

"Can you give Bella the tattoo?" Jax asked and everyone stared at me as I blush.

"You finally asked her?" Clay said as he smiled at me. Jax nodded his head.

"Welcome to the club darling." Clay said as he hugged me.

"I thought I was already apart of it?" I said and everyone laughed. I turned toward my uncle Bobby and saw him ignoring us.

"Uncle Bobby?" I called his name. He looked at me and frowned.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as everyone looked at Bobby.

"You know your father's going to kill you right?" He said as he stared at me.

"Uncle Bobby he knew it was bound to happen." I said as I stared at him.

"Yeah" Was all he mumbled as he got up and went outside. I frowned and looked at Jax.

"Come on Bells follow me." Happy said. I gave Abel to Jax and started to follow Happy.

"You don't want me to come?" Jax asked.

"No I'll be fine." I called over my shoulder as I followed Happy to his room. He shut the door behind me and wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"Do you have anything in mind?" He asked me as he grabbed his bag.

"No" I said he sighed and took out his sketch book. He sketched something on the piece of paper and handed it to me.

"I love it." I said as I handed it back.

"Where at?" He asked as he put the drawling down and got all his ink out.

"Right here." I said as I pointed at my lower back he nodded.

"Lay down on your belly on the bed " Happy said as he grabbed a chair and put it next to the bed. I walked over toward the bed and laid down on my belly. He put gloves on and lifted up my shirt.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Ready" I replied as I heard the buzzing sound and felt something touch my back.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Jax POV**

I was siting at the bar waiting for Bella. It's been an hour and she still wasn't done. I was about to go see what was going on when she walked out and Happy came over toward the bar.

"All done. She needs to be careful though because it's still bleeding. Make sure you clean it all right." Happy said as he looked at me and Bella. Bella just nodded.

"Ready" She asked as she went to get Abel off the ground.

"Yeah" I said as I stared at her.. something was up.

"Tig I'm going to need my dog back." Bella said as she walked over toward Tig. He frowned but nodded and handed the dog over.

I'll bring her tomorrow and you can play with her all right." Bella said as she handed me the dog and turned toward Tig. He smiled and nodded and went to go get a beer.

"You okay?" I asked Bella as we were leaving the club.

"Mhm" She replied as she hooked Abel in and got into the driver side. I sighed and got into the passenger side. Bella drove to Petco. She was about to get out when I grabbed her.

"Your lying to me Bella what the fuck happened?" I asked as I stared at her she frowned at me.

"Nothing just in pain." She said as she smiled at me.

"Let me see?" I asked her. She frowned but nodded and lifted up her shirt a little. I saw a huge patch on her lower back so I untaped it and I smiled.

"I love it." I said as I taped it back up and smiled at her.

"You do?" She asked me.

"Yeah baby your officially an old lady." I said as I smirked at her. She just laughed and went to get Abel. We walked into the pet store and Bella grabbed a cart she put Abel into the little part and I carried Hershey we walked down the isles and I found the perfect collar.

"This one." I said as I saw a black collar with black crows flying around it. Bella nodded and put it into the cart. Bella picked out a pink leash and I picked out some toys for the dog.

An hour later we had dog food, dog bowls, three collars with crows on them. Just different sizes. A pink leash, and some toys, and treats, oh and Bella picked out a bed for the puppy why I don't know but it's best not to fight with girls. Because they get mean when their angry. We picked out the tag and the lady said it will be mailed to the house by tomorrow which is good. We paid for everything and loaded it all into the SUV. We finally got home and put everything away. Bella put Abel to bed while I find a place to put the dog bed..

"Is it set up?" Bella asked as she came into our room with the puppy.

"Yup" I said as I put a pink blanket in the puppy's bed along with some toys that were shaped like a key. The cashier said it s good for teething so we got it.

"Thanks baby" Bella said as she put the puppy in the bed, and kissed me. I smiled and turned to face her.

"I really love the tattoo." I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm glad you like it baby." She said as she let go of me and went to get changed. I took off my shirt and pants and laid in the bed.

"Lets get some sleep we got a long day ahead of us." She said as she came out of the bathroom in one of my long Son of Anarchy shirts and slid into bed.

"I'm going to be handling some business tomorrow." I said as she turned and looked at me.

"This guy Kyle he used to be SAMCRO." I said as I turned off the lights.

"What happened?" She asked as she moved closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"He bailed on Opie when the cops came. Left him there to face the police all by himself. Opie got locked up for that shit. When we found out we kicked him out of the club. But his ex wife approached Gemma today and asked if we could allow him into the fund raiser to see his kid play in his band." I told her.

"You guys voted?" She asked me.

"Yeah and we are allowing him to come. But Clay wants me to keep an eye on him tomorrow." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Are you worried?" She asked me as I felt her getting comfortable.

"Not about me but for Opie." I said as I open my eyes to find her sleeping. I kissed her on the forehead and just laid in bed until I finally fell asleep.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning to hear banging on the door the banging kept getting louder and louder.

"Jax " I whispered as I shocked him.

"What" He mumbled.

"Jax the door." I said as the banging kept getting louder and louder. Jax eyes flew open. He looked at me and jumped out of bed and put his jeans on.

"Go take the puppy and wait in Abel's room don't come out until I say it's clear." He said as he grabbed his gun. I nodded and got up and grabbed the puppy. Jax handed me a small gun and followed me into Abel's room.

"I mean it stay here okay." He said as I put the puppy in the crib with Abel. Holding onto the gun nodded my head and watch as Jax walked down stairs.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Jax POV**

I walked down stairs with my gun in my hand as someone was banging on the door. I opened it a little and glared as I put the gun down.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled through my teeth.

"Well hello Mr Teller may I come in?" The guy said as they both walked in, I rolled my eyes and went up stairs to get Bella.

"Leave them up there and come down stairs." I said to Bella as I walked into Abel's room she nodded and walked into our room and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She followed me down stairs. She glared when she saw them siting down on the couch.

"What the fuck do you want?" She hissed as she glared at the girl.

"Why don't you go back upstairs this doesn't concern you." The bitch said to my girl.

"She's my old lady so anything you have to say to me you can say in front of her." I said as I walked over toward Bella and slide my hands through her waist she looked up and smiled at me.

"Right well here." The guy said as he throw a piece of paper on the table I looked at Bella and she grabbed it.

"Unfucking believable." She said as she read it then gave it to me I looked at her. As I grabbed the letter and read it.

"You are something. You're really taking me to court again?" I hissed at them.

"Yup and the hearing is tomorrow. If you want you can bring the whore too." Wendy said as she got up and her and her lawyer left.

"When is that bitch gonna stop?" Bella hissed at me.

"I don't know baby. Look go get Abel and the dog and then go meet Gemma at the fund raiser. I got shit I need to handle." I said as I walked up stairs and grabbed my shirt and shoes.

I watch as Bella walked into the room grabbed her flip flops then walked out. A few minutes later I heard the front door slam and then her car pulling out of the drive way.

I sighed and pulled out my cell phone and called Clay.

"Yeah" He answered.

"Clay you'll never guess who stopped by my house this morning?" I said as I had the letter in my hand.

"Who? " Clays sleepy voice answered.

"Fucking Wendy with her lawyer there taking me to court." I hissed.

"What?" I heard him yell as I heard some noises I guess thats him siting up.

"She wants custody of Abel." I said as I read the note.

"What the fuck? When is this women gonna stop?" He asked.

"I don't know man but hey do you think you can call up that lawyer we have on the payroll? " I asked.

"Yeah I'll call her now and tell her to meet us at the club all right." He said.

"All right see you soon." I answered back as I hung up and grabbed my keys and looked the front door. I jumped on my bike 20 mins later I pulled up at the garage to see Clay and the lawyer already there. Siting on the picnic table I walked over toward them.

"Hello Jackson I understand you need my help?" She asked as she looked at me. I just throw the letter on the table. She looked at me and picked it up and read through it.

"Wait your junkie ex wife is filling for full custody of Abel." She said as she looked up at me I nodded.

"There is no way in hell she is going win Jax. I'll get all the information I have on her." She said as she stood up.

"What time is court?" She asked.

"9am" I answered she nodded.

"I'll be there." She said as she walked over toward her car and drove away. I turned and sat down next to Clay.

"I don't have time for this shit dad." I said as I put my head in my hand.

"I know son, I know." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. We heard a car and looked up to see Gemma. She got out and rushed over toward us.

"Whats wrong?" She asked as she took off her glasses and stared at me and Clay.

"The junkie is taking Jax to court tomorrow for full custody of Abel." Clay said as I stared at the ground.

"What" My mother said as she stared at me.

"Oh thats not all. She is also pressing charges against Bella. Claiming Bella gave Wendy the meds that made her OD." Clay said as he stared at me.

"What the fuck." My mom said as she grabbed the paper from Clay's hands and read it.

"Wow this bitch is going to far." She growled through her teeth.

"Don't worry son everything will be okay. " Gemma said as she kissed me on the cheek and got back into her car and drove away.

"Come on son lets go to the fund raiser." Clay said as he got up and walked toward his bike. I sighed and got on my bike and followed Clay to the fund raiser. We hung out for a little bit when we saw Kyle pull up with his young girlfriend. I saw Bella siting with Abel and Gemma was holding the dog and turned toward Kyle again. We were watching him for an hour when he lifted up his shirt.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I said as I got up and started to walk toward him but Opie stopped me.

"It's my fight." He said as he followed Kyle into the back. I watched them disappear. I looked up to see Tara pulling up.

"Shit" I mumbled as I started to walk toward Bella.

"Bells" I said she looked up and stared at me.

"Look-" I tried to say but she stopped me.

"I'm not in the mood to fight okay." She said as she turned back toward my mother. I sighed and went to go check on Opie. I found him putting his shirt back on while Kyle was cleaning his cuts.

"I see you two talked." I said as I stared at them.

"Yup" Opie mumbled and looked at me. I nodded and we started to walk outside when Tig and Bobby stopped us.

"We gotta go." Tig said as he glared at Kyle.

"Now?" I asked and he nodded.

"All right we'll meet you guys at the club house." I said to Opie and Kyle they nodded and walked away.

"You really trust them alone?" Tig asked I turned and looked at him.

"I'll tell you on the way." I said as we started to walk out. I saw Josh, Tara's stalker talking to Bella and Abel. I was too busy watching them when out of no where my mom grabbed me and scared the shit out of me.

"You tell Clay I'm mad at him the old bastered didn't even show up and now he's taken my man power" Gemma said as she pouted.

"Sorry mom but hey look keep an eye on Bella get her away from that guy." I said to my mother.

"Who is he?" She asked as she looked over at him.

"An ATF agent thats looking into SAMCRO." I answered.

"You don't trust your old lady." My mother said as she glared at me.

"Nah I trust her it's him I don't trust. Just keep him away from her and Abel all right." I said to her. She nodded her head and walked over toward them.

I took one last look. Me, Tig and Bobby got on our bikes and left. An hour later we had Kyle almost drunk so we lead him to the garage so Bobby could show him his new bike. After he was in we shut the door and made a circle around him.

"All right where is it?" He asked Bobby but frowned when he saw all over us staring at him.

"Whats going on?" He asked as if he was trying to play stupid.

"Take your shirt off." I said to him and he just laughed and asked what.

"Take it off." I yelled at him as Bobby and Tig grabbed him and flipped his shirt over his head. They turned him around so the his back was facing me and Clay. Clay walked over and stood next me and shook his head.

"I was going to get it removed but I just loved it so much guys." Kyle begged as he was trying to save his ass.

"Fire or knife?" Clay asked him and Kyle eyes grew huge.

"Jax come on." He said as he looked at me.

"Answer him!" I yelled at Kyle he sighed.

"Fire" He answered Tig let go of him to get the blow torch while Bobby and Halfsack chained him up facing his back toward me and Clay. I handed him some Jack Daniels. He took it and took a big gulp of it, then gave it back. Tig put the fire on his back and began burning the tattoo off his body.

All you could hear was Kyle screams and smell his flesh burning after 20mins Tig was done and Kyle passed out.

"Take him down and leave him at Saint Thomas." Clay said as me and him walked out of the garage and into the club.

"You all right?" I asked him. He just looked at me and nodded.

"All right well I better go get the old lady and take her home." I said as downed a shot and walked outside I was about to get on my bike when my phone rang.

"Hello" I said.

"It's me. I'm home." Bella said.

"All right I —" I started to say but I heard a click and looked down at my phone to see that she hung up.

"Shit" I mumbled as I got on my bike and made my way home. I pulled in the drive way to see all the lights were off. I sighed as I walked up stairs and into Abel's room. I walked in and saw Abel and the puppy sleeping in the crib I smiled as I kissed them both. Then walked into mine and Bella's room and saw her on her laptop. I guess she heard me come in because she looked up at me and frowned as she looked back down at her laptop. I took off my shirt and jeans and put on a pair of shorts as I walked over toward Bella's side and took her laptop away.

"What the fuck Jax." She hissed as I put her laptop on the table. I walked over toward her and got on top of her. She looked up and glared at me.

"Stop being mad." I said to her as I kissed her. I could tell she wanted to hate me but I felt her melting into the kiss. I finally pulled away and laid down on my side.

"You know I hate you right." She hissed as she looked at me.

"I know" I said as I smirked.

"Good I'm glad you know." She said as she crawled on top of me and took off her shirt and started to kiss me I smiled as I flipped her over so I was on top of her.

"I love you too." I said as I took off my shorts and her underwear she just smirked at me.

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bella s POV**

I woke up to next morning to find a naked Jax cuddling with his pillow. I laughed as I turned to face him. "Come on Jax time to get up we got court." I said as I got up and walked over toward my dresser to get my clothes.

"Mmm forget about court bring that sexy naked body over here and fuck me." Jax said from the bed. I turned around to see his hungry eyes looking over my body.

"Sorry not today baby were going to be late." I said as I got my clothes and started to walk toward the bathroom.

"Well I guess that means we are just going have to share the shower." He said as he jumped out of bed and picked me up. I laughed as he shut the door.

An hour later me and Jax and Abel went to drop Hershey off at Gemma's and then go to court.

We parked as I grabbed Abel from the back seat I saw Wendy pull up with her lawyer.

"My baby." She said as she walked toward me but Jax stepped in front of me and blocked her view.

"Come on" He said as he grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs.

"Jax " A woman in a nice looking pant suit called to me and Jax he looked up and leads me over toward her.

"I got everything on Wendy and oh my there's a lot." The woman said as she showed Jax the file and he just shook his head.

"Kelly this is my old lady Isabella." Jax said as he wrapped his arm over my waist.

"Pleasure" She said as she smiled at me.

"The case of Jax Teller vs Wendy Case" A voice called over the intercom from inside.

"Thats us come on." Kelly said as she opened the door and we into the court room. Jax sat next to Kelly while I sat down behind them. Then walked in Wendy and her lawyer. She glared at me and sat down with her lawyer.

"All rise" The bailiff said as we all rose and in walked the judge. He sat down and turned and looked at Jax and Wendy.

"Would you like to explain to me why we are here." He said as he looked at Jax. Jax put his hands up in surrender and pointed over toward Wendy the judge looked at Wendy and her lawyer.

"Well" He asked.

"Your honor my client wants full custody of her son Abel Teller and also she wants to press charges against Isabella Swan." Wendy's lawyer said as he looked over toward me and Abel.

"Okay first off what happened to the agreement?" The judge asked Wendy and she pointed to Jax.

"Jax please come take a seat next to me." The judge said. Jax nodded and put his hand on the bible and be sworn in then sat down.

"Now explain to me what happened to the agreement we had." The judge asked Jax.

"Your honor it was going fine. Until I told Wendy that Abel and I were moving out and I was going to let her have Abel on weekends and she could keep my house because she basically moved herself in there." He said.

"And" The judge asked

"And I get a phone call from my mother saying Wendy over dosed on depression meds and crank." Jax said. The judge looked at Wendy and she frowned.

"Your honor she did it in front of Abel." Jax said as he watched the judge glare at Wendy.

"Thank you Jax you may step down." The judge said. Jax nodded and went back to his seat.

"Wendy come up here." The judge called toward Wendy she frowned but got up and placed her hand on the bible and be sworn in. Then sat down next to the judge.

"Would you like to tell me why you over dosed in front of your son." The judge asked Wendy.

"Your honor everything was going fine until she came into the picture." Wendy said as she pointed at me and I glared

"All I wanted was to be a good mother to Abel but, she made me overdose. She said if I didn't do it she would kill me." Wendy said as she began to cry. The judge looked at me then back to Wendy.

"Wendy I do not believe one word that is coming out of your mouth." The judge said as Wendy looked up and gasped.

"You're lying to me and I don't like lying so there for." The judge said as he stared at Wendy.

"You lost your rights to see Abel. Jackson Teller has full custody of Abel Teller and you will spend 4 months in jail for lying to me. Also, of falsely accusing an innocent person." The judge said as she Wendy gasped.

"Go home everyone. And Wendy don't let me find you back in here again." The judge said as he slammed his gavel on the desk then walked out of the court room. I smiled as Jax walked over toward me and kissed me.

"Wendy Case you are under arrest for falsely accusing and lying while under oath." The police officer said as she put hand cuffs on Wendy and took her through the back. Wendy glared at me and Jax.

"Damn, it feels good to see that bitch be taken away in handcuffs." Jax said as he smiled.

"Yeah it does." I said as I kissed him.

"Lets go home I'm tired." I said to Jax.

"But baby it's only 10am." He said as he looked at his clock.

"And" I said as I grabbed Abel and we walked out of the court room he just shook his head as he got into the driver side while I hooked up Abel. He then got into the passenger side.

"What you say we get away for a few days?" Jax asked me as we was driving passed the garage.

"Jax you can't leave the club for a few days." I said as I looked at him.

"They will understand." He said to me but I shook my head.

"No you're the VP they need you, so nope we're staying in Charming." I told Jax he just looked at me and sighed.

"Fine but soon we are taking a trip okay. No if ands or butts." He said as he pulled up toward the drive way we was about to go inside when his phone rang.

"Now what." He mumbled as he grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello, what, wait Tara slow down, okay okay I'm coming right now." Jax said as he hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Go" I said as I unlocked the front door and walked inside and shut it behind me I was on my way upstairs when I heard Jax drive away on his bike. I sighed and went to change Abel.

"Lets get you clean little man." I said to Abel as I took of his clothes and gave him a bath.

After a very long 20mins of giving Abel a bath I was soaking wet. I got Abel into jeans white sneakers and a white SOA shirt. I carried him into mine and Jaxs' room and put him on the bed as I went to go put on my ripped up jeans with a white tank top and white flip flops. I hurried up and wrote a note for Jax and put it on the table as I grabbed Abel and hooked him up in his car seat.

I got into the driver's side and drove to the club house. I pulled in and grabbed Abel. We walked inside to see the puppy chasing Tig around while Gemma and Clay were laughing I walked over toward Clay and Gemma.

"Hey" I mumbled as I sat down.

"Whats wrong baby girl?" Gemma asked as she took Abel and kissed him.

"Nothing is Happy here?" I asked.

"Yeah he's in his room." Clay said as he turned and started to play with Abel.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I walked into the hallway and knocked on Happy's door.

"What" His raspy voice called through the door. I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"Bella what the-" Happy said as he sat up in bed but I walked over and kissed him. He kissed me back and pulled me on top of him and the kiss got more aggressive. He pulled away to breathe.

"Bella whats wrong?" He asked as he stared at me.

"Just take the pain away." I whispered. Happy looked at me for a second, but pulled my shirt off and flipped us over so he was on top. He started to suck on my neck and I moaned.

"Bella I love you." He said as he kissed me.

"I love you too Happy. " I said as I took off his shirt he looked at me for a second.

"You do?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Ever since I met you I fell in love with you. But you pushed me away and told me to be with Jax." I answered him.

"That was a mistake." He said as he took off my jeans and bra.

"Why?" I asked as I took his jeans off.

"Because I want you all to my self. You have no idea how much it kills me to see you kissing and hugging up on Jax. I want that so bad to be me." He said as he took off my underwear.

"Go away with me." He said as he kissed down my body.

"Where?" I asked him as I bit my lip.

"The cabin" He said as he slipped inside of me.


	8. Chapter 8:  I'm Not My Father

**Chapter 8: I'm Not My Father**

**Bella's POV**

I laid in bed as I watched Happy sleeping. I looked at the time and saw it was 9 in the morning. Damn where did the whole fucking day go. I got up, took a shower and got my clothes back on. I was walking toward the door when.

"Hey where are you going?" Happy's raspy voice scared the shit out of me.

"Oh my god killer you scared the shit out of me. I thought you were sleeping?" I said as I turned around and faced Happy.

"I was until I heard the shower. But answer my question." He said as he got up put on his boxers and some sweat pants.

"Gotta take Abel home and cook food for him." I said as I walked over toward him.

"Bye" I said as I kissed him on the cheek and walked out of his bed room. I was walking down the hallway when I heard screaming.

"What the fuck." I said to my self as I walked passed church to see Juice with his fingers stuck up some guys butt hole.

"Um Juice" I said as I walked into the room he looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh hey Bella it's not what it looks like." Juice tried to explain.

"So you mean to tell me you don't have your finger jabbed in this guys butt hole?" I asked as I crossed my arms he looked at me and frowned.

"Well actually it's jammed up one of his bullet holes which happens to be up his butt." He said as he frowned at me. I was about to say something but Gemma grabbed me.

"Would you like to explain to me why my son is not answering any of my phone calls." Gemma said as she gave Abel to me.

"Gemma I have no clue I've been here the whole entire time." I said and she stared at me.

"We called him an hour ago to bring us supplies from Tara's and he never showed up so I thought he was with you." She said as she stared at me.

"No not with me." I said as Tig walked up and heard everything.

"I say it's time to find this bitch." Tig said as me and Gemma walked outside following Tig.

"I'm riding with you baby girl" Gemma said as I put Abel in his car seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where too?" I asked as I was trying to think where he was.

"Tara's house take a right here." Gemma said. I did what I was told and I saw Jaxs' bike.

"You got to be kidding me." I said as I pulled into Tara driveway. Jax heard the car and looked up at us as he was shutting Tara's door.

"Where the fuck have you been!" Gemma yelled as she got out of the car and I did too. I stared at Jax and glared at him.

"Ma not now okay." Jax said as he stood there staring at me. Gemma walked up and felt his hair.

"You're kidding me. Your old lady and your son is at the club house waiting for you, and here you are getting pussy. What fuck even happened to our supplies!" Gemma yelled as I stood there with my arms crossed.

"Ma it ain't even like that." Jax said as I saw Tara looking out of the window with wet hair also.

"You were here fucking the doctor while you left me and your son home all alone last night." I finally spoke up and Gemma looked at me.

"Baby I was protecting her." Jax said as he moved toward me but Gemma blocked his way.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this bullshit. All I ever hear is Tara this, Tara that. If you care about her so much then why don't you take her out and get the damn tattoo and let her be your fucking old lady!" I yelled as Gemma walked over and grabbed my hand.

"She already has it." He said as he looked down and I looked up.

"What" I said, he looked up at me. I just shook my head and let go of Gemma's hand and got into the car. I felt Jax walking toward me.

"Back off brother I think you said enough." Tig said as he grabbed Jax.

"Give me the supplies." Gemma yelled at her son. Jax sighed but gave the supplies over to his mother. Gemma glared at her son and walked toward the car.

"Why don't you stay here with your slut.. Don't worry I'll take care of Bella and Abel" Gemma said as she got into the car with me and I drove away.

"Baby girl are you okay?" Gemma asked as she put her hand on my knee.

"I don't know Gemma." I said as I pulled up to the garage and parked. I got out and grabbed Abel.

"Baby girl" Clay called over towards me but I just ignored him and walked toward the club house door.

"What happened?" Clay asked his wife as she got out and followed me.

"Why don't you ask Jax and his whore." Gemma yelled as she followed me into the club house. I put Abel on my lap while I sat at the bar.

"Hey Bells can I get you any thing?" Chucky asked me and he smiled at Abel.

"Just water please?" I asked as I saw Clay walking toward me.

"What happened?" Clay asked I was about to answer when I heard the club house door open and I turned and saw Jax and Tara walk in.

"Get the fuck out." Gemma said as she got into Tara's face.

"I'm here to help." Tara said as she walked into where the Irish dude was at.

"Bells can we-" Jax started to say but I got down and put Abel on my hip.

"Jax didn't come home last night instead he was out fucking that whore." I said as I turned to face Clay. I then turned and face Jax. "Fuck off Teller I got nothing to say to you." I said as I gave him Abel.

"Here's your son maybe you should spend some time with him." I said as I looked up and saw Happy standing there.

"Come here." Happy said as he grabbed me and pushed me into his room and shut the door.

"What happened?" Happy asked as he turned and face me.

"Nothing" I said as I tried to get pass Happy but he just picked me up and put me on the bed.

"What the fuck happened?" Happy growled at me, I looked up and I broke down and told Happy everything.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**HAPPY'S POV**

Bella broke down and told me everything that happened. When she finished, she looked up at me but all I saw was red. I stalked toward the door and threw it open.

"Happy don't!" She yelled after me but I just stalked toward the bar to find Jax siting there talking to the doctor while she was holding Abel.

"Oh shit Jax is dead." Tig whispered to chibs as they saw me stalking over towards Jax

"Happy stop" Bella called after me everyone looked up and watched me.

"What did I fucking tell you." I growled at Jax he looked at me.

"Happy it ain't like that." Jax tried to explain.

"Get your ass in the ring now." I growled as I made my way outside. Everyone followed us out side. I saw Gemma walk toward me but Clay stopped her and shook his head. Gemma frowned but nodded.

"Piney take Abel inside please." Gemma said as she watched Tara carry Abel outside. Piney nodded and took Able from Tara and walked inside.

"Happy don't do this." The bitch doctor said to me as I took off my shirt and rings.

"Shut up princess this doesn't concern you." I growled at her and she frowned.

"Happy please don't." Bella begged as she grabbed me I turned and glared at her.

"I'm tired of this punk treating you the way he does. This kid has no idea how good he has it. He's fucking it up for a girl who runs away from her problems." I yelled at Bella and everyone watched us.

"Just don't hurt him too bad." She mumbled as she hugged me and went to sit next to Clay. He frowned but put his arms around Bella.

"Lets go Teller." I growled at Jax as I got into the ring, he got in but glared at me.

"Happy you don't understand man." He said as he walked toward me but I socked him right in the left eye.

"Fuck" He cursed as he glared at me.

"What did I fucking tell you Jax? You hurt her, brother, or not I'm going to kill you." I said as growled at him. I went to punch him again but he ducked and got me real good in the ribs.

"Happy, Tara's ex has been stalking her. He broke into her house last night and she shot him. She was scared so she called me." Jax said as he looked at me and I glared at him.

"Did you fuck her?" I asked him. He just nodded I turned toward Bella and saw a tear slip out of her. I then attacked the shit out of Jax.

"All right break it up break it up." Tig said as he grabbed me and Opie grabbed Jax.

"Stay the fuck away from her." I growled at Jax as Tig pushed me out of the ring. I cursed as I felt a sharp pain in my ribs.

"Go take your whore home then come back here." Clay said to Jax as he glared at them both.

"Come on baby girl." Gemma said as she led Bella inside.

"You all right?" Clay asked me.

"Yeah I'm good. He just got me good in the rib." I said as I put my hand over my now bruised rib as I walked inside the club.

"Are you okay?" Bella said as she rushed over toward me.

"I'm fine just in pai-OW WHAT THE fuck." I started to say but yelled at Bella when I felt a sting in my shoulder.

"Thats what you get for not listening asshole." She yelled at me as she glared.

"Ay darling go easy on the man he just beat the shit out of your old man for you." Chibs said in his Irish accent as he looked at Bella but then froze.

"I'll just shut up." Chibs said as Bella glared at him.

"Good decision." She said as she glared back at me 10 minutes later in walked Jax.

"Come here Jacky boy let me check you out." Chibs yelled over toward Jax as Bella was standing next to me wrapping my ribs up.

"I'm fine Chibs." Jax said as he walked over and looked at me.

"Bells can we talk?" Jax asked me I was about to say no when Gemma came over.

"I'll finish this go talk to your old man." Gemma said as she took the bandage out of Bella's hand and started to wrap Happy up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I sighed but followed Jax into his room "What" I hissed as I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. I saw him close the door and take a deep breath.

"Bella I'm sorry." He said as he turned around and face me.

"Are you?" I asked as I glared at him. He sighed but walked over toward me and bent down between my legs and looked up at me.

"I am Bells I know I fucked up." He said as he stared at me in the eyes.

"Did you fuck her?" I asked him, but I already knew the answer.

"Yes" He whispered as I shut my eyes and tried to control my tears.

"Was she worth it?" I said as I slide back toward the pillow and brought my legs up to my chest.

"No" I heard him say as I heard his foot steps getting closer to the bed again.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked as I looked up and him. He sighed and walked over toward the dresser and leaned against it.

"I don't know Bells she called me because her stalking ex- boyfriend broke into her house. She ended up shooting him in the stomach and she was flipping out. So she called me." He said as he looked at me.

"And thats when you left me and your son home by our selves so you could go comfort your ex-girlfriend." I said as I glared at him. He just looked down toward the floor.

"It went like that. I was going to help her. So I rushed over to her house. When I walked in her house she led me to where he was. He started to freak out so he started to call her names and I shot him in the head." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That was the first time I ever killed anyone before." Jax told me as he looked up at me. I was about to say something when I heard Abels cry. I got up and listen so I could see where he was. I followed his cries and found Abel in Halfsack's room crying.

"Hey little man whats wrong." I said as I picked him up and started to rock him back and fourth. I brought him back to Jax room.

"And then what? You needed some comfort so you fucked her." I said from the doorway. Jax looked up and saw me rocking Abel back and fourth.

"I don't even know what happened. One moment she was crying the next thing I knew I was on top of her listening to her moans." He said to me.

"Ouch" I said as I turned to leave.

"I'm sorry" He said as he started to move closer.

"I'm tired of this I'm sorry shit Jax. I got this tattoo on my back for a reason, but now I don't even think there is a reason any more." I said as I walked over and handed Jax his son.

"Bells please don-" He tried to say as he walked over toward me but I put my hand out to stop him from getting any closer.

"I got this tattoo on my back because I love you and that kid. Hell it's only been a couple weeks but I love Abel like he's my own son. I fell so hard for you Jax and it kills me that I fell so fast but I did." I said to him I saw him trying to say something but I glared at him.

"I got this tattoo because I had a family and thats you and Abel. But right now it's only Abel. Look I need some time to my self. I'm going to go home and pack some things and I'll just stay here until I get my head clear." I said as I started to head out but he grabbed me.

"No you belong at that house with Abel and Hershey." Jax said to me.

"Jax I do-" I started to say but he stopped me.

"I fucked up okay. So I'll stay here. Just take care of Abel for me." He said to me and I nodded as he gave Abel back to me.

"I love you Bella I do, so much and I am so sorry for doing this too you. I promise to make it better." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Go home I love you." Jax said as he kissed Abel on the cheek.

"I just need a couple of days baby just so I can see where the fuck my head is." I said to him. He nodded at me as he walked toward the bed and laid down. I took that as my hint to leave so I shut the door behind me as I walked out toward the bar. Everyone looked up at me and frowned.

"I'm going home. Jax is going to stay here. We need to be apart for a couple of days to get our shit figured out." I said to everyone. I saw Gemma frown so I walked over toward her.

"Everything will be okay ma I love Jax and he loves me. We both just need some time alone to figure some shit out. I promise things will get better soon." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay baby girl be safe and make sure to keep my grandson safe." Gemma said as she looked at me. All I did was nod as I walked over toward Happy.

"Thank you for what you did today Happy." I told him as I kissed him on the cheek then walked out of the bar. I took a deep breath as I put Abel in the car seat and drove home.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NO ONES POV**

For the next week and a half Jax and Bella had been a mess.

Jax never left his room. Only for church and business Clay wanted him to do. His mother was worried about him. Whenever she would go and try to talk to him Clay would pull his wife back and tell her he needs time. It killed her to see her son like this but she knew her husband was right.

As for Bella. She would always put on a happy face in front of Abel. But whenever Abel was asleep thats when the tears come spilling out of Bella eyes. She tried to be strong for her little man. But the pain was eating her away. Abel has gotten bigger and looking more like his daddy each day. The little boy was two and he was already walking like a pro.

Finally after a month Gemma couldn't take it any more. So she walked toward her son's room and threw the door open. Startled, Jax looked up to see a very pissed off Gemma he sighed and looked at her.

"What" He said as he turned to the door and stared at the it. Gemma walked into her son's room and closed the door. She stared at her son taking in the way he changed. His hair got a little longer and he grew out his beard. It wasn't long like Opie and his step father's.

"Get your ass off this fucking bed and go home to your old lady!" Gemma yelled at her son.

"Ma she ain't ready to see me yet." Her son said as he got up out of bed and leaned against his dresser.

"I don't give a fuck. Get your fucking ass home to her and your son." Gemma said as she saw Jax frown when she mention Abel.

"You know your son, you remember him right. He turned two, three weeks ago. And you didn't even go over to see him." Gemma all but growled at her son.

"I know my fucking son ma I ain't my father." Jax growled at his mother.

"Then stop fucking acting like John and go home to your family before I start fucking calling you your fathers name." Jaxs' mother said as she was now in front of her son glaring at him.

"Don't you ever fucking threaten me with his name again. I ain't my father. I didn't walk out on my family." Jax said as he looked up at his mother with his now black eyes.

"Then what the fuck do you call this huh. It's been a month since you seen your old lady and son. And not once had you tried to see them. You know what that proves? That proves that you're just like your father." Gemma growled.

"Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out." Jax growled at his mother. His mother gasped but then glared.

"Not until you get your fucking ass up and go home to your family. You staying here is just proving to Bella and to your son that you're just like your father." Gemma yelled as she walked toward the door.

"I'm not my fucking father." Jax growled. Gemma opened the door and turned to face Jax.

"Look at you Jax. You already left them and haven't seen them for a month. Whats next? Your going to go find another family and live happily ever after." Gemma growled.

"Ma sh-" Jax started to say but Gemma cut him off. "If all your going to do is stay in this room. Then you should just leave Charming and go have another family. Because all your proving to not only your kid and your old lady but to this family. Is that you're a mini John Teller. And I've been through enough with your father. If your gonna act like him then pack your shit and don't come back to Charming there's the door and the suitcase. Make your fucking choice and make it now." Gemma said as she slammed her son's door shut and walked back toward the bar. She saw everyone staring at her.

"How is he?" Tig asked Gemma as she sat at the bar with her husband and everyone else.

"Just like his family." She said as she put her beer up to her mouth.

Clay sighed and put his hand on his wife's leg. The club heard a noise. They all looked up to see Jax standing there.

"Where you going?" Gemma asked as she glared at her son.

"To see my fucking old lady and son." He hissed at her as he passed her and the rest of the club and made his way outside. To find Happy siting smoking. Happy looked up and glared at Jax.

"Finally got the balls to go home to them." Happy said to Jax as he took a drag out of his cig.

"Fuck off" Jax said as he got on his bike and made his way home.

**MEAN WHILE AT HOME**

Bella was putting a sleeping Abel in his crib when she heard a motorcycle pull into the drive way. Bella kissed Abel on the forehead as she walked out of his room shutting his door and making her way down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and got a drink when she heard the front door open. She looked up to see Jax.

"Hey" He said as he shut the front door and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hi" Bella mumbled as she went to take a sip of her coke. But Jax picked her up and put her on the counter.

"Jax-" She started to say to him. But he silenced her with his lips. When they both needed air they pulled apart and stared at each other.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me again." Bella said as she slapped him across the face. Jax nodded his head as he carried Bella to their room and kicked the door shut.

"I love you baby you're the only girl I want. I'm sorry for being a shity old man. I promise to make it up to you starting now." Jax said to his old lady as he put her on the bed and started to take off her shirt.

"I'm sorry too baby I guess I over reacted. I need you and your son needs you. Don't you ever fucking leave us again." Bella told her old man as she kissed him.

"I'm not my fucking father." Jax mumbled to himself as he had sex with his old lady.


	9. Chapter 9: Hush Little Baby Don't Cry

**Chapter 9: Hush Little Baby Don't Cry**

**Bella's POV**

"Baby have you seen my wallet and knife?" Jax called down to me.

"No" I yelled up as I sat Abel down on his highchair and gave him some cherrios.

"I can't find them." Jax said as he walked into the kitchen and sighed.

"I haven't seen them." I replied as I poured my self a cup of coffee.

"Hmph" He said as he walked over toward Abel.

"Hey little man." He said as he stole a cherrio from Abel.

"Mine" Abel mumbled as he gave his father a dirty look.

"What the- when did he start talking?" Jax asked me as he stared at me in shock.

"When you were away for a month." I said as I glared at him. He turned around and frowned at me.

"Look I said I was sorry okay." He said as he starred at me.

"Mama more." Abel said as he throw his hands up in the air I smiled and gave Abel another handful of cherrios.

"He says mama?" Jax asked as I nodded my head.

"I gotta go to the club." Jax said as he kissed me on the cheek on left out the front door. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

_Today was the aftermath of me and Jaxs' hot steamy sex. He said he was sorry for not being around for a whole month, but it still hurts. The things he said still run through my head. Sometimes I feel like I'm nothing more then a babysitter to him._

knock knock

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door. I looked at Abel then walked toward the front door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I growled as I stared at the person who had the balls to knock on my door.

"Is Jax here?" She said as she looked at me.

"No he went to work, what the fuck are you doing at my house Tara?" I growled as I crossed my arms.

"Dropping these off." She said as she handed me his knife and wallet. I took them from her and went to close the door when she suddenly grabbed it.

"Look Jax is mine." She said as she smirked at me I turned around and glared.

"Leave" I growled as I went to closed the door again but her foot was in the way.

"What's going on here?" I heard Gemma voice called as she saw me and Tara in a heated argument.

"Oh hey Gemma." Tara said as she smiled at Gemma but she just rolled her eyes.

"Jax is mine back off sweetie." Tara said to me, that's when I lost it turned around and punched her right in the face.

"Let me tell you something sweetheart if you ever show up at my house again, I will beat the shit out of you got it." I growled into her ear.

She sat there and held her nose as Gemma came up and smirked.

"Damn baby girl you got a mean hook." Gemma said as she high five'd me and I laughed.

"Leave Tara and don't come back." Gemma said as Tara turned around and left towards her car.

I huffed and walked back inside to see Abel still eating. I sighed and smiled, this little boy is the only reason why I took Jax back so fast.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**MEAN WHILE BACK IN FORKS**

**Jacob's POV**

"Hi you reached Bella's phone leave a message after the beep" Grrrrrr this is the fourth fucking time where is she, I throw my phone against the wall and watched pieces fly everywhere

"Hey dad" I said called as I walked out into the living room finding my dad and Sam Uley talking.

"Oh hey son what's up." He said as he smiled at me.

"Can I have Charlie's number I want to call and ask him why Bella is ignoring me." I said as I stared at Sam

"Son she's not ignoring you. Didn't you hear the news?" My dad said, I blinked and looked at him

"News" I asked

"Bella moved to Charming, California for the summer." My dad said to me.

"When the fuck was she going to tell me this." I growled as Sam got up.

"Son calm down okay. I know your still wanting to be friends with her. But after what happened she doesn't want anything to do with you. I'm barley able to talk to Charlie again. Things will never be the way they were before." My dad said

"I miss her though. If I can take back what happened when I was so messed up I would. I miss her. Oh and I broke my phone again. " I mumbled

I held up the broken phone.

"JACOB BLACK THAT IS THE THIRD PHONE THIS WEEK" My father yelled at me.

"I know I'm sorry." I mumbled, he sighed and threw me a box.

"You're lucky I bought you a new one. But this the last one do you hear me." He growled as I smiled.

"Loud and clear." I smirked as I went back to my room taking the phone out of the box and get it all turned on, I then dialed Bella's number because I knew it by heart. I sat there and laid on my bed and prayed to god she answer.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**BACK IN CHARMING**

**Bella's POV**

"Any way Gemma what are you doing here?" I asked as I took Abel out of the bath tub and got him dressed.

"Well tomorrow is you're birthday I was thinking we could do something for you at my house. Have a little party with everyone and their old ladies." Gemma said as she stared.

"I hate party's." I mumbled as I put a diaper on Abel.

"Oh come on Bells it will be nice I promise." Gemma said as she looked at me.

"Fine" I mumbled. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out.

UNKNOWN NUMBER it read, I sighed and answered it.

"Hello" I said as I was trying to put Abel's shirt on him but he would not let me.

"Thanks for telling me that you moved to Charming." I raspy voice said. I would know that voice from anywhere.

"Jacob" I say in horror. as Gemma looked at me.

"Gemma can you get him dressed?" I asked Gemma as she nodded.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I walked out of Abel's room and into mine.

"Are you going to tell me why?" He asked as I laid down on my bed

"I have nothing to say to you." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Bells I fucking love you how could you do this to me! We were supposed to be bff's no matter what. Remember when you said that." He yelled into the phone.

"Jake" I tried to say.

"Wanna know who told me you moved, MY FATHER, MY OWN FATHER KNEW AND I DIDN'T!" He growled and I sighed.

"Jake. I want you to stop calling me. I don't want to ever talk to you again." I said as I started to cry.

"We were friends Bella, before I was so messed up. I always had your back, remember we used to make mud pies when we were young." He said as I heard him sighed.

"I am hanging up now. Don't call me again ever." I said as I sat up when I heard a knock.

"I'm going to take him down stairs, when you're done we can leave." Gemma said, I nodded my head and laid back down as I heard her going down the stairs.

"What about me?" He growled.

"Jake stop calling m-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"That's pretty low Bells. I hope you enjoy your self in Charming." He growled as he hung up. I sat there with my phone in my hand and cried.

I got up off the bed. Then walked down to stairs to see Abel running around with Gemma and Hershey chasing after him, and I laughed.

"Mama" Abel yelled as he ran up toward me but he fell. He still fell a lot but he was learning. He looked down and started to cry, I scooped him up in my arms and rocked him back and fourth.

"Shhh lil man don't cry mama's here." I whispered as I kissed him. He smiled at me.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I grabbed Hershey's leash and put it on her. I then handed Gemma the leash and she smiled.

"I was thinking we could take a walk around the park then go back to the club house." Gemma said.

"Sounds good just let me get Abel's stroller." I said as I put Abel down and he started to cry.

"What?" I asked him. He put his arms out and I heard a laugh.

"Great my kid is a mama boy." I heard from the door. I looked up and smiled as I saw Jax.

"Where are you off too?" Jax asked I was about to answer when Gemma phone rang.

"Hello" She said as she pulled it out and answered it.

"What" She said as she started to walk away.

"Tara stopped by." I told him as I went out to the garage and got Abel's stroller.

"What did she want?" Jax asked as he leaned against the garage door and watched me put Abel in the stroller.

"She dropped off your knife and wallet." I mumbled.

"Bells" He started to say but I stopped him.

"Look it's in the past but all I'm saying is, you need to choose me or her. Because I won't stand here and turn my back when your out fucking that whore." I said as I opened the garage door and walked outside to see Gemma siting on the steps with Hershey laying down by her feet.

"Bells it's over between me and her. All right what happened that day was a mistake. I love you not her." He said as he walked over toward me and I looked at him.

"How can I believe you Jackson. You told me she's your old lady." I growled as I tried to move but he stepped in front of me

"Look we were in high school she got the tat. I thought we were going to be together forever. But, then she left me. I guess she never got rid of the tattoo." He said to me and I crossed my arms.

"Mama, bear." Abel said from inside the stroller. I grabbed his teddy bear from under the stroller and handed it to him.

"Jackson if you're going to be with me, I need to know it's just me no one else." I said as I looked down at Abel.

"Baby it's you. You're the one I love. Hell I moved in with you because I love you. You're like a mother to Abel. Hell, Abel loves you and calls you mama, Bella. I love you and I want to be a family." He said as he step forward and took my hand.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked as I saw Gemma stand up and starting to walk towards us.

"Yes baby all I want is you, me Abel, and Hershey. Our family baby, no one else." He said as he kissed me. I sighed and kissed him back.

"This is the last time Jackson. Don't fuck it up and I mean it." I said to him, he smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey change of plans." Gemma said as she walked over and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stared into her eyes and looked at her.

"I don't know Clay wouldn't tell me but it sounded bad." Gemma said I turned towards Jax to see if he knew anything, but all I saw was his blank face.

"I don't know what's going on or what happened. All I do know is we need to get down to the club house now." Gemma said as he started to walk towards her car. I turned around and faced Jax.

"Go ahead take Abel and the dog. I'll follow behind you on my bike." He said as he kissed me I nodded as Jax called Hershey over.

"Come here girl." He called. Hershey ears popped up and she raced over towards Jax and tackled him down. Hershey was getting bigger and heavier. Jax laughed and he took Hershey. Put her in the back seat as I took Abel out of his stroller and put him in his car seat.

"I'll fold up the stroller." Jax said as he kneeled down and started to push the bottons in to fold the stroller down. He then opened the trunk and put it in. I got into the driver's side as I saw Gemma pull away.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked as Jax walked up towards the window.

"Me, Opie and Bobby had a job to do today. The only thing I can think of is that something happened." He said as he frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked _oh god I hope nothing happened._

"I don't know Bells, lets go." He said as he kissed me then walked over towards his bike. I sighed and started the engine and pulled out of the drive way.

"Mama what wrong?" Abel asked from the back seat. I looked at him in the mirror.

"I don't know little man." I said as we finally pulled into the club house to see everyone standing outside.

"Oh god this ain't good." I mumbled as I parked and got out. I opened the door and Hershey came flying out and raced off towards Tig.

"There's my favorite lady." Tig said as he picked up Hershey and smiled. I grabbed Abel out of his car seat and carried him.

"Mama I'm scared." Abel mumbled as he hid his face into my shoulder.

"Shhh baby boy mama won't let anything happen to you." I said as I soothed Abel.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked up and saw everyone was frowning, I notice one person is missing.

"Clay what is going on, where's Bobby?" I asked as I stared at Clay, I could tell he was speechless.

"D-did s-something ha-happen to Bobby?" I asked as I stuttered.

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" I yelled and everyone frowned.

"Bells, Bobby's in the hospital." Clay said and my eyes widen.

"WHY AM I JUST FINDING OUT NOW!" I yelled as I saw Gemma holding Clay's hand.

"Wait he's okay right?" I asked and everyone was quiet...

_**A/N don't hate me :)**_

_I would like to give a special thanks to my beta she's amazing, with giving me ideas for the story but also helping me with my sucky spelling_

_thank you Kim =)_


	10. Chapter 10: How Can This Happening  To M

**Chapter 10: How Can This Happening To Me**

**NO ONES PROVO**

Bella was siting there staring at Clay waiting for him to tell her what was going on.

"Clay just tell me." Bella said as she stared at him. Clay frowned and put his head down.

"The Cacuzza crime family got to him Bella he's dead." Clay said as he looked at Bella. Bella stood there in shock.

"No" She whispered as he felt her knees getting weak.

"Bella" Gemma said as she walked up toward Bella. She just handed Abel to Gemma as she felt her knees shaking.

"Baby" Jax said as he came behind his old lady trying to comfort her. Isabella turned toward her old man.

"No" She yelled as Bella fell to the floor taking Jax down with her. Everyone had there heads down.

"Shhh baby shhhh" Jax said as he tried to calm down his old lady.

"I'm so sorry Isabella." Clay said as he walked over toward his son and his old lady. Clay put a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Mama" Abel yelled as he strangled against Gemma. Gemma finally let him down and he raced toward his mother.

"Mama" He said as he put a hand on her. Bella looked up at Abel with tears running down her cheek.

"Mama don't cry." Abel said, as he looked down at his mother. Bella just pulled Abel in her arms and held onto him for dear life.

"Abel why don't you go with grandpa to get something to eat." Jax said to his son. His son frowned but looked at Clay. Clay walked over bent down and picked up his grandson.

"Mama needs some time alone little man" Clay told his grandson as he walked over to Gemma.

"Come on baby." Jax said as he lifted Bella up and carried her inside the club house and straight toward Jaxs' room. Jax opened the door and put Bella down on the bed.

"I know you're too sad to call Charlie so I will have Gemma call him." Jax said to his old lady.

His old lady nodded her head and turned over clutching the pillow to her as her tears rushed out. Jax frowned but shut the door and walked toward the bar where everyone was siting staring at Bobby's picture on the wall. Jax sighed and sat down on the stool next to Happy.

"How is she?" Clay asked his son. Jax looked up and frowned.

"Heart broken." Jax answered as everyone nodded suddenly Clay slammed his glass on the bar causing the glass to break. Everyone jumped and looked up at their President.

"Church now." The President said as he walked into the meeting room everyone nodded and followed behind. Jax turned toward his mother.

"Can you call Charlie? Bella doesn't have the strength too." Jax asked his mother as he watched Chucky cleaning up the spilled beer and broken glass.

"Of course baby." Gemma told her son as she walked out of the club house to break the news to Charlie.

Gemma sighed and called Charlie.

"Charlie it's Gemma we need to talk." Gemma said as she walked over toward her office and shut the door.

**MEAN WHILE IN CHURCH**

Everyone was starring at Bobby's empty seat just then Tig walked in the meeting room holding Bobby's cut and put it in front of the chair. Clay slammed his hand against the table everyone turned and looked at their President.

"This shit ain't gonna fly this is war." Clay said to everyone in the room.

"What you say VP?" Clay asked his Vice President.

"I agree, Bobby was a member and so is his brother Charlie. They were in the original 9. The Cacuzza crime family ain't going to get off after what they did. We kill them. " Jax said as everyone nodded their heads.

"But we need to be careful with this." Jax said as the President turned and looked at Jax.

"What you have in mind?" Clay asked as he stared at Jackson.

"We go to war but, we go on lock down. Everyone we love we keep them here in the club house where they are safe. We call up the SONS from Nevada as back up make 7 of them stay with the prospect and protect our loved ones. Then the rest join us and we're combined. We get as many guns and ammo as we can and we plan our next move." Jax said as he looked at Clay.

"Go on." Clay said to his stepson.

"We do it after Bobby's funeral. Lets make the funeral Sunday night and by Tuesday morning, Charlie and Bobby's family go back to where they came from. By Wensday morning we go into lock down." Jax said as he starred at everyone in the room.

"Bring the people you care about. Keep them safe here in the club no one is allowed to leave without one of the SONS or prospect following them. We stock up on plenty of beer and food." Jax said as he turned and looked at Clay.

"All in favor." Clay said as he raised his hand soon everyone followed.

"So it's settled we go on lock down on Wensday morning." Clay said as everyone got up and exits the room. Gemma soon came back into the club house and frowned.

"Did you tell him?" Jax asked his mother as he took his son out of his mother's arms

"Yeah he will be here tomorrow." Gemma said as she sat down and looked down. Clay walked over toward his wife and held her.

"I'm going to take Abel and lay down with Bella." Jax said as he passed Happy and walked toward his room. He opened the door to see Bella laying down still holding on to the pillow.

"Bells little man and me what to lay down with you." I said as I heard a scratching on the door I opened the door and Hershey came trotting in and sat down on the floor.

"Come here little man." Bella said to Abel. I walked over and put Abel in the middle of me and Bella and laid down. Soon enough Hershey jumped on the bed and laid near the bottom of the bed.

"Your dad will be here tomorrow the funeral is Sunday then Wensday we are going into look-down." Jax told his old lady as he turned over to see Abel snuggled up to Bella.

"I love you." Jax said as he moved closer so his arms was around Abel and Bella.

"I love you too baby." Bella replied as she closed her eyes wishing all of this was a nightmare


	11. Chapter 11: What Would You Do

**Chapter 11: What Would You Do**

**NO ONES POV**

**THURSDAY**

Charlie was siting on the plane waiting for it to land in Charming. He was staring out the window.

"Charlie are we almost there?" The person beside him asked. Charlie sighed.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why you came." Charlie said as he saw the little town from the air.

"Because he was my brother too." The person huffed as Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen we just landed in Charming I would like to ask you that you wait to unbuckle your seat belts." The pilot said over the intercom. Finally 50 minutes later Charlie and the person besides him were in a cab pulling up to the garage.

"Charlie" Gemma called as she saw him step out of the cab she smiled and ran over and hugged him.

"Gemma I sure have missed you." Charlie said as he hugged her. Gemma smiled but frowned.

"What is she doing here?" Gemma said as she crossed her arms. Charlie sighed and put his hands up in a surrender. Gemma rolled her eyes and gave the cab driver money after he got there bags out. Clay looked out the window.

"Your dad's here with someone else." Clay told Bella while they were siting at the bar. Jax looked up and grabbed Abel from Bella as they walked hand in hand behind Clay to see Charlie.

"Charlie it's good to see you brother. I'm just sorry it had to happen like this." Clay said as he hugged Charlie.

"It's good to see you too brother." Charlie hugged Clay then turned and saw Bella with some guy holding a baby.

"Bella" Charlie said as he opened his arms. His daughter let go of Jaxs' hand and raced into her father arms.

"Daddy I'm so sorry." Bella cried as she held on to her father for her dear life. By this time the whole club joined outside to show respect to a fellow club member.

"Ahem" Bella heard from behind her. She looked up and glared.

"What is she doing here?" Bella said as she backed up closer to Gemma and Clay. Charlie sighed.

"I don't know. She was at the airport when I got on the plane." Charlie said. Bella turned and glared.

"You hate it here. So why are in you Charming?" Bella said as she crossed her arms. Jax slowly walked up next to Bella. She turned and smiled and took Abel from Jax and held him while Abel hid his head in Bella's hair.

"I don't hate Charming just the people in it." The person said as she glared at Gemma.

"Got something to say bitch." Gemma said as she glared back and Bella chuckled.

"Mama whats going on." A small voice said from inside of Bella's hair. Everyone looked and stared at Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan why is that baby doing calling you mama!" Bella's mother yelled at her daughter. Bella sighed.

"Maybe we should go inside and talk." Clay said as he grabbed his wife's hand and everyone followed behind Clay to the club house. Happy was at the bar when Bella walked up with Abel and Jax and tried not to stare at Happy. Things were a bit sketchy with them.

"Can I have a water." Bella mumbled as she sat down facing toward everyone and ignoring Happy's eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Isabella Marie Swan explain now." Her mother demanded her daughter Bella rolled her eyes and looked at Gemma. Gemma nodded her head toward a girl who was like her daughter.

"I came to Charming to get away from Edward and stuff. I found out what you made dad give up. So I came back and I met Jax. Jax had a son and we just clicked. I love Abel like he is my own and he calls me mommy. No he is not my son by blood but by heart he is." Bella told her mother and father as she smiled down at the little boy in her arms.

"Oh no no no no, Isabella after this funeral is over your coming back to Florida with me." Renee said to her daughter.

"You can't tell me what to do I am an adult so there for you have no control over me." Bella growled at her mother. She turned and handed Abel to Jax as she stood up and all eyes was on her.

"I am your mother you will do as I say." Renee growled to her daughter.

"Ha mother." Bella said as she got up to her mother's face.

"You're no mother to me. You made my father give up a life he loved just so you could leave him 5 months later. If anyone is my mother it's Gemma!" Bella yelled as Renee gasped at her daughter.

"Gemma that whore is no mother!" Renee yelled. Gemma got up as her husband tried to hold her back then something happened that no one, not even Renee thought would happen.

_**slap! **_

"DID YOU JUST HIT ME" Renee yelled as she covered her face and starred at her daughter in shock.

"Don't you **EVER **and I mean **EVER** call my mother a whore got it Renee!" Bella yelled as she glared at her mother. Renee just looked at everyone and ran outside. Everyone laughed but there was one person who was silent the whole time Bella frowned.

"Daddy" Bella asked her father as she started to walk closer to him but she stopped.

"Daddy please." Bella begged, her father looked up at Bella with a tear running down his cheek.

"Daddy" Bella asked more like a question.

"What did I tell you Bella." Her father said as everyone looked between the two.

"Daddy I -" Bella tried to explain but her father cut her off.

"I told you not to get involved in the club Bella." Charlie raised his voice at his daughter. Gemma walked over to Bella and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Charlie" Gemma warned.

"Is he your old man?" Charlie asked his daughter as he starred at Jackson. All his daughter could do was nod. Charlie sighed and walked out.

"Daddy" Bella yelled as she chased after her father.

"Bella" Gemma yelled as she tried to stop Bella everyone followed them outside to see Bella glaring at her father.

"Daddy I love him and I love Abel like he is my own and if you can't except that then don't even talk to me." Bella said as she glared at her father and crossed her arms.

Her father stood up and Bella kinda took a step back. Never in her life has she ever been afraid of her dad.

"How could you love a biker Bella? Do you have any idea what your getting your self into?" Charlie yelled at his daughter.

"Yes I do." His daughter yelled back. Bella felt someone come up behind her and saw it was Jax. Bella looked and saw Gemma holding Abel.

"Bella he is the VICE PRESIDENT. When Clay steps down he will become the PRESIDENT. And soon you will be the club enemy's target." Charlie yelled as Bella felt Jax squeeze her hand tighter.

"I don't care daddy I have a family down here." Bella yelled as she looked down at Jax and saw him glaring at her father.

"What family!" Charlie yelled and Gemma frowned.

"The club daddy. Just because mom made you give them up doesn't mean I am gonna do the same. This is my home. I have a son and an old man, and I have people who care about me. I didn't have that in Forks." Bella said to her father as she felt Jax loosen his hold on her hand.

"I just don't want to lose my baby girl like I lost my brother." Charlie said as he sat down at the picnic table and cried. Bella slowly let go of Jaxs' hand and kneeled in front of her father.

"Daddy then move back. Leave Forks, move to Charming daddy." Bella said as she grabbed Charlie's hand.

"You make it sound so easy." Charlie said as he stared into his daughters eyes.

"Daddy because it is. You have nothing up in Forks. And before I left you told me how bad you wished you would of stayed in Charming, but you left for me." Bella said.

"Bells you were-" Her father tried to say but Bella smiled.

"Daddy that was when I was just a baby. I'm all grown up now. I'm not holding you back anymore dad. So whats your reason now?" Bella said as she stood up and smiled at Jax.

"Bella I gave up the club for a family it was the right choice and if I had to do it again I would." Charlie said.

"All I'm saying there is nothing holding you back anymore. Daddy so stop making lame excuses and start making your dreams come true." Bella said as she walked back over to Jax.

"I wanna go to sleep I'm tired." Bella told her old man. Jax nodded and grabbed Bella's hand. She took one look at Happy as they passed him and went inside Jaxs' bedroom.

"I'll let you sleep." Jax said as walked toward the door.

"No stay and hold me." Bella told her old man. Jax nodded and took off his shoes and socks and shirt and got into bed with Bella.

"I love you so much baby what ever happens in the next few days just remember, the past is in the past. You and Abel are my life now." Bella said as she curled up to her old mans side and rested her head on his chest.

"Is there something I should know." Jax asked his old lady. Bella frowned knowing that the charter from Nevada would be here tomorrow. It's bound to slip about what her and Happy did. Jax looked at Bella and she did the only thing she could think of.

"No baby I am just saying, what ever happens please don't turn your back on me." Bella said _lies all lies I cheated on you with Happy please don't hate me. _She thought to herself.

"I could never turn my back on you." Jax said as he kissed her forehead._ You will after you find out what happened to me and Happy in Nevada. _Bella said to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NO ONES PROVO**

It was now FRIDAY afternoon. Bella was siting at the bar trying to feed Abel who was being fussy.

"Come on please eat for mommy." Bella said as she stuck the spoon near Abel but he turned his head. Bella sighed.

"Here let me help." Charlie said as he walked over toward his daughter and smiled. Bella looked up at her father.

"Abel open up for the train." Charlie said as he put he spoon near Abel's mouth. Abel smiled and opened his mouth.

"How did you know?" Bella said as she watched in shock while her father fed Abel

"You used to be the same way when you were a kid Bells. I used to play with you and your food a lot. It's the only way you would eat." Charlie said as he dipped the spoon in the apple sauce and brought it back up to Abel's mouth.

"Look dad about yesterday I-" Bella tried to say.

"It's fine Bells I always knew you would end up with the club. I guess I'm happy that it's John Teller's boy and not some stranger. Just be careful alright." Charlie told his daughter. She nodded her head and saw the Nevada charter walking in the door.

"Besides I'm a grandfather now." Charlie said as he picked up Abel and tried to burp him. Bella watched her father turn and walked to the bedrooms. Bella turned around and looked at Happy.

"Make sure your little buddies keep their mouth shut." Bella said as she watch the Nevada charter move closer to the bar.

"What, scared that lil Jackey boy would hate you when he finds out what we did." Happy said with a smirk.

"Happy shut the fuck up." Bella glared at him and he laughed.

"Well looky here, isn't it the lovely couple." Jeff said as he walked and smiled at me and Happy I glared at him.

"Hey baby can you put Abel to sleep." Jax asked as he walked up and handed Abel to Bella.

"Of course baby." Bella said as she jumped off the stool and kissed Jax as she took Abel to the back.

"Yo Jeff take a walk with me" Happy said as he came behind the bar and Jax looked at him.

"But I just sat down" Jeff whined Happy grabbed him and pushed him to the back Jax shook his head and grabbed a beer.

"Hey baby where's Happy" Gemma said as she walked up to her son.

"Hey ma, Jeff and he went outside." Jax said as he took a swig of beer.

"Well can you go get him. I need him to go on a beer run." Gemma said as she walked away. Jax got up and walked outside.

"Man don't mention me and Bella being a couple alright. Bella isn't mine she's Jax." Happy said as he stared at Jeff.

"But you too had sex when you were in Nevada." Jeff said as he smirked.

"Shut up man. Jax doesn't know about that and we wanna keep it like that." Happy said as he punched Jeff in the arm.

"Ouch shit alright man." Jeff said as he held his hand. Happy laughed as they started to head back. But little did they know Jax heard everything. Jax busted through the door and everyone looked at him. He walked into the back and found Bella laying down in Jaxs' bed.

"How could you!" Jax yelled as he opened the door. Bella jumped up and Abel started to cry.

"Jax you just woke up Abel." Bella said as she walked over toward Abel's crib and tried to sooth him.

"How could you sleep with Happy in Nevada?" Jax yelled and Bella froze.

"How did you find out?" Bella asked as she had a crying Abel in her arms.

"I heard Happy and Jeff talking. How could you Bella. You yelled at me because I slept with Tara. But here you are sleeping with Happy how the fuck could you!" Jax yelled at Bella.

"Jax it was before me and you started." Bella yelled at Jax.

"I don't need this shit." Jax said as he walked out the room and into the bar where everyone was stirring.

"Jax please." Bella yelled as she followed behind him.

"Save it." Jax yelled as he walked over toward his bike.

"You promised Jackson that you would never turn your back on me." Bella yelled as Abel was crying in her arms, as she followed her old man to his bike.

"That was before I found out you cheated on me." Jax yelled as he started up his bike. By this time everyone was outside and Gemma glared at Happy and Jeff.

"How could I cheat on you? When it happened me and you weren't even together." Bella yelled at the top of her lungs and Jax looked at her.

"I need time alone." Jax said as he pulled out of the garage. Bella sat there and started to cry. Gemma and Clay walked forward as Clay grabbed Abel and Gemma had a crying Bella in her arms.

"Are you two proud of your self!" Gemma yelled at Happy and Jeff.

"Me I didn't do shit" Happy tried to defend himself but Clay glared at him.

"Everyone back to the club house now." Gemma yelled. Everyone rushed into the club house as Gemma stayed outside.

"Bella" Gemma tried to say but she couldn't stop crying.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said as she cried into Gemma arms.

"Shh baby it happened when you too weren't even together. Shhh Jax just needs time to cool off." Gemma said as she wipes the tears from Bella eyes with her thumb.

"Come on lets get you inside." Gemma said as she lead Bella inside, and into the back.

"Everything is going to be okay baby girl." Gemma said as she lead Bella to Jaxs' bed and turned to leave.

"Don't leave me." Bella whispered. Gemma turned around took off her boots and held a crying Bella.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Saturday afternoon**

**NO ONES POV**

Tomorrow was the funeral and everyone was just siting around. Bella was sleeping in Jaxs' room while Gemma held her. Just then the door opened and in walked Jax. Gemma glared and slowly got up carefully not to awake Bella and walked over toward Jax.

"Come with me now." Gemma whispered as she walked out the room with her son following her. They walked out to the bar and everyone looked up. Jax kept staring at the floor as he followed his mother outside and into the office.

"Get in here." Gemma growled at her son. Jax sighed but walked in as Gemma slammed the door.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Gemma said as she turned and faced her son.

"Out" Was all he said.

"You were fucking that whore weren't you?" Gemma growled at her son as she crossed her arms.

"Tara is not a whore if anyone is a whore it's Bella." Jax growled. **SLAP! **Jax held his cheek as he stared at his now pissed off mother.

"Don't you dare call Bella a whore. It happened when you two weren't dating. She's not like you. She didn't fuck him while you two were dating." Gemma yelled.

"Ma-" Jax tried to say.

"Shut the fuck up and sit you ass down and fucking listen to me!" Gemma yelled.

Jax sighed and sat down at the computer desk and starred at his mother waiting for her to talk.

"She's not a whore Jackson." Gemma said as she stared at her son.

"She fucked Happy while I was worried sick about her." Jax yelled at his mother.

"YEAH WELL IF I REMEMBER RIGHT YOU FUCKED TARA WHILE SHE WAS AT HOME WITH YOUR SON WORRYING WHERE THE FUCK YOU WERE!" Gemma screamed and Jax frowned.

"See you don't think before you open your mouth. She fucked him when you too were not dating. She's not a whore. If anyone is a whore it's you." Gemma said as she walked toward the door.

"You have two options , A.) take your ass into your room and say your sorry to your old lady or B.) pack your shit and go live with Tara" Gemma said as she opened the door.

"If I was you I would pick A." Gemma said as she slammed the door behind her. Jax sat in the office and put his head in his hands. He finally came to a choice. He walked into the his room and grabbed.

...

**A/N**

**Sorry guys thats the end of the chapter :) The next chapter will be the funeral and Charlie and everyone leaving, then chapter 13 will be the end of the story, I am making a sequel don't worry :) but in this chapter Gemma gave Jax two options. What do you think Jax will pick and a spacial thanks to my beta your amazing 3**


	12. Chapter 12:  The End is Almost Near

**This Chapter is a collaboration with my beta. There is a big lemon in it. Please don't read unless your 18. It is marked in case your not into that kind of thing.**

**Chapter 12: The End is Almost Near**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Jax grabbed his clothes and put them in a duffle bag. He walked back over toward the door and turned around and looked at his old lady. He sighed and dropped his bag and sat down at the end of the bed. He felt the bed move and felt Bella's eyes on the back of his head.

"You know I'm hurt and still mad." Jax said as he put his head in his hands. He felt his old lady crawl behind him and put her hands on his shoulder.

"I know" She mumbled. Jax turned around and pushed her back so she was laying down. Then crawled on top of her and stared at Bella dead in the eyes.

"Then why did you do it?" He asked her.

"We weren't together and I was confused about what the fuck was going on." Bella answered as she looked at her old man.

"I don't give a fuck Bella he took the one thing away from you that was mine." Jax said as he started to get up but Bella pulled him back down.

"Jax it's in the past. You and Abel are my life now. No one else" Bella told her old man. He sighed and nodded.

"I love you." Bella said as she pulled Jax down for a kiss while slowly taken off his cut.

-LEMON-

Jax takes off Bella's shirt and bra. He starts kissing her neck. But Bella pushes him down. She wants this to be all about him. She has him flat on his back as she rubs his chest and is kissing him. She kisses and licks his neck. Starting to suck and nip at him. She sucks his ear lobe. Then moves down to his collar bone and kisses them. She works her way down to his nipples and pinches one while flicking her tongue on the other.

Jax moans out loud. She switches sides then goes down his body. Licking and kissing him everywhere. Tasting him. She kisses his stomach muscles and licks his belly button. She unbuttons his jeans, pulling down the zipper. She tugs them down while Jax helps by lifting his butt up.

Bella pulls off his jeans and boxers all at once. His hard penis jumps out at her. She moves back to throw his clothes on the floor. Bella starts to rub his legs. Working up to his thighs, and kisses them. She goes from one side to the other, missing the spot she really wants to go. She loves giving Jax, blow jobs. She loves doing it.

Finally she makes it to the place they both want her. She puts one hand around his big hard dick, while she licks the tip tasting his pre-cum.

"Yum" she says while licking the head and moving her hand up and down, while squeezing. She licks all around the head and takes more of him into her mouth. She knows she is torturing Jax. But, by the noises he is making. He doesn't mind too much. She moves her hand so she can take him all into her mouth. She decides to stop playing and just sucks his whole dick into her mouth.

"Fuck Bella" Jax yells. As she sucks him and licks the base of his penis. She speeds up because she knows anther place she would rather have his hard cock. She starts to hum and takes his balls in her hand and gently plays with them.

She was taught be Renee how to pleasure a man a while ago. Her mom taught her using cucumbers. Renee even explained deep throating and said guys really love that. Bella has no problem doing it. and the first time she did that for Jax he came right away.

She wanted him to cum so she started to deep throat him. He started cussing and came in no time.

"God you taste so damn good Jax. But now I'm going to ride you hard." Bella said after she swallowed all he gave her and licked him clean.

She moved up so her pussy was lined up to his dick. So just slid onto him. She knew that he still stretches her out because he's so big. Bella puts her hands on each of Jaxs' shoulders for leverage. The she starts going up and down on him hard and fast. Jax has his times when he makes love to Bella. But he loves it when she gets all animal like and fucks the shit out of him. So that is what she's doing.

She bends down and kisses Jax. She was about to lean up but he grabs her and kisses her hard. He lets go and Bella sits up. She pulls off of Jax and as he was about to protest, she slams back onto him.

"Fuck Bella. God you look good riding me like a prized Stallion." Jax said as Bella keeps riding his cock.

"But baby you are my Stallion. Fuck you feel good. I'm getting close honey. I want to move though. I need you to take me baby. Fuck me from behind." Bella said as she stops and gets off Jax.

Jax almost came when he heard her say that. He gets up. "Ok you asked for it babe. Get on all fours. It's time for me to do the pounding. They move around on the bed. Bella gets on her hands and knees, sticking her butt in the air and wiggling it.

Jax gets behind her and smacks her little round butt. He reaches down to feel how wet she was, and she was. She always is with him. He sticks 2 fingers in to gather some of her wetness. He takes them out and licks his fingers. He thinks of how good she tastes and she hasn't even cum yet.

He slides himself into her. He pumps into her a couple of times so she can get used to his size. They both enjoy this angle because Jax can get in even deeper this way. It just feels good. But they haven't had the time to experiment in the sex department yet. Each time with Bella feels like the first time.

"Fuck Jax. I need it harder and faster. You know the way I like it." Bella said. Getting frustrated at the slow pace Jax was going.

"Sorry baby." Jax said as he speeds up as Bella begged.. While Jax pounds into Bella, he reaches up and grabs her boob. He loves the feel of it in his hand. It's so soft and large. He rolls her erect nipple in between his thumb and 1st finger. Bella moans out.

Jax then brings his arm around her waist to get her to sit up. Then he reaches down to her pleasure button and rubs it for a minute. Now it's Bella's turn to cuss. He then pinches it and feels Bella's walls tighten around his manhood. He pounds harder and wraps both arms around her. He keeps going for a minute.

"Bella cum for me NOW." She does and he is right behind her. Shooting his seed deep into her. Both yelling out each others names. Jax slows down as the both come down from their orgasms.

Jax pulls out of Bella. "Baby lay down on your back. I need to make love to you now." Bella does as he asked. Still high from her intense orgasm. Jax climbs on top of her and slowly slides himself onto her. He pumps slowly but steadily. He kisses Bella then licking her lip wanting in to taste her mouth.

She opens for him and they explore each others mouth.

"Jax baby you feel so good. I love you my old man." Bella said, then kisses Jax deeply again.

"Bella baby you're the best thing to happen to me next to having Abel. I love you so much my old lady." He moves his head down to Bella's chest. She loves feeling his mouth on her boobs sucking on her nipples. Which is what he is doing right now.

Jax pulls out, then slams back in.

"Oh god yes. Enough of this slow sweet shit baby. Fuck me." Bella yells as Jax picks up the pace again. He pounds into her for a few minutes. Bella yells his name as she comes hard. He follows right behind her. As they come down Jax pulls out and lays next to Bella.

-END OF LEMON-

"Baby your incredible. You know that. No woman makes me feel the way you do. That is why I got so pissed about you and Happy. I should of been your first not him." Jax said as he leaned over Bella's body to kiss her.

"I know honey. But we weren't together then. Now lets get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day on all of us." Bella said as she cuddled up to Jax. Jax pulled the covers up over them and they held each other all night while they slept.

**Bella's POV**

I rolled over to see the sun blaring through the windows.

"Jax, Isabella lets go time to get up. The funeral is soon." Gemma said as she pounded on the door. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I was washing my hair when I felt Jaxs' hands on me and I jumped.

"Fuck you scared the shit out of me." I said as I turned to face him. I smiled but then frown when I saw his face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as I moved closer to him and he pulled me into his arms as the hot water sprayed us every once and a while.

"Just thinking." He answered as he kissed my forehead. I turned and walked back under the showerhead to get the soap completely out of my hair. I then reached for Jaxs' conditioner put some on my hands.

"About" I asked as u massage the conditioner through my hair.

"Lets get away." He said and I shared at him in shock.

"What do you mean." I said as I felt the conditioner go down my body as the water hit my hair.

"After the lock down is done and everything. Lets go on vacation, me, you and Abel. We can go to Disney World for a couple of days and, just relax without all the stress." Jax said as I moved to the side so he could wash his hair.

"Jax I would love to but are your sure you're allowed too?" I asked as I saw him reaching for the soap and I smiled at him and smirked.

"I don't care. I want some alone time as a family with you, me, and Abel please just say yes." He begged as he washed off the soap and turned off the water.

"What about Clay?" I mumbled. As he stepped out and gave me a towel. I grabbed it and wrapped it around me. Then he started to head to the bedroom to get on a pair of sweats, tank top and flip flops.

"You let me worry about him okay all you have to do is say yes." He said as he got changed into shorts and a shirt.

"Okay, yes" I said as I looked at him.

"Ready to go home and get ready?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed his cut and our clothes and we walked out to the bar.

**No one pov**

Bella and Jax walked out into the main room to see everyone getting ready. Bella spotted Abel siting on the floor near Gemma playing with a car. Bella turned and looked at Jax. He was starring at something so she turned and rolled her eyes, TARA!. Bella walked over toward Gemma.

"Mama" Abel said as he clapped his hands and smiled at Bella. Bella smiled and picked up her son.

"Hey little man." Bella said as she picked up Abel and kissed him on the cheek. She saw Gemma glaring at Jax and Tara and Bella sighed.

"What is that bitch doing here?" Gemma growled as Bella picked up Abel's baby bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Gem," Isabella said as she turned and glared at Gemma.

"You should go and take the little man home and get ready the funeral in two hours." Gemma said as she turned and started at her daughter. Bella nodded and kissed Gemma on the cheek and made her way toward Jax and Tara.

As she was walking up to them she heard there conversation.

"Jax I miss you please come back to me." Tara said as she begged the blonde biker in front of her.

"Tara go home." Jax said as he turned around and saw Bella standing there holding Abel.

"Hey you ready?" He asked his old lady.

"Yeah I'm going to take him home and get him and ready I'll see you at home." Jaxs' old lady said as he nodded so she kissed him on the cheek and turned to walk out the door.

"Jax please just give me another chance. I miss you and I.. I love you." Tara begged as Gemma walked up behind her son.

"Tara, I love Bella she's my old lady and my son's mother. Just do us all a favour and leave Charming." Jax said as he didn't notice his mother was behind him so he walked towards the door. Tara stood and stared at Gemma and she did the only think she could think of.

"I'm pregnant" Tara blurted out, Jax froze and turned around.

"What" Jax said as he saw his mother glaring at Tara.

"I'm pregnant Jax and it's your baby." Tara said as she took a step toward Jax but he backed up.

"It ain't mine." He mumbled as he walked out of the club house and got on his bike.

Tara fell to the ground and started to cry. She heard someone walking up toward her from behind. She stood up and smiled thinking it was Jax and turned around.

"I know you would come back to me I just knew it." Tara said as she didn't even turn around to notice the person wasn't Jackson.

"Wrong person sweetheart." His raspy voice said as he walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Leave Jax and Bella alone princess, if you know what's best for you." His raspy voice said as he turned to leave. But Tara made the biggest mistake ever. She backed talked him and she didn't even know who it was.

"Or else what. Your going to hurt me, go ahead I would love to see one of the SONS locked up." Tara said as she smirked and turned around but gasped. As she stared into the eyes of a killer.

"Watch who your talking to sweetheart. I could have you 6 feet under before you could blink." His raspy voice said as he glared at her.

"Take my warning. If I see you around Jax or Bella, you'll pay. Got it doc." The person said. A scared Tara was left behind. He walked towards his room. He saw Gemma standing there smiling.

"Good job Hap." Gemma said as she high five'd him as he walked pass her. He just smirked and went to get ready.

**MEAN WHILE BACK IN FORKS**

Jacob was siting on his porch with his head in his hands trying to forget about Bella. He heard a car pull up and looked up thinking it was Bella. But to his disappointment it wasn't. He glared at the person as he got closer and ended up stopping right in front of Jacob.

"What do you want leach?" Jacob growled as he glared at the person he hated the most.

"My Jacob Black is that you? I thought you were some stray mutt siting on the porch." The person said as he smirked.

"Get the fuck off my porch!" Jacob growled as he stood up and clutched his hands.

"Down boy. I just came to see if Bella was here." He said as he smiled at Jacob.

"What the fuck do you want with Bella you hurt her remember jackass." Jacob growled as he felt someone standing behind him and looked up to see the La Push gang by his side. Glaring at the guy who refused to leave his porch.

"Wow call your dogs off." He said as he smirked.

"You're not welcome in La Push get out of here." Sam growled as he stood near Jacob and put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Who died and made you mayor of La Push. Anyway I just want to know if Bella is here." The person said as he looked at the group of boys standing in front of him.

"She's not home from Charming yet." Embry one of the boys answered as Jacob glared at his friend.

"Charming?" The person asked as he had no idea what the hell the little mutts were talking about.

"She moved to Charming, California." Jacob growled as he walked inside of his house slamming the door behind him. Everyone followed him but one stood back and glared at the person.

"Now you know where she is. Now it's time for you to get the fuck out of La Push." Sam growled as he crossed his arms.

"All right all right I'm going. Geeze don't have a wolf." He said as he walked up to his car and drove out of La Push. He pulled up to his nice big house and walked inside to see his family starring at him.

"Where is she?" His sister asked as she looked behind her brother to see no Bella. She huffed and crossed her arms waiting for her brother to explain why Bella wasn't with him.

"Jacob Black said she's in Charming California." The person said as he crossed his arms.

"What is she doing in California?" His mother asked her son.

"I don't know but I'm going to get her" He said as he walked up toward his room and started to pack a bag.

"Were coming too" His family said to the boy. He nodded his head and sat down on his bed while waiting for his family to pack.

_"I'm coming for you Isabella and once I find you. You're mine"_ He thought to him self as he closed his eyes.

**BACK IN CHARMING**

**BELLA'S POV**

Bella was getting Abel ready. Putting him into a pair of nice pants and a pollo shirt. Bella was wearing nice dress pants and a nice black and red shirt. She heard the front door open and heard Jax walking up the stairs. She popped her head out of Abel's room to see her old man running a hand through his head. She sighed and picked up Abel and carried him down stairs. Starting to put him in his carrier.

"Hey" Bella jumped and turned around.

"Damn it Jackson you scared me." Bella scowled at her old man and he just smirked. Bella looked down to see Jax in jeans and a button up shirt with his cut.

"Ready" Jax asked his old lady as he looked at his watch and saw they were late.

"Yeah" She mumbled as she grabbed Abel in his carrier and put him in the back seat.

"Are you taking your bike?" Bella asked Jax. He nodded his head and kissed her on the cheek. I got into the driver side of the car and started toward the funeral parlor.

As we pulled up, the funeral parlor was filled with leather, long and short hair, jeans, tattoos, and of course cuts. Rags from so many different charters were standing around waiting for everything to start. I grabbed Abel and pulled him closer to me as everyone greeted Jax. Some even whispered in my hear how sorry they were. I looked around and notice my dad talking some people. I stared back at the bikers. I must say it was a little unnerving seeing all the people from different charters come together for a fallen brother. Everyone grew silent as the pall bearers carry my uncle Bobby to the hearse.

After the door was shut everyone got to their bikes. Jax walked over to me as I felt every ones eyes on us. He kissed me then kissed Abel on the cheek. He lead me to the limo where my father, Gemma and Renee were waiting. I sighed and looked over toward my car.

"I'll send someone over to get it when it's done." Jax said to me. I nodded my head and got into the limo. I moved closer to my dad while Abel was hiding his face in my hair.

The hearse pulled out first then the limo. Then in order the sons from Charming, the Sons from Nevada and Ireland. Then the Hells Angles, Sons of Silence, Hellbent, Boozfighters, and lastly the Devils Disciples were behind all of us. We all rode to the cemetery. It felt like hours when finally the limo stopped. I got out with Abel and saw Jax, Opie, Clay and Tig carry my uncle's body to where a tent was set up. Happy walked over toward me and held out his arm. I took his arm as me, him and Abel followed behind. I looked back and saw all the bikers in their charters making a line and following behind us. I sighed and moved closer to Happy when we finally stopped and I watched as my dad stand by my other side and put his hand on my back. They lowered the casket, so it was just above the ground. We all bowed our heads as a guy with a cut said a prayer.

**Biking oil was in their blood,**

**Petrol flowing through their heart.**

**Throttle revving but the flood,**

**Meant their engine Wouldn't start.**

I put my head down and felt salty tears starting to come out of my eyes. I felt someone move then grabbed my hand I looked up to see Jax has taken Happy's spot. I moved toward him he wrapped his arms around me and Abel as we stared at Bobby's casket.

**The exhaust sounding rather rough,**

**It's noise as cutting as a knife.**

**The gallant spark not quite enough,**

**To fire their engine into life.**

I looked over toward my dad and saw Gemma moving closer to him. She grabbed his hand. My father looked up at Gemma and put his head on her shoulder while Clay moved toward them and put a hand on my father's back.

**The key was turned, the button pushed,**

**Expecting now a biking roar,**

**But the engine ... knackered ... bushed,**

**Wouldn't function any more.**

Everyone stared at Bobby's casket. It was closed but his cut was draped on the outside of it. I looked down and saw all the memories hit me like bricks.

**The biker Bobby "Elvis" Munson has died but still,**

**Their soul rides onward to the west.**

**Their wheels role onward, vale and hill,**

**They soon will find eternal rest.**

I will no longer hear his voice, see his smile, smell his cigs/deodorant as he hugged me. My uncle was gone and who ever did it will pay.

**So we'll mount up and onward ride,**

**Remembering well the one who died.**

**Towards the sunset on our road,**

**Our biker friend who's gone before Amen**

The priest said as everyone mumbled amen. The casket was lowered into the ground. The priest moved aside as we all got into a line to say good bye. Clay, my father, and Gemma went first. My father picked up dirt and slowly let it run out of his hands and onto the casket. Gemma stood next to Clay as he took out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and poured it onto the coffin.

"This isn't fair well brother, it's happy birthday. Make sure you party up there for us." He said as the Jack poured all over the coffin I put my head down as I saw it was our turn. Jax went first, after he was done all eyes was on me. I held Abel close to me and picked up some dirt.

"Hey uncle Bobby it's Bella your niece. I miss you so much you have no idea how much I am going to miss you. I know you're not gone because I can still feel you in my heart. I love you uncle Bobby. I promise to come and visit you a lot. We can still talk like always but only this time, you can listen to me babble. I miss you and I'll see you later." I said as blew a kiss then dropped the dirt on the coffin. I looked at Jax I started to cry. He pulled me into his arms and walked me back to my seat. I watched all the bikers go to Bobby. Then they stopped in front of me and dad and told us how sorry they were. This went on for hours when finally the priest spoke up.

"Can I have the sons do the final fair well?" The priest said. Bobby was lowered into the ground. As Clay and club got up and walked over to where the shovels were. I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder so I looked up to see Jeff from the Sons of Nevada as I cried. I nodded at him as he kept his hand there and we watched as everyone took turns filling the hole. Finally after all the hole was filled. I saw Jeff kneel beside me. I hide my face into his cut as he rubbed soothing circles. His smell smoothed me. He smelt like my uncle Bobby. I slowly closed my eyes and let the smell sooth and take all the pain away.

I guess everything was done because we were walking back to the bikes.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming. Now lets all head back to our club house for beers and food." Clay said to everyone of the charters. Everyone nodded and saw the hearse pull away. I was walking to the limo when Jax grabbed my hand.

"Come on your riding on my bike." He said as he led me over to his bike. Everyone looked up and gave me a weak smile. Which I returned.

"But what about Abel?" I said to Jax as he turned on his bike and gave me his helmet.

"Gemma, Charlie, and Renee got him. The limo is going to drop them off at the funeral parlor. Then they are going to take the car back to our house to get us and Abel some clothes. Then they will meet us at the club house." Jax said to me I nodded my head on got on the back as the limo pulled out and drove away.

The other clubs moved behind us as Clay put up his hand. Then we took off down the road. Everyone stopped and looked at the hundreds of motorcycles going by. We finally pulled up to the club house and got off the bike and walked in. Jax lead me to his room and shut the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head and fell to the floor crying. He rushed over and carefully held me on the floor and rocked me back and fourth.

-RIP BOBBY-RIP BOBBY-RIP BOBBY-RIP BOBBY-RIP BOBBY-RIP BOBBY-RIP BOBBY

**NO ONE PROVO**

Jax was siting there holding his old lady for what seems like hours. Finally there was knock on the door and in walked Gemma carrying Abel and 4 bags. Gemma looked down and saw the two.

"I got some clothes for you guys and Abel. I'll put him in the crib, get changed and come when your ready." Gemma said as she put the bags on the bed and put Abel in his crib.

She looked at the two and slowly shut the door and walked out to where everyone was at. She found her husband talking to a bunch of guys so she went over and sat with some of the old ladies.

**Mean while back to Jax and Bella**

Bella finally calmed down. She kissed Jax as she went to the bathroom and shut the door. Jax sighed and put his head in his hands. Bobby was like a second father to Jax. He always was there for him when he needed him. He always had some good advice. Not only did Jax lose a brother, but a father like figure to him. Jax finally stood up ran his hands through his hair then finally walked over to Abel's crib. Jax smiled down at his little man.

"Ready to get changed." Jax said as he picked up Abel and put him on the bed.

"First daddy needs to get changed." Jax told his son as he went looking through the bags and found a black Sons of Anarchy shirt, jeans, and his baseball cap. He hurried and changed and then put his cut on. He finally went through Abel's bag and found him a matching Sons of Anarchy shirt, light jeans and sneakers. He got him dressed but cursed when Abel was fighting with him.

"Abel come on buddy let daddy put the shoes on." Jax spoke to his son. His son shook his head and turned to the other side. Jax heard a giggle he jumped to see an amused Bella in nothing but a towel and wet hair.

"Oh you find this funny?" Jax huffed. Bella smiled and nodded her head as she went over to the bag. She pulled out ripped jeans, slippers and a white Sons of Anarchy shirt. She went to the bathroom and got changed.

"Abel please let daddy put your shoes on." Jax begged his son. But his son never looked at him.

"Fine" Jax huffed as he throw the shoes back in the bag.

"Bella you ready." Jax called out as he picked up Abel. Bella walked out with dried hair, make up on and she looked beautiful.

"Yeah" she mumbled as Jax handed Abel to her and they walked out to see a very crowded club house.

"Jax come here." Clay called over when he spotted his step son. Jax nodded and kissed Bella's cheek as she went to sit at the bar.

"Hey Bells, water right?" Happy said as he smiled at Jax old lady. She nodded her head and watched as Gemma walked over toward her.

"There you go." Chucky said as he put the bottled water in front of Bella and walked down the end of the bar to serve some guys.

"Hey baby how you feeling?" Gemma asked as she walked over and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Numb" She said as she took a sip of her water.

**Back To Jax**

"What's up" Jax said as he reached his step father and the crew.

"We were talking to the Boozefighters and the Devils Disciples they wanna stick around and help with the lock-down." Clay told his step son as he took a sip of his beer.

"Sounds good." Jax said as he looked over and stared at Bella.

"Is that your old lady Jacky boy." Redman the leader of the Devils asked as everyone started to stare at Bella.

"Yeah" Jax said as he smiled.

"Holy shit is that Abel?" Larry the vice president of the Devils asked as he starred at the baby.

"Yeah" Jax said as Clay handed him a beer.

"Damn bro he got big." Larry said as everyone agreed.

"Alright fellows I think we should do a toast." Clay said as everyone nodded. Clay looked at Tig then stood on top of a chair and nodded at Tig. Jax walked over toward Bella and Abel and stood up and watched as Clay started to talk.

Tig whistled and everyone looked.

"I would like to say thank you to all that came out and showed support, to our fallen brother." Clay said to everyone as Bella looked over and spotted her father with some girl.

"Bobby was a good man. It's a shame to see him go he will be missed dearly. He left behind a brother and a beautiful niece." Clay said as everyone looked at Bella and her father.

"Today to a lot of us we lost a brother. To one person she lost her uncle. Bobby was a good man and a good uncle he loved his niece dearly. Bobby wasn't the kind of person who wanted people to cry at his funeral. Bobby was the type of person who loved to party. So can everyone please raise your cups and toast to Bobby" Clay said as everyone raised there glasses.

"Here's to you brother, try not to party to hard up there." Clay said as everyone took a sip of their drinks. Everyone went back to eating and drinking as they were before. But, Bobby was watching them all and smiling.

**BOBBY POV (From the dead)**

I watched all these people in the club house to show there respect for me. I looked over and saw my beautiful niece. I knew this would be hard on her. It killed me to leave her and my brother. But shit happens. I slowly closed my eyes and whispered into Jax ear.

"You better take good care of her Jackson if not I'll kill you." I whispered I saw him jump and watched as Bella looked over.

"Baby you okay?" Bella asked as she put her hand on Jaxs' shoulder.

"Uh yeah just uh thought I heard something." Jax said as he slowly looked around and found nothing. I smirked and looked up to see a girl with a hallo. I closed my eyes.

**biker angel be my guide**

**as I climb upon my scoot to ride**

**let your halo light the way**

**and keep me safe from harms today**

**let your wings provide me wind and air**

**find me a peaceful sunny place**

**and let it shine upon my face**

**keep the clouds and rain at bay**

**and keep me dry throughout the day**

**watch over my brothers who ride with me**

**jeep them safe and close to thee**

**keep my wheels upon my ground **

**ao I'll return here safe and sound**

**but should disaster be my fate**

**guide me through to heavens gate**

**if I might join my fallen brethren**

**please show me the way to biker heaven**

I opened my eyes to see her holding her hands out for me. I took one last look at everyone and followed the angle to my biker heaven.


	13. Chapter 13 : The End Is Near Part 2

_A/N -Dear readers I decided to be nice and give you a chapter before the action happens. I am sad to say the next chapter will be the end, but there will be a sequel. Don't give me all the credit. My beta, wrote up the beginning of the chapter and I wrote the rest :) _

_I had a little writers block so thank you Kim you're such a doll :p Also keep the reviews coming I want your opinion and plus I love reading what you guys think. It brings a smile to face to read a lot of your comments. Thank you for all the love and support you people are awesome but anyway here is chapter 13 _

**Chapter 13: The End Is Near Part 2**

**STILL AT THE WAKE IN THE CLUBHOUSE**

**BELLA'S POV**

I walk over to my dad talking to some girl. I over hear her asking him about staying. "You know dad that is a good question." Bella said loudly so others would hear.

Clay walks over with Gemma. "You know your daughter is right. Will you stay? I know the guys would love to have you back where you belong." Clay says as he gives a harsh look to Renee.

"Would the guys even accept me knowing I've been a cop all this time I've been gone?" Dad asked sincerely.

"Yeah it bothers me knowing that you were a cop but I trust you brother. You, me, your brother, and Pinney we were all part of the original nine. You will always have a place at the table with your name on it and a cut." Clay said as he smiled at my father.

Pinney takes his oxygen mast off to talk. "Charlie. I remember when you were young. You and your brother were good guys. It didn't surprise me when I heard you became a cop. You always watch the brothers' backs and helped enforce the rules when you needed to. I bet you can get a job here as a cop and still do stuff with the club. I for one miss seeing you around here. It looks like you already made a friend of that pretty little redhead over there. What do ya say?"

My dad looks around. "Bella how do you feel about this?" Dad asked.

I throw my arms around him. "Really would you move here. I would love it dad. I won't have a chance to miss you. You can even stay at my house that Clay and Gemma bought me." Bella said excitedly. Letting go.

Charlie looks at the couple. "Did you really do that for my baby?" He asked

"Yes we did. From the moment we met Bella she's felt like family. You know how we treat our family, Charlie. You and Bobby taught us that." Gemma said smiling at dad.

Dad's eyes start to water. "I would love to move back. I still have the house Bobby and I bought. Thanks for the offer though baby." He said as he rubs my back.

Redman comes up to dad. "You're really coming back into the life old man?" He asked.

"Yep. I miss it. I guess I didn't realize what I gave up to be married and be a father. Now that Bella is here and has herself an 'old man', I can still be a part of her life and she in mine. As far as I know Bobby still has my bikes in the garage at his house. I'm sure they need work but I can't wait to ride again." Dad said smiling.

"I will need to go back to Forks and resign and sell the house and stuff. Then apply here at the police department. But I have a good feeling about this. I want to stay close to my baby and make sure Jax takes care of her and watches out for her." He smiles up at me.

"Charlie there's more." Clay said as he looked at my father.

"Once you're in this club there's no turning back. It's either the club or being a cop. I know you would never sell us out but you kinda understand my concern." Clay said as his wife glared at him.

"Clay I would never rat on the club. But I choose the club. I want my brothers back." My father said and I smiled as Clay nodded his head.

"Well I should go catch my flight. I'll call you guys with the details." My father said as he hugged me.

"I'll see you soon baby girl." He whispered in my ear. I nodded against his chest and watched him say good bye to everyone else. Finally the cab was there and Renee looked at me.

"Ready Isabella?" My mother said to me and I glared.

"Renee shut the fuck up and get into the fucking car." Charlie growled as he pushed Rene out of the club house I smirked and watched them drive away. I sighed and turned around.

"Well now what?" I asked and Gemma walked up toward me.

"Well you should be getting to work." Gemma said as she pointed to the office.

"Yes mom" I mumbled as I kissed Jax on the cheek and walked over toward the office.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**NO ONES PROVO**

Jax turned and looked at his mother.

"Ma really? She just lost her uncle and your already putting her to work." Jackson complained to his mother.

"Thats exactly why I'm doing it Jax." Gemma replied to her son as she went to go check on Abel in the back.

"Ok you lost me." Jax said to his mother as he followed her back to his room.

"Don't you get it Jax she will be too busy focusing on work. She won't think about Bobby." His mother replied as she picked up a now awake Abel.

"Yoo Jackey boy lets go we gotta work on this bike." An Scottish accent rang throughout the room. Jax looked up to see Chibs, and he nodded. He kissed his mother on the cheek and followed the Scottish dude to go get this bike fixed. Jax walked into the garage and put on his work shirt.

"My oh my look at this beauty." Jax replied as he spotted the bike.

"She is something isn't she?" Jax heard from behind him. He turned around and saw his step dad leaning against the wall.

"Shit Clay this yours?" Jax asked his step dad as he looked at Harley Davidson bike. It was beat down, but with some fixing she will be a beauty.

"Nope it's Charlie's. I found it in the back of the club house. Looks like Bobby has been working on it during his free time." Clay said as he walked over toward the bike and ran his finger along side of it.

"Think you can get this cutie back to shape and working." Clay asked as he looked at his stepson. Jax just nodded his head while admiring the bike in front of him.

"Then get to work." Clay said to Jax as he threw Jax a red rag. Jax smirked and turned to the bike.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'll have you looking brand spanking new in no time." Jax said as he and Chibs lifted the bike on the stand. Jax bends down to take a good look of it.

"Think you can do it Jackie boy?" The Scottish son asked his VP.

"Psssssh hells yeah." Jax replied as he started to get to work. An hour later Jax sighed.

"Damn this baby is going to need some major fixing and for that I'm going to need some major cash." Jax mumbled to himself. He didn't even realize someone was behind him covering his eyes.

"What the-" He started to say as cold hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice said. Jax took a moment and smirked.

"Well hmmm could it be my sexy ass old lady?" Jax said out loud as he heard a giggle.

"Correct" The voice said as she let go of Jax eyes. Jax turned to face his girlfriend.

"Well hello there sexy." Jax said as he moved closer but Bella eyes widen.

"Oh no no no mr your not touching me until you're clean." Bella said as she crossed her arms. Jax looked down and saw that he was covered in oil from the bike. He smirked and had Bella cornered into the back of the wall.

"Jax I swear-" Bella started to say but it was too late Jax pulled his old lady toward him, causing her to get oil all over her jeans and tank top.

"Jackson Teller" Bella growled and Jax smirked, as he kissed his old lady. He felt Bella melt under his kiss. He slowly picked Bella up and put her on the work bench as she wrapped her arms around his neck they didn't even know they had an audience until.

"Bella" A voice said. Bella pulled away and gasped as she saw the people standing in front of her. Jax turned around and saw a bunch of people starring at them.

"Who are they?" Jax asked his old lady. Bella sighed and knew it was time to tell him. She sent a quick text to Happy telling him who was there. She turned toward her old man, she slowly leaned toward his ear.

"When I was living in Forks I started to date a guy name Edward all through 10th grade to the beginning of senior year. I found him cheating on me with my best friend. It killed me. Well one day he took me in the forest, he began telling me that I was a worthless human. He hurt me both physically and mentally." Bella whispered in his ear. She looked down and saw Jax knuckles turning white.

"Did he put his hands on you?" Jax asked. Bella nodded. She looked up and saw Jaxs' killer side come out. He turned around and faced the family. Just then, Happy and everyone barged through the garage. Happy came over to where Isabella and Jax stood. He gave Bella a look then slowly stood by her left stood standing closely while glaring at the people in front of us.

Tig slowly walked up and stood next to Jax. Bella saw Jax tense up when he saw Happy. So with Bella still being on the table she moved closely toward her old man. While wrapping her legs around his waist from behind and then wrapping her arms around his neck. Jax started to calm down and moved back some so he was half siting on the table while still standing. While his old lady laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Clay asked after finally breaking the silence. The only person who knew the truth about the family in front of them was Happy and now Jax.

"We came here for her." The guy who looked like he was in pain said while pointing at Bella. By this time everyone tensed up and split up. Half stood next to Happy and the rest by Jax.

"And what exactly do you want with my daughter?" Gemma said as she stood with her old man glaring at the family.

"Bella please I'm sorry just come home with us." The punk finally said to Bella. She knew she had to be strong because hell she was Jax Teller's old lady. In this town that meant a lot.

"So you can do what? Cheat on me then break up with me in the forest." Bella asked as everyone from the Cullen side looked at Bella confused.

"Oh no I got it. You want me to come home so you can put your hands on me again." Bella said as she felt Jax tense up in her arms.

"Bells it was a mistake. I love you please come with us." Edward begged as he saw the guy next to Bella glaring at him.

"Look punk why don't you and your family take your little wanna be vampires self back to where you came from." Happy's raspy voice spoke up.

Bella took a hold of Happy's hand and smiled at him.

"What are you her body guard?" Edward asked as his family never spoke once.

"Nope I'm her brother, and if you keep opening your mouth I'll come over there and kick your little pale ass." Happy threatened as Edward glared.

"I'm not scared of you." Edward said. Which was a bad move. Happy started to move forward. Bella unhooked her legs and pulled Jax with her, as she stood in front of Happy.

"Move Bells." Happy said as he tried to get past her but she shook her head.

"This is my fight Happy not yours." Bella said as she slowly turned around, and faced Edward. Jax pulled her in his arms as everyone stood behind Jax. Bella and Happy waiting to kick some pale people's asses.

"What are you doing here? You're not welcome here." Bella said as she glared at the Cullens.

"Bella we missed you. It was the biggest mistake ever leaving you. Edward told us you hated us and you didn't want to move with us. It broke our hearts." A girl with spiky hair finally spoke up. Bella glared at not just Edward but the family.

"And you believed him?" Bella growled as the Cullens flinched.

"Bells please I'm your best friend. I love you." Alice begged.

"Alice shut the hell up. You claimed to be my best friend. If you were my friend, you would have known I would have never said anything like that about you guys. Instead you believed your cheating prick of a brother over me." Bella yelled as Esme gasped.

"Isabella Marie what happened to you? You never were like this before." Esme said as she looked a girl who she loved or thought she loved as a daughter.

"What happened me?" Bella asked as the Cullens nodded and Bella and Happy smirked at the same time.

"I became strong. I'm not the little weak ugly human you left behind, I changed. I've learned how to be strong. In the process I have a new family. I have an amazing mother." Bella said as she smiled at Gemma.

"The best second dad, and best brothers ever." Bella continued as she smiled at Clay then the rest of the club.

"And last but not least, I have the best boyfriend and son ever." Bella said as she looked up at Jax with so much love in her eyes. He felt complete. He reached down and kissed his old lady.

"Son, so you fucked this punk and ended up getting pregnant. Wow Bella I always knew you were a slut." A blonde girl said from the Cullens'. Bella pulled away from Jax and glared at Rosalie.

"For your information Rose, yes I did fuck him and I do have a kid but I didn't give birth to him. He's Jaxs' son, and he is now my son." Bella said as she glared at Rosalie.

"So you went from being shy, ugly Bella to the new biker slut." Rosalie said as she smirked. Bella just walked up and punched her flat out in the eye.

"My eye" Rosalie yelled as she covered her eye. Bella pulled out her hand. She looked down and saw her hand a little bruised.

"You bitch." Rosalie yelled as she uncovered her eye to revel a black eye. She gasped as she looked into a car rear-view mirror then went to go after Bella. But Rosalie was suddenly held back by her husband.

"Emmett let me go. Did you see what she did to me?" Rosalie growled as she tried to get free.

"You started it Rose." Emmett said as he put her down and she crossed her arms.

"Okay look outsiders. You're not welcome here so leave." Clay said as he started to get annoyed.

"I apologize for my family. We respect your wishes and we will leave at once." Carlisle the father of the group said as he leads his family out of the garage. He noticed one person didn't follow, and he turned and glared.

"Edward lets go we are leaving." Carlisle said as he looked at his son.

"No, I'm not going anywhere without **my** Bella." Edward said as he crossed his arms.

"Edward" Carlisle said as he tried to get his son but he wouldn't listen. Edward soon did something he would regret. He grabbed Bella's arm and yanked her in front of him and dragged her to the car.

"Let go of me you bitch." Bella yelled as he picked her up and carried her. Jax and Happy looked at each other and raced behind them. The club ran and followed.

"Edward stop now." Edward's mother said as he ignored her. Soon Happy grabbed Edward from behind and Bella ran next to Jax.

"Let him go." Edward brothers', Emmett and Jasper said as they went to grab Happy. But the club stepped in front of them.

"Move back." Tig said as the club stood in front so they couldn't grab Edward.

"Look just let us take our son and we will leave I promise." Carlisle tried to say but Clay turned and glared. As Jax walked up next to Happy and stood beside him.

"Your son touched my daughter and now he's going to pay. So if I were you I would listen to my men and back the fuck up." Clay growled at the Cullens. They nodded and backed up and watched in feared.

"Want the first hit brother?" Happy asked Jax. As he now was holding Edward from behind and faced him toward Jax. Jax nodded his head and stood in front of Edward.

"You hurt my girl in Forks and you got away with it. But that shit don't fly in my town." Jax said as he punched Edward in the gut and Edward started to slide down.

"Oh don't give up so easily, the fun just started." Happy said as he tried to hold Edward up but he was falling.

"Tig come and help me hold him." Happy called over toward Tig. Tig nodded and walked over to help Happy hold him. As Jax shook his hand out and got into his face again.

"This is my town and she's my girl. This is a warning. If you ever, and I mean ever put your fucking hands on her or come around her again, I'll find you and cut your balls off. Then I will chop you into little pieces and feed you to my dog do you got it." Jax growled at Edward and he nodded.

"Thats not an answer." Jax said as he punched him in the face and blood came spilling out of his nose and mouth.

"Damn Jackie boy I think I saw some teeth fly out." Chibs said as they all watched Jax.

"Answer him." Happy growled.

"Okay okay I'll leave her alone." Edward said. Jax then looked at Happy and nodded and made his way back over toward Bella. Happy dropped him, as Juice walked over and stood next to Tig. Edward sighed thinking it was over, but boy how so wrong he was.

He felt them grab him from behind and Edward yelled.

"I said I wouldn't touch her let me go." Edward yelled and everyone smirked.

"Time for a little pay back for hurting my sister." Happy said as he took off his rings handed them to Bella. And started to beat the shit out of Edward. A half an hour later, Clay threw Happy a rag so he could wipe the blood off his hands. Everyone looked down to see Edward with tears running down his face. He was completely covered in blood and bruises, but it wasn't over yet.

Bella let go of Jaxs' hand and walked over toward Edward. Edward looked up when he saw someone standing over him.

"Whats wrong Eddy not so tough now huh?" Bella taunted. Edward spit out blood.

"Go to hell bitch." He growled. He then screamed out in pain when Bella kicked him so hard in the ribs she heard a **crack!** _Opps rib number one._

"Thats for calling me weak." Bella yelled. She then bends down and punched him in his face hearing another** crack!, **_Oopps there goes his jaw_

"This is for cheating." Bella said as she kicked him on the other side of his body and heard another** crack! **_ Opps there's another rib._

"And this is for calling me a weak human." Bella said as she kicked him so hard in the balls. Bella looked down and noticed her hand was shaking. She looked at it and noticed it was purple and blue with blood running down it. Bella then turned toward the people who she used to think were her family.

"Take him and leave. Don't ever come back in this town." Bella growled as she took one last look at Edward then walked over toward her old man. He smiled he was so proud of her.

"I'm so proud of you." Happy's raspy voice said as he hugged her and she smiled and hugged him back.

"Me to, she is definitely a fighter like her father." Clay said as he walking over and kissed Bella on the cheek then looked down at her hand.

"Chibs take Isabella back to the club house and take care of her hand." Clay ordered. Chibs nodded and led Bella and Jax into the club house. Clay turned around and watch the Cullens' pick up Edward.

"Let that be a lesson to you. If any of you ever step foot back in my town again, I'll find you and I'll skin you alive." Clay threatened as he watched them put Edward into the car and drive away.

"You didn't do too much damage to it Bells but I'm going to wrap it up. Then you'll want to put your hand in ice." Chibs said as cleaned the cuts and Bella growled.

"Sorry" Chibs mumbled and Bella nodded. He then took out a bandage and slowly wrapped it around her hand. Starting from her knuckles ending at her wrist.

"All done" Chibs said as he got up and took a bucket with him into the kitchen. He then returned minutes later with the bucket full of ice and a towel.

"Go lay down. While your laying down take these." He said as he handed her pain meds.

"And sit the bucket on the floor and soak your hand in ice every now and then." Chibs said as he gave the bucket to Jax as everyone walked in.

"She okay?" Clay asked as he watched Bella and Jax disappeared into the back.

"She will be when she takes those meds." Chibs said as he cleaned up his supplies and sat down at the bar.

"So lock down is when?" Chibs asked as Chucky handed him a beer.

"It's going to be tomorrow." Clay said as everyone looked at him.

"You ready for this brothers?" Clay said as he looked at his club but also the Boozefighters and the Devils Disciples. They nodded and Clay took a sip of his beer.

**MEAN WHILE IN Jaxs' ROOM**

Bella walked into Jax room to see Abel in his crib sleeping she smiled then walked over toward the bed. Jax went through his drawers and grabbed her some of her sweat pants and a Sons of Anarchy t-shirt. He put them on the bed as he helped her get changed. Finally after she was all changed Bella laid down. Jax sat the ice bucket right next to her. He then took off his shoes and shirt and slid into bed with Bella.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything since Edward showed up." Bella asked her old man and she cuddle next to him.

"Yeah baby I'm fine. Just worried about tomorrow." Jax answered his old lady.

Bella looked at her old man confused "Whats tomorrow" She asked.

"The lock down." Jax said as he took a deep breath.

"They changed it to tomorrow?" Bella asked and Jax nodded. Bella sighed then slowly started to close her eyes.

"Promise me one thing Jax." Bella said as she felt the meds started to kick in. Jax turned toward Bella.

"Promise me you will come home to me and Abel." Bella said.

"I promise baby." Jax answered as he kissed her forehead and watched her as she started to close her eyes. The truth is Jax is scared shitless. What if he doesn't make it. Then he won't be able to see Bella or his son. Quickly he shook his head and closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14 : The End Is Finally Here

**Chapter 14: The End Is Finally Here **

**No Ones POV**

The sound of Abel's cries indicated that he was awake. Bella was too busy packing Jax clothes to get him. So Jax walked into his sons' room and smiled and picked him up. He carried him out of the room and down the hall where he soon met Bella. She gave him a kiss then Bella handled Jax the bags. Jax took the bags along with Abel out to the car while Bella got all of Abel's clothes. She finally finished packing as she grabbed Hershey. Then went out to the car to meet Jax. She saw his bike wasn't there and she looked at him.

"Bike's at the club." He replied. She nodded and put the bags in the back with the rest then put Hershey in the back seat with Abel. She kissed Jax as she walked over toward the driver side and Jax walked over toward the passenger side.

Bella started up the car and took one good look at the house. She backed out of the drive way and started to drive toward the club house. Jax looked over, he could tell Bella was worried so he took her hand and kissed it. She looked over and smiled.

Finally they pulled up to the gate.

"Beep" Jax told his old lady, she nodded and beeped. The gate finally opened as Bella pulled in she saw two snipers on the roof. As they came to a stop, Juice came running out. Jax looked behind him and saw the black truck behind him and out walked Chibs with some of the other old ladies Bella never met. Bella got out and reached for Abel as she put him on her hip and grabbed Hershey's leash. As Juice ran over toward Bella and Jax.

"Everyone's in." He told Jax as he was out of breath. Jax looked around.

"All right good. Lock it down." Jax told the youngest son. He nodded and ran toward the gate as Jax walked over toward Bella.

"You all right?" He asked his old lady. She nodded and took a deep breath and sighed.

"Don't worry baby it will all be over with soon I promise." Jax said as he kissed his old lady on the fore head. Then grabbed Hershey's leash as they left the bags in the car.

"Well get them later." Jax told Bella as she nodded and followed him into the club house with the people in the van behind them.

They walked into the club house completely full of people. Some of the Sons and their family. Also, people Bella never met before. Bella turned around as Jax walked behind her and they slowly made their way toward Gemma and Clay. Gemma kissed Bella on the cheek then hugged her son, as Clay walked over toward Bella.

"We will find whoever did this Bella and we will make them pay." Clay whispered in her ear. Bella nodded as Jax walked over and took her hand. He then looked at Tig and signaled for him to make everyone shut up. Tig nodded and whistled everyone stopped what they were doing and turned toward Tig.

"Everybody listen up Clay has got something he wants to say." Tig said as everyone turned toward Clay.

"I wanna welcome everyone to Club Reaper. Glad you made your reservation early because as you can tell we are booked." Clay said as he stood on top of the chair and everyone chuckled.

"You're here because you're family." Clay began as Bella felt Jax wrapped his arms around her.

"And because SAMCRO takes care of it's family. The next couple of days this club has some business to handle that could put our members and their loved ones in danger. Now chances are, nothing is going to happen but..." Clay started to say he then turned toward his daughter.

"People have already been hurt under my watch and that ain't ever gonna happen again." He said as he looked at me and Gemma moved closer to Bella. Clay then turned toward the crowd.

"Nobody gets in or gets out without an escort. You have a safety concern or a problem you come to Jaxs' old lady." Clay said as he looked over toward Bella and she nodded her head.

"If you have a comfort concern then you come to my queen. Under this roof you all will be safe, so why don't you make your selves at home. And remember I love all of ya." Clay said as he stepped down and everyone clapped. Clay walked over toward his daughter and kissed her on her cheek.

"Do you have all your bags." Clay asked.

"They're in the truck." She replied. He nodded.

"Halfsack, Juice go help Bella get the bags out of the car." Clay said as he walked over toward Gemma. Halfsack and Juice walked over as Bella handed Abel to Jax, as she went outside.

**Bella's POV**

I walked out toward the truck and opened up the back end. Halfsack and Juice grabbed some bags and looked at me

"Jaxs' room?" They asked as I nodded. I grabbed my small bag with my laptop and walked in the club house and slowly making my way toward Jax's room. I opened the door as the guys walked in behind me and put the bags down on the bed. They were getting ready to leave when I turned toward them.

"Juice can you get Happy for me and tell him I need him for a second?" I asked Juice he nodded as he pushed Halfsack out of the door. Wile closing it behind them. I sighed and started to unzip all the bags and slowly opened the drawers to see them all empty.

"Thank you Gemma." I whispered as I took out the top drawer and put it on the bed, I went to my bags first as I started to put clothes in them. When there was a knock on the door and Happy popped his head in.

"You wanted me?" He asked as I kept my back toward him.

"Yes come in and close the door." I said as I continue to put the clothes in the drawer.

"What's up?" He asked. I turned around and handed him the first drawer.

"Can you put that back in there then give me the second drawer?" I asked as I threw the two empty bags on the floor. Then went to the light blue bags indicating they were Abel's bags. He nodded and slowly put the drawer in. Then handed me the second drawer. He then sat on the bed and watched me as I opened up Abel's bag and put them in the drawer neatly. I then put the two empty bags down and saw I still had room so I took the little pink bags and opened them. I then put my bras and underwear in with Abel's clothes and I saw Happy smirks out the corner of my eyes.

"So what did you want?" He asked as he got up put the full drawer in the came back with an empty one and put it on the bed.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happens to us." I said as I picked up two purple bags and slowly empty then into the drawer. I then huffed finally realizing that Jaxs' bags weren't in here.

I was about to say something when Jax popped in with his four bags and smiled at me but frowned when he saw Happy.

"What's going on?" He asked as he walked over put his four bags on the bed then looked at me and Happy.

"Nothing. Happy's just helping me get the room ready and I'm talking to him." I said as I turned around and kissed him, he smiled and nodded then walked toward the door. I then turned toward Happy and frowned.

"You know I love you." I started to say to Happy as he took the now full drawer and brought me back another empty.

"Bells" He started to say but I cut him off.

"But it's not enough to leave Jax. Happy, I love Jax a lot. Me and him are a family now." I said as I saw his face blank.

"I know" He said as he slowly got up but I pushed him down.

"I love you Hap I do. I don't want to lose you in my life. I want to be your sister or your friend." I replied as much as this was hurting me, this had to happen.

"Bells I love you so much and it kills me to see you with Jax. I wish you were with me. I would love to wake up every morning to see your beautiful face. But I realized you're not mine your Jaxs' old lady and I respect that. That kid has been to hell and back he deserves to be happy for once even if it kills me." Happy told me in his raspy voice.

I looked down. I finished unloading the bags in the drawer. He took the last drawer and put it in the dresser then slowly turned me around so I was looking into his eyes.

"I want to be your brother. If it's the closest I can be to you. My feelings will never change." He said as he lifted my chin with his fingers.

"You will always be my princess. That will never change." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and made his way toward the door.

"I'll be the one beating the shit out of him when he hurts you. I will always be there for you." Happy said as he opened the door and slowly closed it behind him. I turned toward the door and started to cry.

"Hey Bells I was-" A voice said as they opened the door but they gasped when they saw me shaking staring down at the bed.

The person closed the door behind them and ran over toward me.

"Bella" The person said. I turned around and saw Lyla.

"Oh sweetie" She said as she pulled me into her arms and held me as I cried.

"Shhh baby girl." She said as she rubbed circles in my back. After a good 5 mins I slowly pulled back and whipped my eyes.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I looked down at her purple shirt and saw a wet spot in it.

"Don't worry about it:" She said as she looked at her shirt. I made my way toward my drawer and pulled out a black SOA tank top and handed it to her.

She smiled as she took off her shirt and took the black tank and handed me the purple tank. I put it in the basket to be washed.

"Did you need something?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yeah I thought you could use some help." She said as she turned and saw three bags I haven't even touched yet.

"That would be great." I said as I put the bags on the floor then looked at Lyla.

"Do you think you could help me with stripping the bed?" I asked her. She nodded and got on the left side of the bed as I got on the right and we slowly took off the pillows and their pillow cases. Then took off all the sheets and comforter.

I then walked over toward the bags and opened them up I pulled out sheets and pillow cases and also a comforter.

Lyla smirked as she saw the comforter and I laughed.

"Nice it's zebra." She said as she smiled and I laughed we made the bags the grabbed the empty bags and put them in the closet with all the rest we finally sighed as we plopped down on the bed.

"Geez that took a lot out of me." I said as I laid my head on her shoulder as she laid her head on top of mine. I was finally closing my eyes when suddenly Juice popped his head through the door.

"Uh Bells you need to get out here. A lot of people are asking for you." Juice said I sighed and got up.

"I'll be back" I mumbled to Lyla.

"Oh no we are in this together." She said as she took my hand and we walked out toward the room to see a bunch of people in a circle.

"All right everyone this is Jaxs' old lady Bella, and Opie's old lady Lyla. You show them respect while you ask the questions." Juice said as all the girls with their sons and daughters looked at us Juice smirked and walked away.

"All right what's wrong?" I asked the group of women and children one lady spoke for them all.

"We were wondering what are we going to do with the kids meaning, food and a place to sleep" the lady asked.

"Well there are plenty rooms for the kids to sleep. But that is something you should ask Gemma" I said as they nodded.

"As for food me, Lyla and Gemma will be cooking dinner soon." I said. They all nodded and made their way toward Gemma I then looked down and smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Lyla asked me.

"Just watch" I said and not two minutes later Gemma came walking over toward me and Lyla.

"Thanks for sending those crazy old bats over to me." Gemma said as she crossed her arms and glared. Me and Lyla looked at each others and laughed.

"Yeah laugh it up now. But guess who will be cooking dinner for all 120 of us." Gemma said as she smirked.

"You two" She said as she walked away.

"Fuck" Me and Lyla both said as we huffed and made our way to the kitchen and put our hair up.

"So what should we make" she asked me.

"Hmmmm" I said as I opened up the fridge.

"I'll cook the fried chicken if you make your famous home made mac and cheese. We can also have corn and rolls." I said as I looked at her.

"Deal" She said I nodded and took out 6 cases of chicken and put it near the stove. I bent down to get a pot as Lyla was standing in back of me reaching to get some water.

"Oh damn now this is what I call porn in the kitchen." A voice said me and Lyla turned around to see Jeff and Collin smiling at they were looking at us.

"Ugh go away" We both mumbled as I found my pot and Lyla got the water.

"No go back to the way you were." Jeff said, I then turned toward Lyla and we smirked.

"Jax" I yelled

"Opie" Lyla yelled within a second the boys were in front of us and Jeff and Collin slowly began walking away.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked me and Lyla. We pointed to the two Sons as they began sneaking away. But Happy came out of no where and grabbed them by their cuts and pushed them into the kitchen.

"What did they do?" Jax asked as he glared at the two sons from Nevada.

"They were saying some nasty things." Lyla replied as she pretended to cry and I smirked.

"Stay away from our old ladies next time you mess with them, I'll strip you of your cuts and then throw you into a box and light yah on fire." Opie said to the boys they nodded and ran for their lives and I laughed.

"I love you baby do you need any help." Jax said as he kissed me.

"Can you and Opie go set up 3 long tables in the bar area." I asked and he nodded. He grabbed Opie as me and Lyla turned and started to cook.

Finally after an hour we were all siting down eating and enjoying our dinner. When all the sudden Juice came running inside.

"We got a problem." Was all he said,. Suddenly Jax and Clay looked at each other and jumped out and ran outside with the Boozefighters and the Devils Disciples finally behind.

**NO ONE'S POV**

The boys walked outside and walked toward the gate looking at Juice.

"What's the problem." Clay asked Juice. Juice sighed and one of the guys handed Clay a paper bag. Clay opened it up and took out what's inside of it. Clay pulled out a letter and opened it up and started to read it.

**"We already killed one of your members if you don't stop selling guns to the Asians and niggas we will come after more of your members. Take this as a warning." **Clay crumbled the letter and turned toward the guys.

"Juice how did this get here." Clay said as he looked at Juice.

"I don't know Clay I asked the guys on the roof. They said a black car pulled up all tinted windows said they were told to leave the bag here. Then they left before the guys could shoot after them." Juice replied Clay turned and looked at everyone.

"I want two more guys up on that roof if you see anyone and I mean anyone pull up toward the gate you aim and shoot the tires out. Then you question them. Be on a good look out!" Clay demanded.

"Me and Jeff will do it." Colin said as they raised their hands.

"Go get an AK 47 and go." Clay ordered the guys nodded and ran inside to get the guns.

"Lets go inside and call it a night. I want everyone in church by 10 am at the latest am I clear." Clay said to the clubs standing before him. They all nodded and everyone walked inside. But little did they know a white car was watching their every move.

**JAXS' POV**

I walked into the club house and sighed. I started to look for Bella when I found her doing dishes. I turned and looked at some sweet butts doing nothing but siting at the bar drinking and laughing.

"You two follow me." I said. They looked up and saw my cut and slowly started to follow me into the kitchen. I walked in to see Lyla and Bella washing and drying the dishes.

"Lyla go to your old man you've done enough." I said as I saw Lyla and Bella jump. Lyla turned around and kissed Bella on the cheek as she walked out to find Opie.

"Bells put down the dishes and come with me." I said as I moved over toward her and took the cup out of her hand. She looked stunned but did as I say. I was half way out of the door when I turned toward the sweet butts.

"You two been doing nothing but siting around on y'all lazy asses you.." I said I turned toward the blonde "go pick up the towel and start drying, and you." I said as I pointed to the other blonde "start doing dishes" I said as I lead my girl out of the room and found my mom holding Abel.

"Hey we are gonna crash we are both tired do you mind-" I started to say as I looked up to my mom and Clay.

"Go ahead baby don't worry Abel can stay with me and Clay tonight." My mother said. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek then turned and saw a half awake half asleep Bella staring at me. I chuckled and grabbed her hand as I lead her to my room and shut the door.

She slowly took off her clothes. I couldn't help but smile at her beautiful body. I slowly followed her as I got changed into sweats and laid in bed. She got changed into shorts and a tank top and slowly crawled into bed.

"I love you baby." I told her as I pulled her into my arms.

"I love you too Jax." She replied as she yawned.

"Get some sleep baby it's been a long day." I told her. She nodded her head and moved closer to me. So that her head and one of her arms was on my chest. I watched her sleep for what seemed like hours when I suddenly felt my eyes starting to close.

**STILL NO ONES PROVO**

The next couple of days have been crazy for not only the Sons but Bella and Lyla. They've been working their asses off taking care of everyone who needed to be taken care of. Everyone was currently siting or standing in church waiting for Clay to talk.

Claysat at the head of the table as everyone crowded into the little room with the note being slowly passing around.

"How the fuck did we let them get that close with us not even noticing?" Redmen said as he slammed his hands down on the table after reading the note.

"I don't know but I sure as hell ain't going to let that happen again." Clay said as he looked at everyone.

"They threaten my club and for that they must pay." Clay said as everyone in the room nodded.

"Juice I want you to do some research find everything on **The Cacuzza crime family" ** Clay said as Juice nodded his head.

"I want everything. I want anything you can fucking find and I want it asap." Clay growled. Juice nodded and headed toward the door closing it behind him.

"We are going to end this and soon I already lost one brother. I'm not losing another." Clay said as he hit his hand on the table indicating the meeting was over.

Everyone filed out of church to see food was on the table. Jax walked out looking for Bella but only finding Lyla and some girl name Cherry in the kitchen.

"Where's Bella?" Jax asked as he walked into the kitchen scarring both girls.

"Damn it Jackson that is the second fucking time you scared me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack." Lyla said as she turned around and threw a towel at Jax. Jax caught it and smirked.

"Hey maybe I like seeing you jump." Jax replied as he threw the towel back and Lyla catching it.

"Anyway wheres Bells?" Jax asked for the second time.

"She's in your room sleeping she didn't look to good so we made her go lay down." Lyla replied.

"Yeah she's been throwing up a lot lately too I think she got the flue or something but here we made her this, can you make sure she eats it." Cherry said as he handed Jax a bowel of soup with crackers and a ginger ale.

Jax nodded and slowly made his way toward his room to only find his old lady with the bathroom door open throwing her guts up. Jax put the food down and made his way toward the bath room and held Bella's hair.

She groaned as she rested her head against the cold toilet.

"Come on baby lets get you back to bed." Jax said as he picked up his old lady and carried her to the bedroom. She groaned and moaned as Jax pulled down the covers and tucked her in. He slowly went toward the dresser and brought back the can of ginger ale.

"Here take little sips of this while I get you a cold rag." Jax told his old lady as he handed her the can. Then went to the bathroom running a wash cloth under cold water in the sink. He then made his way back to the bedroom and slips off his shoes and laid on top of the covers.

"Come here" He told his old lady. She slowly scooted closer toward him as he put the cold rag on her head. She slowly started to close her eyes as Jax laid there and watched her.

An hour later Juice knocked on the door.

"Hey Clay's calling a meeting." Juice said as he starred at the sick Bella. Jax nodded and slowly got up from bed and made his way toward church. He put his phone in the box and walked in to see everyone waiting. He sighed and made his way toward his seat. Everyone could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong son?" Clay asked his step son as he stared into his blank face.

Jax sighed and slowly ran his hands through his hair "Something is wrong with Bella, and I'm worried as shit." Jax replied as everyone looked at him.

"Don't worry son Juice just found a little information for us then you can go back to your old lady okay." Clay said as he looked at his VP.

Jax nodded his head then turned toward Juice waiting for him to talk. Juice took a deep breath and looked at the folder in front of him.

"Right well I was looking for anything about the Cacuzza crime family and I only found a couple of things but I'm still searching." Juice said as everyone nodded for him to continue.

"Well it said that on August 15 of 2007 Palatino and his son Alexandro were arrested for beating the shit out of a guy in the middle of the street. The reason was that the guy was selling a black guy and a Mexican the Cacuzza family drugs. Which when the family found it they were pissed. The two guys got arrested before they could do anything about it." Juice said.

"But a year later the guy, 43 year old males Elmo and Devonte along with the guy who gave them the drugs Louis were found dead stuffed into body bags with their fingers all cut off. They were so badly beat up you couldn't even reorganize them the only way the cops found who they were was because of their teeth." Juice said as everyone shook their heads.

"Can you give me any information on the gang. Like who's in it or anything." Clay asked.

"Well all I could get for now is the leader. That is Palatino and his bitch is Ramiro. I'm going to dig deeper I should have the rest of the gang's names along with more information within a week at the latest" Juice said as he looked at his **President **Clay nodded.

"Good job kid." He said as he tapped his hand on the table and everyone made there way toward the bar. Jax found Lyla in the kitchen again and he slowly made his way in there.

He was about to say something "not this time Jackson" Lyla said as she smirked at the shocked Son.

"How did you" He tried to ask.

"I'm just cool like that." She said as she smiled and started to put the dishes.

"You wish." He mumbled "But anyway look I'm going to be busy the next couple of days and I was wondering whenever I'm not with Bella could you stay with her. I'm worried." He said as he sighed.

"Of course I will Jax." She said. Jax nodded and made his way toward his bed room to find Bella still asleep. Jackson smiled and closed the door. He slowly crawled into bed with his old lady and started to close his eyes.

**NO ONES PROVO**

Bella finally felt better after spending two days in bed sleeping and throwing up she was walking into the kitchen when she saw Lyla huffing.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she scared the shit out of Lyla and Cherry.

"Damn it what the fuck is up with you and your old man liking to scare the shit out of us?" Lyla said as she grabbed onto her heart and Cherry leaned onto the counter.

"Sorry" Bella laughed but then turned toward the girl.

"Anyway answer my question what's wrong?" Bella asked the girls.

"There's no more food in the fridge or freezer." Cherry answered.

"Then lets go get some more." Bella said as Cherry and Lyla frowned.

"We don't have any money." They said at the same time.

"Don't worry I do now come on." Bella told the girls as she grabbed her wallet from her room and made her way back to the bar where the girls were standing.

"Where you going?" Jax asked as him and Clay looked at the girls.

"To get some food were out." Bella said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked toward the door.

"Take Halfsack." Clay called from behind them. Bella nodded and found Halfsack and Happy outside building what looked like a play ground.

"Halfsack come on Clay said to come with us to get some food." Bella called over to the newly patched in member he nodded and walked over toward his bike. As the girls piled into Bella's car. They made there way out of the gate as they drove to the shopping center.

"So what do we need?" Bella asked the girls as they pulled up to the food store and grabbed a cart.

"A lot" Both girls answered as Halfsack met them.

"All right Lyla and Cherry take a cart and get frozen food and drinks a lot of them I'll take Halfsack and get snacks, stick together and don't leave each others side. Come and get us when your done." Bella told the girls. They nodded and took a cart and walked in and headed toward the frozen isle.

"Damn no more carts." Bella mumbled she then looked over and saw a cart at the end of the parking lot so Halfsack and Bella made their way toward the parking lot. Bella grabbed the cart when suddenly they were surrounded by a bunch of guys dressed up in suits. Cherry and Lyla made their way back to tell Bella something when they stopped and ran outside and watched what was going on.

"What do we have here a Son and a beautiful girl I never seen before." One guy said as he smiled at Bella.

"Check her" He orders his men as two guys held back Halfsack they slowly lifted up Bella's shirt reviling a tattoo.

"She's an old lady." A guy said out loud everyone slowly read her tattoo.

"Ahh well lookie here we have Jax Teller's old lady you will be perfect." The guy said as he smirked at Bella.

"Take her and kill him." He said as they grabbed Bella and took a knife out toward Halfsack.

"No" Halfsack yelled as he tried to get Bella. But one guy stabbed Halfsack and slowly pushed it further and further into him

"No" Bella yelled as she pushed the guys off of her and ran toward Halfsack as he dropped toward the floor.

"Grab her and lets go." The guy ordered as they picked up Bella and throw her into the truck and drove away. Cherry gasped and ran over toward Halfsack while Lyla called 911, Cherry looked down as she saw a note on Halfsack she slowly put it in her pocket when the paramedics rushed over and started to help Halfsack.

**SKIP TO HOSPITAL**

They finally arrived to the hospital and they took Halfsack back as the girls made their way toward the waiting room. Lyla pulled out her phone and sighed

**BACK AT THE CLUB HOUSE**

The guys were in church when Gemma busted through the door.

"Baby were in a meeting" Clay said as he looked at Gemma.

Gemma looked at Clay with tears in her eyes "The Cacuzza crime family showed up at the store and stabbed Halfsack he's dead. He died in surgery." Gemma said. As everyone put their head down for yet another falling brother. Opie and Jax looked up and rushed over toward Gemma knowing that their old ladies was with him.

"Mom are the girls all right?" Jax asked but his mother didn't answer. Clay made his way toward Gemma and put a hand on her shoulder.

"MOM WHAT ABOUT THE GIRLS." Jax said again and again she didn't answer.

"God dammit mom WHAT ABOUT Bella IS SHE OKAY!" Jax yelled.

"They took her." Gemma mumbled and Jax just stood there looking at his mother.

"They took her." He repeated as he fell to his knees and cried. His mother put a hand on his shoulder.

Jax stood up and looked at all the brothers.

"I can't loose her. I just found her. Abel calls her mama. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm going to kill whoever took her. I promise this on my life and Bobby's grave. I promised to take care of her and keep her safe. Now look where she is." Jax said getting pissed off.

"We'll get her back son I promise." Clay said as he clutched his hands into a ball.

"We all love her bro. We will get her back. Abel just got used to having a real mama. He needs her. We all do." Juice said, with his eyes watering.

"I don't know the little gal much. But she has been nothin' but nice to all of us. You bet your ass we're getting her back. We will get the scum that took her and make them pay. Don't you worry brother." Said Redman

**BAM THERE YOU GO THAT THE END OF THE CHAPTER THERE IS A SEQUEL**

**love hardy101**


End file.
